


IN YOUR PLACE

by VenusandMars



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Love. Friendship. Fantasy. Beatles., M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusandMars/pseuds/VenusandMars
Summary: Paul knew months before and in the worse moment that someone will kill John in 1980.  Could he avoid this fatality?... Could he do it? ...How?He is desperate, because he is prisoner in Japan...The answer is in my fic, my own alternative universe... Thanks all the followers of my tale!...the end is so closer!!!This is a love story, but a thriller too.Summary: 1980, many incredible things happen in this year to John and Paul.No warnings, except (you will find a love & sexual scenes, but I had put a warn just those chapters) you can option for not read... and, please, be patient with "my" English. (is not my native idiom)Comments will be grateful for the eternity!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: IN YOUR PLACE  
CHAPTER I

 

"This is not the worst that will happen to you this year ..."

Paul awoke completely sweaty, heart pounding, bordering a gasp. He opened his eyes trying to see in the gloom of his cell, only he could see the faint shadow of the bars that were projected on the ceiling ...  
He quickly started in his reality: January. 1980. Prisoner. Japan ... Only God knows how long ...

He was not encouraged to sit up in his bed, always slept with his back pressed against the wall, somewhere he had read that and were less exposed to unexpected attacks from others, though he was not sure if he had actually slept in those four days of confinement . He had always bragged about not having spent a single night without Linda ... actually had a hidden phobia behind this apparent success, hated sleeping alone, and this had been the case ever since he could remember.  
Now, given the circumstances, nothing sounded better ...

He returned to remember the phrase he had taken from his sleepiness:  
"This is not the worst that will happen to you this year ..."

Someone whispered to him yesterday, another prisoner who had casually crossed in one of the corridors toward the dining room of the prison. Paul did not know who was the subject, remembered to him, tall, heavyset, with piercing eyes and rough looking. According later learned, by the average language of his circumstantial cellmate, Yang, this enigmatic man rarely spoke to anyone ... apparently had talent of some sort, unexplained, paranormal ... and if he had said that sentence, possibly be true.

Paul seemed that this issue was so much strange ... After a series of concerts suspended, arrested, far from home and without clear how he to reach freedom ...  
What else can happen to me? ... Then thought Linda and children stranded in a hotel in Japan ... alone ... and he ran cold in the back.

\- Can I talk with him? - He burst out of his thoughts.

\- Do not recommend - said Yang - is a dense guy...he is here because caused a slaughter ...

\- But ... you know, He want to tell me something - insisted.

\- Look, you can do whatever you want, but here you're just another prisoner and if you get in trouble ... might not go out anymore, neither alive nor dead ... and I will do not know anything about it, you know?

\- Ok. Will you take me to him?  
Yang looked at Paul with absolute amazement, or was foolish, stubborn or brave, any of the three definitions could cost him dearly to musician.

\- He is in the pavilion "high threat", south two sectors, I will see how you can find him, perhaps in the yards ... and I shall see if he want to be disturbed before he will leave.

\- Leave? Where? When? - Jumped Paul

\- He will be transferred. Soon.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

John struck for the fifth time with Sean toys scattered around the living.

\- Shit! Shit! - Exclaimed, forgetting that his son slept a few meters.

Yoko would be out of town for a couple of days, which was good, very good for two reasons, to start was dealing with financial issues that also John hated assume and he needed to be alone to think clearly ... he need to think ...

Looked at the clock ... What fuck time would be in Japan?

He had everything turn, radio, TV and received all the newspapers and magazines of the day, but the news did not help, of course they talked about the detection of Paul, customs officials found 219 grammes of marijuana, but gave no details at all, none, nothing ... Blah, Blah, Blah... but ... How is him?

It was hard to admit to himself, but was on the verge of collapse with the topic. Something had emerged, risen, shaking the dust in him heart and with a clarity that hurt: He loved this man. This feeling was always there, beating, even under tons of Yoko. And they were like a fucking Clan, maybe not spoken or seen for months, years, fighting, marginalized, ignored ... but enough that any of the four something happened and they were the other three to help him, most of the time even in secret.

Now, after four days of the arrest of Paul in Japan, the nerves of John grew exponentially every second. Again and again wondered about it, as if he could give the answers.

How could he be so stupid? Did not knows he will always be the fucking Beatles? Did not anyone tell him "Don´t do it"?

And if he was really in danger? !!! ... Damn! Exposed to anything with his bitch pretty face in the middle of who knows what crazy sick ... there can always be a moron who wants fame at the expense of fuck a Beatle, cutting off a lock of hair, a finger, tapping, raping or killing ...

John suddenly felt sick, nauseated and feel like vomiting. He took his forehead, as if holding a thought, "I must do something now!"  
Then he began to dial a number on the phone, one he never would wanted to dial


	2. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must say that I am possessed by my fic! All day thinking on it and dream at night , writing in public places such as bus, or jotting down ideas at dawn ... The characters have overcome me, they want to show for itself, and I'm impressed how to visualize the dialogues and scenes . Will I be mad? :) I wonder if someone else lives while writing these circumstances, ...there are such good writers here!  
>  Summary: January 1980, Paul is imprisoned in Japan for possession of drugs, in jail receives a revelation. John meanwhile secretly tries to help in their release.
> 
> This chapter is rather extensive for what used to it, but I swear I can not remove a single line.  
>  All is fiction! Some names and history dates are in it and are true and of public knowing, the rest is pure invention.  
>  Hope you enjoy it, please let me know your opinion.

IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter II

 

Fifth day of imprisonment.  
Paul had the first visited of Linda and a lawyer, intended for defense.  
This reunion with her had returned to Paul at one hour in contact his own life, and the certainty that this woman brought with her clear eyes unconditional love rather than reproach for his stupidity, she brought her support.  
She reassured him telling the kids were fine, showed him some drawings that girls sent to him, full of colors and hearts. Paul held his tears, drowned after an emotional smile. He noticed that she looked haggard, however.

He also learned that the rest of the band had returned to England.

His lawyer was not the best news for him, yet it was not known whether there would be trial or not, or how long he would be detained without possibility of bail to get out, the case was under absolute secrecy as to his fate, with procedures slow, yet he was trying to contact embassy, to achieve their freedom, hoping that his international fame play in favour for in this case.

Paul took Linda's hand, caressing, had little time for her visit.  
\- Listen Lin, I hope everything will be fine, but if not ... if something bad happens to me ...  
\- Hey - she reacted - I'll get you out of here, love, even last thing I do, everyone knows that it is unfair.  
\- I know. But you must think of the children, now they only have at you ... if this gets ugly, promise me you'll fly home ... - Paul choked on the last word.  
She stroked his hair  
\- Nothing will happen, hold on, do not get in trouble and you go out sooner than you think.  
\- You sound like my mother ... - Paul joked.  
Both looked with sad smiles, if that's imaginable.  
\- Promise me ... please - he added.  
\- I promise - she replied.

Paul returned to his cell after a long embrace of Linda and still warm from her body.

He suddenly felt terribly empty.

He refused to mourn in that place, it was like admitting that this prison and these gray walls were winning the battle to him. Instead he leaned back in his little bed after he was alone, surely were all in the dinning room ... did not feel like eating and missed lunch.  
While his head revolved around their plight, he heard footsteps coming to the cell. He not wanting to look at who it was, he only felt a presence at iron bars.  
Someone was spying, Paul pretended to be asleep, but could hear the rapid breathing of the person. This was the longest minute of his life. He clenched his fists instinctively. He never dared to look.

Then he heard the sound of other steps, several inmates returning from the dining room, and the spy man run away.

A few seconds passed and Yang came, also returning from lunch.  
\- You are lucky! - He said.  
Paul looked up from the bed without understanding what he was talking about.  
\- Remember that you wanted to contact "Orco"?  
Paul guessed that was the nickname for the strange "prisoner seer".  
\- Ah yes, of course ...  
\- Well, I talked to a guard I know well, this evening you will make contact, you're lucky because he is a fan of your band ... but, he want hundreds of autographs in exchange ...  
Paul laughed unwilling to this madness: Autographs of a prisoner!  
\- No problem, whatever!  
\- Pay attention to me - ordered Yang - this evening at 5 pm, when we go to the courtyard, you follow me, I will guide you to the exact location of your encounter with "Orco" ... and, no dialogues much, we're always being watched, and you know.  
Okay, I get it ... thanks! ... I owe you one, mate!  
Yang looked serious.  
\- Do not know if I'm doing you a favor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon Wildes was waiting for John Lennon in his law firm.

The unexpected call from John had taken him by surprise. While he was on good terms with Lennon, but for years he had no regular contact with either him or with Yoko.  
His performance as immigration lawyer had been a success in court in defense of John when he struggled to achieve US citizenship. The verdict in favor of former Beatle had come - remember Wildes - the day of the birth of Sean, on October 9, 1975 (also his father's birthday)

The internal line rang. John had been announced at the reception and was now entering with a quick step in his office.  
\- Leon! - John greeted with a hug, cordially.  
\- How have you been John? - He asked as he invited him to sit.  
John began to apologize for the delay, saying that Sean had left to care Rosaura, his housekeeper, who had to overcome to reporters outside his house and traffic at this hour ... Leon watched to him while speaks, a nervous ruminated gum and jaw looked tense, even when he wanted to smile.

"He's in serious trouble" - thought.

\- We're all right! - Concluded John - though ... I did not come here to see your beautiful carpet, Leon.  
The lawyer smiled - Tell me ...  
\- Sorry, I did not count you anything over the phone, I do not trust in it, you know, damned hearing ... but I had to see you urgently.  
Leon approached him, intimándolo to continue - How can I help?  
\- It's about Paul - said bluntly - You know, he is stupidly stopped in Tokyo to bring his "merchandise" ... - John searched for words. Leon nodded.  
\- I want you to tell me what pussies happens? What will happen ?. I remember that you have colleagues in Japan, eminent legally ... Could you do something to help him free?  
Leon moved him genuine concern of man.  
\- Well John, first ... let me see if I make a few calls, I have people who can find out for me, you know.  
For this reason liked Leon - thought John - never put obstacles, was optimistic and restless as is as he remembered. Was a silence before continuing.  
\- ... I'll call you just have news about anything - added the lawyer.

John was thoughtful, remembering the exact moment when the news came. A Yoko had showed a strange laugh in front of the TV ... The tensed at the name of Paul and smiled totally amazed at the absurdity of the situation ...  
\- They would not stay in the presidential suite of the Hotel Okura ... What a painful! The prison is not 5 star, Macca! - Yoko spoke to the image of Paul being arrested, as if ... "enjoying?".  
John looked over the cup of wine and it did not seem funny at all. He remained isolated and concentrated on Sean, who asked his glass of lemonade.

By this fact would not talk to Leon. John sought to continue the exact words.  
\- I must ask one more favour, Doc - He hesitated - Do not tell to Yoko about my visit here, nothing.  
The lawyer quickly reassured him - sure. Do not worry, it will be a matter between us. How can I communicate with you, then? Can you call me tomorrow?  
\- I will call you. Tomorrow I'll be alone.

John left the office a little more relieved, knowing he was trying to do something for Paul, no matter what, was unbearable to think that could continue long detention.

John came out with a hope for home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

16.46 pm. Paul's nerves were high. Sitting, waiting to come out, knees trembled involuntarily.  
Was he doing the right thing? What if this "Orco" was a phony ...? or worse, a danger? He recalled Linda´s advice about not getting into trouble, hoped it was not the case ...  
"Grrr ... to hell with it" - he thought - "I do not lose anything just finding out, or yes?"

Yang beckoned him to come out, both took the central room where other inmates formed lines to get into the courtyards, some of them saw Paul and came to greet him. He, as usual, smiling, thanking them without understanding anything they said to him "always had fans everywhere" - he thought.

He walked with Yang south side of the main courtyard where the building structure was a bend, were booths guards at the sides, and the closest to the southern end was guarded by the guard in question. Yang made a small sign with the thumb and both passed.

\- He's there ... see? Near the fence that divides, do not touch fence for anything, an alarm will sound, go fast, I hope here - he added  
Paul approached the man, was standing very close to the fence, beside it was a cabin, who gave them some privacy, so he noticed he also had little time.

-Hi. I'm Paul - He said timidly raising his hand.

Orco looked him up and down, like studying a few seconds.

\- What do you want? - Finally asked.

Paul went straight to the point - You crossed me in a hallway a few days ago remember? ... What's the worst that will happen to me this year?  
Orco suddenly reached out through the bars and took Paul left hand, his face almost hits the metal. Orco stared.

\- What will you give me if I tell you?

Paul tried to back away but the guy clutched ... cursed himself under his breath for having been guided by superstition, shit !, he was a madman, could be a mistake to pay dearly ...

\- N .. no ... not sure I can give you ... better let me go ...

The man showed him a sinister smile through gritted teeth ... then get serious again.

-ah ... Baby, anyway my favorite is John - and released his hand.

Paul, to be released, started away cautiously, wanted out of there as soon as possible. Orco was speaking to his back

\- You leave? Don´t You wanted to know what shit will happen? ... It is about him ... John. He will be killed.

Paul turned dry.

-¡¿W ... What did you say ?! - Now were wide eyes, horrified. - What the hell are you saying ???? !!!!

\- Yes, it will, before the end of this year, he will be killed outside his home in New York.

Paul stumbled in place and almost fell, leaned against a pillar and remained there trying to breathe. He trembled from head to toe.   
He had a deep feeling that was true.

-Can I avoid it? - Stammered.

\- No.

Orco looked at the man, his transfigured face, he thought he was about to break down or worse.

\- Although ... Yes ... it there is only one way to avoid it - he added.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had receive a hell of calls that morning. One was Ringo.

For the third time in five days trying to figure out what happened to Paul.

\- I do not know, Ring - John said - I'm as informed as you, nobody knows anything really.

\- I talked to George too, he come back from a trip, does not know what the hell is going on with "our boy" ... and he asked me why you have not called.

John spat.

\- And why "ears-boy" did not call to me?. Tell him that I still live in the same place!

\- Yeah, Johnny ... we are all very upset with this issue, but please in a middle of a fire not fight us by the water ... - suggested Ringo with his best friendly tone to soften the tension.

\- Ok, Ring John sighed, giving reason - look, if I know something, I will inform you right away, and I hope the same of you. Now, I have to make an urgent call, you know? .

\- Made brother, keep communicate, beware - and hung up.

John was with the finish nervous system simply if someone lit a match to one hundred meters, explode.  
He took a breath and courage to call back now to Leon.

The lawyer made it clear several doubts, had read some of the charges against the former Beatle. A Japanese colleague had assured him that it was very difficult to do anything for him.

\- This is clearly political, John. Someone is scoring points with the arrest of Paul.

\- What do you mean? - John exclaimed in alarm.

\- We do not know what the final cover of the case... if they encourage more, and states that it was "smuggled" ... could be up to 7 years in prison.

\- What ?, kidding !!! ¿Smuggling? ... If only wearing a fucking bag for consumption !!! And they fucking know, Leo! Are they using as a campaign of something, or what?

\- Something like that, but it is much pressure they have to manage, the fans, the international press, etc, just as I think something we can be done, John ...

\- What? Whatever, we'll ...

\- Well - Leon cleared his throat - Do you know that Yoko has a senior family in Japan ?, even handle different areas of Japanese society, one of them, certainly could influence directly to Paul acquitted and becomes free of guilt and charge ...

John stiffened, could not believe what he was hearing, was a script out of hell. ¿Just from Yoko depended freedom of Paul?

\- It's crazy, Leon, do you think Yoko will move a fucking hair to help him? It never will!  
Leon said - Think John, is the most safe and quick exit.

John hung up the receiver and could not fall into the unbelievable reality ... This was demonic ...  
suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind him.

\- Because of "who" I have become a horrible evil? - Asked Yoko.


	3. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul still in prison in Japan, is January 1980, and someone in particular has revealed him a terrible news about the future.  
>  John surprised by the early arrival of Yoko, just when least expected and she makes her masterful play.
> 
> Attention, except for some details, dates and names, EVERYTHING IS: FICTION. FICTION. FICTION.  
>  Any complaint, claim my brain ...  
>  Love the comments !!!!!!! Please, let free to write about.

IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter III

Yang saw Paul returning to the path, shaky.

He was about to go see what was going on between him and Orco, he was delayed. He quickly came to meet him.

\- All right? - He asked while watched Paul's face. Something was wrong, his eyes were a little wet and his mouth was a line, tight lips and down, all he seemed bitter.  
He had never seen in this way to him.

\- Yes, all right ... Let go, please - asked, without lifting his face.

The rest of the afternoon and evening, Paul stayed in his bed, only he went for dinner and almost without eating again to the seclusion. Nothing changed his mood, he was really depressed and finish by revelations that Orco had done.

Inside was a whirl of thoughts, fears and questions. How am I to warn of danger? ... When will I get out of here? Would John will believe if I tell him, is at risk of being killed? ...  
But Paul knew John, perhaps better than anyone. He may dismiss the alert, he will blatantly laugh at him, for being so stupid and believing in anything ... He knew it would laugh shamelessly.  
On the other hand, he said that if really convinced John of the danger, it will be no better picture. John, believing that someone would kill him at any time, would become phobic, fearful, insecure, aggressive, suspicious of everything and everyone, all the time ... a mental patient!  
John, as Paul knew, was very prone to exaggeration and reaching the limits ... change your habits, your family would be affected ... Sean ... and Paul knew he could fall back horribly into alcohol and drugs under this unmanageable heavy new scene .

He did not know how to act.

His other tragedy now was to see how to get out of jail, but was reassured thinking that if he just outside, would do everything necessary to prevent happen what fate had in store for John. He recalled the words of Orco, like instructions, and promised himself comply. Although it was always the alternative that everything could go wrong, or even worse.

\- Hey, Paul! - Yang shouted as he touched the shoulder - 5 minutes ago that I try you listen to me ... Where are you?  
Paul looked as amazed.  
\- Look, I do not know what Orco told you, I only want you to be aware that is a murderer, ruthless. He is not here by chance. Is 32 and already has 15 people killed on his shoulder, he poisoned all !!! - Yang confessed - and whatever that he said, maybe just having fun, to ruin you, by pure evil. Besides his true "Don", don´t forget he is a demonic being in essence.

Paul absorbed this information quickly in his mind.

\- Thanks Yang, I know what you mean, but really gave me too precise details ... still, I'll remember your advice.  
Yang sat down in his bed.

\- On the other hand - he said - I ask that you shower someday, friend. Did you know that you can also change your overalls?

Paul almost smiled - Someone can force me?

\- No, but I share your cell , and here there is no scent of flowers ...

Now, Yang really had brought him a smile.

\- Ok, I promise you that tomorrow I will go to bathe ... but, I don´t wish.

\- Everything will be ok, do not worry, I'll catch the soap if you drop it.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

\- Because of "who" I have become a terrible evil? - Asked Yoko.

John went cold in the middle of his breathing. He turned and saw Yoko standing on the threshold of the door, beside a couple of bags on the floor.

\- Yoko !!! - Shouted - Why did not you tell me you were coming back soon?

She walked slowly with short and cautious steps, he passed without looking at him or answer him and entered the bedroom.

\- Accursed rotten hell !!!!! - John cursed himself, under his breath. This could take hours of discussion.

He entered the dimly lit room for a bedside table, he approached her, sat on one side of the bed, she seems trying to unpack a few things.

\- Mother ... listen to me. - Asked John.

Yoko made no move.

\- Would you like that I explain ... please? - Re-emphasized John.

She looked at him and motioned for him to sit.

John felt he had 100 cats caged inside, lacked mental calm to begin to explain what happened. Finally chose the beginning, the words came to his mouth awkwardly.

\- When you came ... I did speaking with Leon ... You remember our lawyer, Wildes? I went to ask for advice on the situation of Paul ... in Japan ... - he sighed - You know, do not even know if I can do something ... you were not here and I went to see him ...

Yoko watched immutable, dull eyes. John knew that indecipherable look, but dangerous as hell.

\- Well - said John - the fact is that he assured me that there is something that could be done ... Is it true that you have close relatives in the Japanese justice? ... Leon assured me that one of them is in a important position ... which could perhaps help directly ...

Yoko looked at his hands, thinking.

... Anyway - continued John, who was already in the final - I told Leon that I did not think what you want help him ... you know, the old dispute between you and Macca ... (Yoko noted with how much affection John had said " Macca ") ... do you understand, ...?

Yoko got out of bed slowly and walked a few steps, seemed to take time to answer.

\- I'm surprised how little you know me, John - said almost in a tone of regret.  
John would speak, but she continued.

\- I talked to my cousin. This morning, I managed to contact him, he said he will try to do everything in his power to be let free him soon - adding, as he looked at John in the eyes - why I arrived early from my trip? , I wanted to give you the news ... Is it what you expected?

John was with his mouth open, unable to answer, only managed to get up and hug his wife tightly, he held her against him, while he kissed her hair, her face, down to her lips.

\- Forgive me, I love you - he whispered.

Yoko returned the hug and passionate kiss. At that moment she felt she had scored 1,000 points all in one motion.

It was true. Yoko had spoken to her cousin, but she did not say, that it was before Paul will arrive at Narita International Airport in Tokyo.

"- I think he will carry "something" above ... you know, he has this habit ... I just want to they not enter and can stay at the Hotel Okura ... well, you know what to do - asked Yoko"

"- Do not worry, I never liked McCartney... the way that he underestimates you, we'll give him only a couple of days a warning and then he will be deported - said his cousin"

"- Ohhh, okay ... I'll settle for him to be deported, nothing more ... Thanks! It is very important to me. "

Actually, Yoko remember clouded when she learned that Paul had intended to stay in the same suite that John and Yoko used when they went to Tokyo. She took it as an offense.  
Moreover, true to her belief in energies and harmonies, Yoko thought that if the "McCartneys" occupied that room would be "contaminated", "unclean" and would lose the magic that had until today to them.

Yoko separated from her husband hug and walked to the window to open the curtains and give way to sunlight.  
From there he turned to look at John who watched mesmerized to her.

\- Just something you were right, dear ... I did not for him, I did for you.


	4. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul in a hard situation  
>  John received a call, and a revelation.  
>  I hope you like it!  
>  It is all fiction! Fiction! Fiction!  
> Comment please. Thanks!

January 21, 1980 - 6th day in jail.

Paul awoke that Monday with the clearheaded. No way that he had slept so much, but had settled in his mind a hopeful idea.  
After all, that was Paul essentially, seeing the positive side where others saw only chaos, but often these others believe just he was a fool.

Deductions had come like lightning in the middle of the night.

On the one hand, he considered the warning Yang, who claimed that what had revealed Orco could be just a lie: If so, Paul reasoned, was not to worry, because nothing bad would happen to John before year-end.

The second alternative was undoubtedly the most difficult: Someone will try to assassinate John in the coming months.  
And all he could say himself was that would prevent at any cost.

In fact, he felt fortunate to be able to have the chance to change this cruel fate for his friend, his beloved John.

The only thing that did not fit, and that bothered him was that he was still in prison. No chance to do anything from there ... although common sense told him that if Orco admitted him could prevent it, is because somehow he would be free soon ... and this thought reassured him greatly.

He has much to do once free ...

As the lack of music in this place mortified him almost as much as the lack of freedom, decided walk whistling when the cells were opened, is time probably to eat something like food?

\- Good! - Exclaimed Yang - these good mood today, eh?

\- Something - Paul said as he walked out to the right.

\- I am happy for you ... but... where are you going ?. Showers are for the other side.

\- Showers? Now? - He shouted in alarm.

\- Yes, it's morning, friend - Yang looked at him with a finger pointed to him - you promised ... to bathe!

Paul made his puppy face ... but still followed him.

Both were the relevant sector where several were already their cubicles under running water.  
The showers consisted of small individual spaces, open, separated only with plastics on each side panels, one beside the other.

Paul had to undress in front of a guard who looked expressionless, he took the Mamluk and passed to another one that put the clothes in a large basket with wheels, then surely it would go to wash.

 

\- At the exit you will get a clean one - Said Yang at his side.

He stood there without knowing what to do and as "God brought him to the world", waited in a long line of people who wait their turn.  
They were a couple of minutes but seemed centuries. He was ashamed to show in that condition, especially for the curiosity that some had to look, dissimulate ones and other without shame, putting their look like studying his entire body.

It felt like a nightmare.

He lacked someone shouted "The King is naked !!!" ... "The king is naked !!!" as in the tale of Andersen - Paul thought - only here nobody was more aware than the King of his nakedness.

He covered his private parts as he could and feel the whisper behind him "a hand forward and one back? ... mmm ... would even more ridiculous", then decided to put both hands in his front, slyly.

A signal to him from the guard and he went quickly to fill one of the showers. The water source was just 10 cm over whether head,because the tall of Paul surpassed the Asian average height.

The water jet hit squarely and he felt how strong and cold it was.  
Looking toward the wall tried not to think about anything, just relax as it was flooding a clean feeling.

\- Damn ... I needed - he stammered.

He closed his eyes and drifted through the noise of falling water, seemed to exploring new sensations as they ran through his body, he used the soap that had given him and started to massage slowly.

He lowered his chin and let the jet hits into his shoulder blades. The muscles in his neck and back magically loosened and he realized how tense he'd been until today.

Suddenly someone touched his back.

Paul jumped, turned and stood against the wall of the cubicle, alert, almost defensively, his face dripping, in his eyes came foam and this prevented him look good. Quickly he ran a hand through sight, wiping the remnants of soap.

In front of him there were four prisoners, all naked, staring at him with serious aspect ... Their faces will awaken an indescribable terror, bristled all body hair.

One of them licked his lips.

"Shiiiiiiittttt !!! ... They're going to rape me !!! - Alarmed thought.

They seemed synchronized, all they stepped forward, approaching.  
Paul pressed the small soap that was in his hand and this was thrown flying over the head of one of them.

He was about to scream as loud as the air in his lungs could do and almost on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

At that time a head peeking over the side of your cubicle ... it was Yang who was smiling.

\- They ask you sing them "Yesterday" - He said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was overjoyed. He felt in the depths of his being that was closing a circle, that something was about to change radically.  
They had a peaceful day at home with family enjoying their small everyday moments, seeing with gratitude that Sean was growing up healthy, happy, gave him a feeling that he was doing well.

Undoubtedly, he was being a "Father" for Sean, partly was healing himself for two reasons: not to repeat mistakes, his own absent father, or his little attention to his eldest son, Julian. Now he was being the best father he could, gathering his disastrous experience and turning it into something encouraging and positive, and Sean was just adorable.

Another part of his joy was unusual because of the surprise that Yoko had given him, forgiven old resentments and even willing to bring her help to Paul.  
He not ceased to be amazed.  
And inside him, he was proud of his choices.  
Life had put him almost always in the dilemma of choosing at critical moments, his mother or his father, Paul or the Quarrymen, Yoko or the Beatles. Although not want to admit, Yoko had assured him his generous gesture, he had chosen for his good.

 

His first act was to call Ringo and tell him it was very likely that Paul was free in a few days, because Kyo, Yoko's cousin, was taking care of this happening.

-¿Kyo ?, I do not know him - said Ringo

\- I did, when we were in Tokyo, Yoko introduced us, it looks like a nice guy.

\- Ahhh, then it was your idea?

\- No, no, no ... believe it or not, it was Yoko who stepped forward and spoke with him... Is not she amazing? - John said enthusiastically.

Ringo thought a moment digesting this confession.  
\- Yeah... "Amazing" is the word.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 17 pm and the day was still sunny, John had expected the call from Kyo, probably confirm when Paul would be free ... .but call not come.  
John had a routine of going for a walk at this hour, but given recent events, his path seemed full of journalists from all latitudes, wait to him for comment something, perhaps encouraging a fight between them, fight that did not exist. John had declined several days to get out of this, but today he needed fresh air, clear his head and fill his spirit of renewed air.

\- I need to go for a walk - said loudly.

\- Is it convenient? You would be around for reporters, John - Yoko said

\- I have an idea, why do not go you and Sean in the limo heading for the park?, They will think that I'm with you, but I will come out later, through another door and we joined in "our" bridge ... yeah?

\- Sounds good, it's a nice day to walk a bit - said Yoko - do not delay.

She put a coat Sean and both left heading to Central Park. John start looking for something to wear to "dress", inherited old custom of the Beatle era when they could outwit journalists . Now, he did not want to talk to the press, perhaps when Paul was free, declare quieter. He was dating a fedora that covered part of his face, scarf and glasses, jeans and sneakers ... quickly took the keys and opened the latch to exit.

Just then the phone rang.

John was not going to attend, as was leaving, but the insistence of who called him back. He picked up the receiver.

\- Hello ..? - John spoke.

\- Hey, John ... how are you ... Is me, Kyo....Is Yoko there?

\- Kyo! We were expecting your call. Tell me how are things going with Paul. Yoko told me everything.

\- Ahhh ... you know all? ... well, much better... well ... listen ...

John heard what Kyo said to him... all the details... and his face was changing. When he finally hung up he sat staring at the sky outside the window.

He did not go to Central Park.


	5. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU 1980: John knew the thruth about Yoko´s plan, Paul have a bad dream, Linda have a good new to him.  
> Remember that everything is fiction, read the previous chapters, it is the best to understand the whole story.
> 
> I love comments, please you do not deprive to do, I get to taste good or bad criticism, everything helps them grow!  
> Thanks! I hope you like.

John could not believe it.

The thoughts in his head were like a swarm of bees.  
After the talk with Kyo, who had told him all, secure that John knew , Yoko asked to review Paul's suitcase at the airport in Narita, just to deport him. Kyo, he apologized because unexpectedly 24 hours of detention alleged became several days for Paul ...

\- ... The idea was just to stop him a few hours, fined and deported him... - Kyo explained - but in this case the japanese laws were applied to 100% ... there were internal between officials ... you know.

John remained silent, unable to answer in amazement.

Kyo continued.

\- But I have news, he will be free on this Friday, that's for sure because I saw the expulsion order, only the paperwork and bureaucracy takes time ... John, are you listening?

John responded - Yes, yes ... This Friday ... Friday ...

\- Yes, well, I must already cut now, they're calling me, let my greetings to Yoko and Sean ...  
After cutting the call, John got up restless the overstuffed armchair, this made that the snow globe near on the telephone table stagger to fall. In his reflection he took before it succumbed, the snow began to fall as John watched mesmerized it in his hand... the bottom read "John & Yoko - NY79" ...

Without thinking a moment, he threw it, with all his fury against the white wall of the living room.  
He walked, disoriented, going to the vast double bed and he curled up on one end, totally devastated.

He did not want to feel like a victim, but he was.

What the hell I must do? .... How could look her even without feeling mocked, injured? ... Should I confront her betrayal and shout at her ?, she had lied horribly ... Why? ...

He hurt so much, felt a weight on his chest, an impressive load.

"Something has been broken, for ever" - he thought.

If this had happened to John in another time in his life, it had brought out the worst from him, had unleashed the full fury, without control, including physical violence ... He knew how his indomitable and rebellious temperament had brought thousands of pains head to him and his environment. Sometimes, in response to a simple comment of mockery, John had run to hits with someone.

But now he had grown. He could see the consequences of his actions.  
Above all - he thought, in his pain - was Sean, his great project of life, his shaft, his grounding. While Yoko was disappointed him so deeply, there are not reason that Sean had to pay for the mistakes and misery of their parents.

He decided to go slow with this whole thing ... but did not know if he could.  
He jumped up.

The first thing he did was try to locate Linda in Japan.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already 20:00 pm and all lights off in cells, was only a glimmer of the central corridor had a constant monitoring cameras so no one could look out the bars without being seen.

All the prisioners apparently were already in bed, sleeping or whatever. Some nights, Paul could hear small noises, moans, muffled laughter, he felt that the darkness favored for certain activities among the prisoners... but he chose to ignore in that place.

He tried to sleep as he could. Yang looked like it had succeeded, but he was uneasy. So many things hanging his head:

His prison, uncertain situation ... Concern for the deadly ambush that would suffer John What if he was not there to stop it? ... And his children, his sweets babies, he missed the warmth of their hugs, their mimes, the storytelling before go to sleep, their little voices singing with him ... their laughters. How would they be supporting his absence? Would leave sequels at them? , he knew Linda would try to prevent further damage, but still ...

He was really mortified.

After a silent crying that could not stop, he finally slept.

"He was at his home in Sussex, early in the morning, he could hear the hiss of the nearby nice birds. Linda had gone to take the kids to public school.

He stayed doing another cup of tea in front of the kitchen window. He reviewed his writings and an unknown melody hovering in his head, he felt inspired.  
Suddenly, the morning light was darkened, the sky turned a pinkish, strange, dense color. ¿Rain again? ... Paul came the curious courtyard to verify if a storm was coming.  
Large drops began to fall ... heavy ... as if it was not water.

... Looked at his hands, were stained red ... was raining blood !!!

Terrified Paul, rushed to enter his house and the door was no more his door, was the entrance to the Dakota, the gates were closed alone with a loud crash before he could get ... and he saw ... a number was forming on the bars with the blood was falling ... the number "8" ... "

\- Joooohn !!! - Paul screamed and woke impressed by the vision, totally shocked.

\- Hey ... calm down ... A bad dream, mate? - whispered Yang from his bunk.

\- Yes ... yes - he drowned sighed, shaking - it was horrible.

He remained so, with eyes wide open, unable to sleep ... he wished the dawn, now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linda was lying on the hotel bed, he looked at her watch for the tenth time and felt exhausted, the latest news about the arrest of her husband were in the same situation: stagnant

Although his family was full trying to secure his release, they seemed to come to a point and unable to move in any way.

The children were asleep yet, but she could not sleep well, since set foot in Japan. She wanted so much to be home, back time and never have gone from there ...

A call changed the day, however.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko returned to the department rushed and she came from the hand of Sean, she thought find John in the bathroom, ill.

The driver had warned her that John would not go to the park because he was not feeling well.  
But he was in the kitchen, drinking a herbal tea

John smiled at his son and held out his arms.

He passed beside her by to the boy and not looked at her. He sat near Sean together on the couch and began to look cartoons on TV.

Yoko was puzzled.

Perceptual as she was, she told herself that something was very very wrong.

Then she saw the snow globe destroyed in a corner of the room.

\- What happened with that, John? - He asked pointing to the spot near the curtains.  
John just looked at one seconds into the place.

\- Ahhh, yes, I felt dizzy, kicked the table and went beyond ... broke ... sorry.

She turned and stood directly in front of John, trying to make eye contact with him, who apparently had no interest. Yoko knew these outbursts of John , usually came after a tense discussion, but never after absolute nothingness.

\- Well, apparently - Yoko said - when I leave outside, here was the nice Mr. Lennon in our home and now we visit disrespectful Beatle John ...

He looked at her piercing gaze.

\- You married with both.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday January 23

Linda was by the attorney Paul, waiting to see him. It was his second visit and she was nervous but at the same time happy.

Paul came in and went straight into her arms, the feeling of belonging, of belonging to those affections filled his soul. They could not help emotion, either. They sat and Linda did not want to waste a second of the short visit.

\- How are you? Have they done any harm? Have you been treated well? You need something? - It launched a barrage of questions.

\- No, yeah, I'm fine, do not worry, they have been good to me - said Paul - And how is all out?

\- Well ... well - Linda paused and looked both ways - John called me, yesterday...

Paul almost infarcted at that.

\- My God !!!! He's fine? What happened ????

Linda laughed at the frightened face of Paul - Dear, he called me because your situation ... Why would be HE with a problem!? ... He told me that he heard something - she whispered, semi smiling - that you will come out after tomorrow!

Linda told him about the short but beautiful telephone conversation they had had,   
"he said me that his own lawyer knew from reliable sources that everything was already signed, he would be deported ... I thanked him... his gesture and his interest ... "- she was thrilled - and He said:   
"I want to see him free, tell to him... and I hope he to come here anytime"

The joy of Paul was not inside his body , John wanted to see him! John had worried about him! ... Old feelings resurfaced in Paul ... shit! so he wanted, needed to hug him right now!

The visit ended and all the rest of the day Paul remained an indelible smile on his face.


	6. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with my fic, I hope you enjoy it as I to write it.  
> The idea of writing out is quickly, but slows me polish the English is translated, Thanks Google!,,, But sometimes it can be an unintentional mistake.  
> No warnings except that everything is fiction!!!!!, some real names and dates, but nothing more.  
> I love read if you comment

From the day of his mysterious absence in the park, moodiness of John to her was notorious.  
Yoko at first thought it was just another typical bipolar outburst of her husband ... a moment of madness, but now she was really worried about the hostility that John could not hide whenever she spoke.

She was on the ground floor of the Dakota, in the offices, ending about sending their executive summaries, for the counter and remembered Swan.

Charlie Swan was, for years, a kind of spiritual guide to her, a tarotista, according to Yoko, on more than one occasion discovered what was happening now, what will happen in future and advised her accordingly. Also he handled the energy and had his own method for transforming the aura, according to him, could balance the energy levels of a person, facilitate or obstruct relations. Sometimes, he not even needed that the person comes at him, an object of personal use of the "patient" to be treated, could work successfully.

Yoko adored Swan because in many cases had "calmed down" bad energy of John. Believe it or not, could lose his state of nerves at manageable levels even induce a restful sleep. John had accompanied some sections in the early days, but then he lost interest.

Yoko hastily finished her task and went to visit him, she had an hour or so before lunch, she had time for a query.

When she arrived she went straight for the special gateway that Swan had for people in the level of Lennon, whom would not be seen by anyone in the place.

She waited a few minutes, and he already was her receiving in his office.

\- I do not know what you come here, but your aura is very poor, Yoko - greeted Swan

\- I know, Charlie, but is John - she said in sad tone - he is far from me, more than usual.

\- Let me see, did you bring something of him?, something that he has used recently?

Yoko took two objects, the first, lenses were John, Yoko always had a couple if he forgot them, and the second object was the basis of the Snow Globe, who instinctively she had not thrown away, she had saved in his office, now would help.

Swan started working on that, as he touched objects and focused on them, seemed to be viewing something, only in his mind.

There's a big obstruction between you and him .... also, I see one more person, who has power over him.

She looked puzzled

\- You say he has a lover?

\- Mmm, could not guarantee that, but someone very important to him, there is a deep attachment ... love? Besides ... it has opened a gap between you, Did you do anything behind his back? - Yoko shook, but said nothing -.... you must do something quickly or he go farther and farther.

\- What I have to do?

\- Talk to him urgent, I see red and black on their sides, red fury, and black death. Something hidden, and he must tell you. I'll see to calm him, I will avoid greater evils.

\- Thank you Charlie, I'll go home now.

\- Call me for anything.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The rest of Wednesday had passed unnoticed for Paul, who remembered the news that Linda had said about John and rejoiced himself.  
After the last meal of the day (another unpalatable onions soup ) Paul was in his cell looking for a toothbrush that Linda had gotten him.  
Yang was in place, apparently writing a long letter, very engrossed in the task.

Once Paul saw he finished it, he asked:

\- Are you writing to family?

\- Yes - Yang smiled at him - I have my wife and 7 year old son, they can not come often to see me because they live in the north, I miss them....

Paul fully understood. He had been there only a few days and it seemed that he could not breathe in every sunrise ... encouraged by the response, Paul dared to ask something that intrigued him.

\- Yang ... you know I'm here for stupid - smiled - but you ... What did you do?

\- Well ... - Yang hesitated - I must to say that I am double stupid than you...  
They both laughed. Yang came and sat next to Paul on his bunk, he carefully closed the letter.

\- I'm here to save to one person - he muttered under his breath.  
Paul looked surprised with a curious gesture, as always, his face published it to the world.

\- Yes ... - continued telling - who should be in jail is really my twin brother - he paused and looked both ways - he was in the drugs ... he was sick and committed minor crimes, really lost. When they came to arrest him, I posed for him, I saved him ended up in jail - Yang smiled - for all I know, he has recovered, is outside the country.

\- But ... Why did you do that? It is so heroic ... but very unfair.

Yang thought an instant response.

\- It's code of blood, you know? ... He would be dead now, I'm stronger than him, always I was ... - and suddenly asked Paul - Would you not give your life for someone you love?

Paul was silent and a beloved face came to mind.

\- Yes - he answered.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
John was dedicated to give lunch to her son, who was busy forming ridiculous imaginary faces with food.

\- Come on, Sean, all will be cold - he said, and immediately smiled - every day I'm more like Mimi, grumpy and heavy - he muttered to himself.

The kitchen was a mess, pots, pans and dirty glasses everywhere.  
At that moment came Rosaura, who gave a hand with cleaning the floor and with Sean, she was lovely old lady and had that bit of Galician humor that John captivated him, made him remember the days of 66, when he filmed "How I won the war".

\- Hey Rosssss !!! - He shouted just saw her - how lucky that you come back!!!

Rosaura looked around and saw the apocalypse in the kitchen.

\- Yeah, yeah, I always get the best part, Mister ... - replied sideways.

John went over and kissed him - Now that's the best part? - And they both laughed, while Sean just doing funny faces.

Within half an hour and when the department seemed in order, came Yoko.

Without stopping or observe anything, she told John she needed to talk with him alone.

John got up reluctantly, he could have said no, but it was Sean there and avoided any altercation. They went to the bedroom, Yoko sat and asked John to do the same.

\- Now, I want you to tell me what's wrong - she asked

\- Nothing at all.

Yoko did not expect it to be easy talk with him, but she was found tired of these games.

\- John ... I know you, you remember? ... You know you can trust me?.

\- Can I? - He asked, looking - I'm not sure I trust in a liar.

\- What do you mean? - Yoko was uneasy but tried to look astonished.

\- I Know that you called asking to investigate at Paul before going to Tokyo, he is in prison because of you, summarizing.

She realized instantly picture of the situation.

\- He is prisoner for his fault, really. I did not put drugs in the suitcase, I just wanted he to be deported, they said you it too?

\- Why ????? - John suddenly shouted, gesturing with his hands - Why did you?

\- For us, he called me a few days earlier, he mocking, he said he would take our Presidential Suite once there, you know you can not let their negative energy and invade our places ..

\- I shit on the energies !!!!! - John shouted with all his might - You put his life at risk! ... And I also you lied meeee like a damn fool! I need you to let me breathe !!!!

\- Are you going to leave us?

John glared at her. He was tired of handling.

\- Leave me alone! - He shouted, as he turned Sean was there on the door of the room, looking scared.

\- Dad? - Moaned

Yoko ran and lifted him out of there.

\- This is what your Macca does each time he crosses our path - and left.

.......................................................................................................................................................  
Finally, Paul found his toothbrush under the bed, relieved, began to wash and rinse in the small sink that had cell.  
It was Thursday January 24, are forecast tomorrow Friday will the day of his liberation. He just had to endure a few more hours.  
Not bad.  
He knew that Linda perhaps had already left the country, on the advice of her family firm, she should avoid press, tumult and madness for he kids. That reassured Paul, feeling part of his normal life resumed.

Many prisoners were going to have their meetings with their relatives was the visiting time..., suddenly a guard spoke to Yang who jumped for joy, he hugged Paul and said:

\- They've been my wife and son here, to see me !!! Can you believe?

\- You'll have to give her the letter in person !!!! - Paul laughed

Yang lifted her thumb and left quickly.

Paul continued his task of hygiene with the final rinse.  
He was calm and hopeful. He set out to do some quick notes about what to do when he got out of there. Let Yang his data was important, had taken a liking to his mate, and if he could help in anything, he would.

Someone entered the cell while he was on his back.

\- What did you forget? The letter? - Paul asked as he turned.

But it was not Yang. Standing before him was another inmate, a stranger, tall, with an intense look like an eagle. His breathing was accelerated ... Paul remembered that breath, the same he had heard a few days ago.

\- What do you want? ... Do you want hear a song ? - asked Paul a little wary.

\- No - he replied - I want hear your moans.

And he closed the cell inside.


	7. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic and this chapter in particular is like an oil slick that is advancing in my head ...
> 
> I do not usually write scenes like this. Is not my style, but the plot is the plot.
> 
> WARNING: there is violence and uncomfortable sex scene. Anyone who is offended, disruptive or affects such texts, please, you skip the first section of the chapter (one of three scenes). I will only say that Paul suffered a nasty and violent encounter with an inmate.
> 
> That it's all just fiction, FICTION! , as I know, none of this happened ever.  
>  The story continues. Please, I appreciate your comment.

Paul froze in front of the unknow man.

The first thing he thought was that he had misunderstood, but the threatening attitude of the other, quickly woke his survival instinct.  
Then the intruder came closer to him, looking into his eyes with a look of sly mockery.

\- You have the best ass of the entire damn jail, baby.

Paul swallowed. Never before he had reached an extreme situation of violence like this in front of a stranger. His androgynous beauty had brought him uncomfortable moments earlier when he was very young, from timid approaches to sexual advances of some who thought saw fertile ground in him.  
He used to laugh at these stupids confused men ...

But this was very different.

Paul looked past the shoulders of the man. Nobody was going down the hall ... it was empty. Where the fuck is all people?

\- No one will come, the guard is "distracted" ... - he said.

Paul stepped back, there was not much place for now... he get the edge of the bed.

\- Wait, hey ... do not do anything ... - nervous stammered while he trying to see how to escape.  
Then the stranger pulled a knife from his sleeve that flashed in front of him.

\- You choose, in good way or you become a legend ... dead.

Now, Paul was shaking from head to toe "This can not be happening ... I can not die here, now ... no! How the hell got a knife here? ... He can not kill meeee ... "

The stranger saw at the face of Paul, terrified.

\- Knees - he ordered

\- No ... listen ...

\- Come on! make haste - and held the knife under his chin, touching his throat.

He knelt while the man was stung with edge, dangerously, he reveled running his fingers through parted lips of Paul, and looked libidinously.

\- Come on, Dolly - sigh - you know what to do ...

\- I ... I do nn...not ... stammered

The man down his own pants almost to his knees and Paul saw his cock exposed in front of him, it was completely excited. The stranger with little patience, grabbed a handful of hair of Paul and pulled it closer to the area.

\- Come on, you and your dirty Rock friends do this all the time ... eh? Do it!

Paul closed his eyes. Then, there were only touches, sounds, smells ... repugnance ... in a second, as if he could out of his body, he saw all the projected image in his mind. He, there, knees performing oral sex on this man who looked totally deranged pleasure at him...

He felt dizzy. His heart was racing uncontrollably in his chest and tried unsuccessfully not to think about.

"God! God! Do this will end soon !, I can not ... I can not ... he will go ... he will go, pleaseeeeee !!! God, this is ughhh !!! - His mind was in chaos.

\- Open your eyes, shit !!!!!! - Yelled the man - look at me how I enjoy!

At that moment he felt uncontrollable nauseas, he could take no more, he jumped back in one movement and went to bed. With one foot kicked the man in his chest who could not react in time, fell back, unable to balance because his low pants, but an instinct managed to take leg of Paul, who also fell to the floor side with a strong blow.

The knife flew near to his face and he grabbed quickly.

They both stood up at the same time, now... fight or die.

Sweaty, with the knife in his left hand and bent watching each other's moves, Paul felt he was a Teddy Boy bully from Liverpool again ... also he knew it could end very badly.  
He threw a desperate slap trying to stick with the knife at the man, zoom out or damage him, but the stranger seemed to have knowledge of martial arts, it only took a second to disarm him.  
Then came the blow on the jaw and Paul fell.

From the floor, with his face against the concrete, he saw a thin line of blood running ... and it was from him.

Then all was black.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The kettle whistled for over a minute indicating that the water was hot... but John was lost in thought, staring without seeing the drawings of the tiles in the kitchen.

Yoko had left the house for a day, taking with Sean a walk to games a nearby amusement park, she said, to entertain and out of the area surrounding cranky of John... had also carried Rosaura with them.

John, who had just smoke a little this and that, was already in the stage of steady your nerves overwhelmed.

He sat on the living room carpet with his cup of mint tea, steaming.

Is THIS his place in the world? - He asked - Until just over a week he was sure of it. Now all was questionable. How could he go ahead with all? Should he shuffle and start all again in his life?

He turned his mind to the worst, like an ax that wound again hit over the tree, Why Yoko had lied so brazenly? This also made him wonder how many times he had been deceived without him knowing ...? It was undoubtedly a relationship damaged, deeply ... How believe again after a lie?

Also, he was lonely, really.

He discovered a sad thought. He did not have a friend which talk about what happened to him.  
All current friends were of both, perhaps closest to Yoko than himself, approved by her - he thought - ...and his old friends ... no one tolerated Yoko really, talk to them of this problem would be like throwing fresh meat to the lions and John did not need that now.

He thought in Paul. God! ... how he needed to see him! He knew he would soon be released, needed to talk about anything with him, laugh with him.

He closed his eyes and his mind flew many years ago, recalled the brightness of his dark hair and his particular perfume mingled with the breeze of the summer night in 1958, when the "blood brothers" were born ...

Paul was already sitting beside him in the yard, brought the "instruments".

\- Hey, Macca, cut yourself first, I will see how you bleed!

-Shhhh ... - he hissed Paul - do not shout, my father is sleeping ... and if wakes, you out flying.

\- Your old Jim sleeping like a log, this is a big fuck pact, not distraction, Macca.

\- Do you remember how is? - Paul asked as he pulled a medical scalpel, which took from the old bag of Mary.

\- Of course! I saw it in a film of indians, they know how to be true blood brothers, will be a secret pact between us - He said staring at him.

\- Yes ... yes, I know, I also went to the cinema that day.

\- Well then ... it's your turn.

Paul took the danger cutter and biting his lower lip, he did himself a small cut on the palm of his right hand, the hand of the heart. Blood spurted quickly.

\- It is ... Now you!- He handed the knife to John.

John saw the blood of his friend and made the move to get up - I remembered I have to go to the bathroom ... -

\- Hey !!!!  
John laughed at the desperate face of Paul.

He put face of bully and also cut the palm of his hand.

\- Give me your hand and repeat after me - ordered John.

Both joined their palms and fingers intertwined, John raised his arm, pointing to the sky above the huge moon on Forthlin Road.

\- We, "Eyes with feets" and "Rare Nose" promise tonight that will be blood brothers ...  
Paul repeated containing a laugh.

\- We beware each others from the danger ... ... include to laugh bad jokes of the other ....  
Paul made his face to John, but he tempted.

\- ... And stay together even far away ... till death do us part ... All this will be written among the stars forever.

\- Hey, this looks like a marriage !!! - Paul complained.

\- It's more than that, Macca, here there is no divorce ...

And they both laughed in the moonlight.

John came out of memory with a smile.  
Many things happened that had ruined the treasure of those moments, pointless discussions, small and great pride and ambition of shit. Separating them.  
Human stupidity.

He sipped iced tea and begged almost so low that he can soon see him again.

\- Everything will be different from now, Paul - he promised.

............................................................................................................................

The first thing Paul saw opened his eyes was a red cross out of focus.

I did not know where he was and the place was extremely bright , blinded him even more.

I'm dead, he thought stunned.

Opposite him, the outline of a woman dressed as a nurse.

\- Mom? - Stammered Paul.

A hand squeezed him gently.

\- Are you very well, sir, do not worry. We have administered painkillers and other medicines because the blows. Can you see me?

Paul tried to focus and gradually he got used to light the place. It was the infirmary from the prison, he saw near, and also Yang was here, who apparently expected him to wake up.

-Paul?

\- Yes ... I can see you now - he said still dizzy - Yang ... What happened?

The nurse quietly withdrew to fetch the doctor.

At that time Paul remembered everything.

As a slap, came a succession of flashes in his head ... the scene of what happened and shook him again felt the horror and disgust of the moment.

\- Oh noooo ... nooo - he whimpered.

Yang, stood beside him and watched him carefully.

He looks his terrible injuries. His cheek was purple, a major inflammation and bruise on her jaw and one eye almost closed, according to the nurse in his right side also had bruises, arms, sides and legs.

\- You are really all hurt, but not broken, that's all, you was attacked by a depraved,but not long enough to damage more...

Paul looked at him, a tear fell down her cheek hurt.

\- Ho ... How do you know?

\- I was talking with my wife in the hall ... Do you remember who came to see me? Well, I told her that you were sharing the cell with me, she begged me and begged me again ... she wanted to see you!... I don´t knew if the guard help me, but ... yes! our friend was there...in a few minutes I asked permission to go for you, when I was coming to the cell ... well ... I saw that man has you on the floor, you were unconscious!

When he saw me coming, he jumped threatening me with a knife, I turned away and he ran down the hall. What I did was succor you and I brought you here, about 3 hours ago.

Paul listened tormented. At one point he broke into tears.

\- He was gonna kill me ... I know ... I.., I have to leave, I have to go ... Yang ... please help me. I can not die here !!! ... I have to save John or he will be killed!

Yang reassured him, but did not understand what he said.

\- He will not bother you again, I swear.

\- I'm leaving tomorrow, Yang, nobody know except my lawyer - he confessed.

\- Heyyyy - that's fantastic!- shout with encouraged - then you should get be ok, friend ... here you will heal, you'll see ... - then he thought - but ... What ? Why you have to rescue John?

Paul was calming down slowly, and once he regained his composure realized the awful mistake he had made, had neglected one of Orco's warnings: "If more people knows about this clairvoyance, more harder will be to change it"

Yet in his pain, he told everything to Yang.  
.


	8. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow the story. I hope you are find interesting to read, like me, to write.  
>  No warnings in this chapter, except that everything is absolute fiction, the dialogues and some invented characters entirely.  
>  I would love to know what you think about the fic, if your liking, please, leaving a simple comment.  
>  Thanks to all who are reading and following!

Friday January 25, 1980  
The release

The wounds and bruises were improving significantly after medical care, reducing swelling of his face and the pain of the blows.  
But, Paul thought, the great internal wound, the pain in his soul, the humiliation, that was going to last ...who knows how long?  
He was preparing mentally for the Sunami, he should to get out and confront his lost life again after a pause of 10 days.

Yang looked lost on several questions. He had shaken by the revelation of Paul, about clairvoyance, and as he knew other cases, Orco never wrong.

Would this be the man who would prevent the announced murder of John Lennon ...? Could him? What will become of both or rather of him, if can not change nothing?

Apparently there were no answers in his mind. At the bottom of his heart Yang was afraid and sorry for him.

They had already said almost everything each other , the good wishes, jokes and emotions to the surface. The Yang presence in that place was a sort of guardian angel timely to Paul and he let know to him.

Now came the time to say goodbye with promises to meet again at some point, not knowing if will happen.

The guard told Paul that his lawyer was waiting for him to come out, finally.

\- Well... - said Yang - Go away now, if I were in your shoes, I would start running away from here.

Paul laughed and winked to his cellmate.

\- I hope you're soon out!!!.

\- Yes, it is in October, before the end of the year I'll see you somewhere.

\- Can you come to my house and stay with us, Linda will love it, you know, you can pay me rent!

They both laughed and hugged each other fraternally.

Then Paul turned and followed the guard, only a few things he hated more than tearful goodbyes, but could not help feeling a lump in his throat.

His lawyer met him in the hall, had already signed and paid everything due. He handed him a box with his belongings, the same things that had seized upon when he entering the prison.

Paul saw the contents and he lit up, took an object from the box and asked to return to the cell. His lawyer did not understand what the purpose, but agreed. The astonished guard, confused but accompanied him for the last time back to the place.

\- Yang! - Shouted Paul - I bring something!

\- You're back? What did you do now? - Yang laughed.

Paul showed him his watch, it was a beautiful object of great emotional value as it had been a gift from his brother Mike, on his last birthday.

\- I want you to give it to your wife, she saved me, you know ... and I hope to meet her one day.

Yang could not believe. He looked at the valuable clock and to Paul alternately, excited.

\- Ohhh thank you!!! She is still in Tokyo, on Monday she will come to see me and I will give to her! ... really thanks, it's an incredible gesture on your part!

\- Is nothing compared ... now, friend ... I gotta go.

\- Run away !!! - Yang smiled.

Paul glanced at the guard was pretty far back in the aisle. He cleared his throat and his face flushed as he asked Yang in a whisper:  
\- Ehh, just something more ... - he search the words - ... when you found me unconscious next to this ...guy ... I ´d got my pants?

Yang understood his terrible concern and reached out, clutching his shoulder.

\- Yes, Paul, fully clothed - he replied.

...............................................................................................................................................

Yoko came very renewed from the little walk with Sean.  
She looked with extra energy and quite cheerful too.

Sean, just came in, sought out his father running by the house, John was lying in bed, reading newspapers and scoring some things that seemed interested to him.

\- Dad !!!! Daddy !!! ... Look what I brought from the park !!! - He shout and went to bed going over him, leaping and laughing while he trying unfolded a banner.

\- What's that, little crazy boy? - John looked fun.

Sean finally opened the sheet and was the fantastic famous image of The Beatles with the American flag behind. 1964.

\- Here is you, Daddy !!!! Are you !!! – pointed Sean

John looked at Yoko, she seems fun watching the whole scene with a hand covering a kind of conspiratorial smile.

\- ... And so? - Asked John

\- It Is the white flag. I give up. Make the peace.

John did not know what to say while Sean covered it with the flag.

Once past the euphoria of the return and the child asleep, John left the room of his son and sat on the couch, checking his notes.  
Yoko walked closer trying not to disturb.

\- Is true what I said today, John - said with a soft whisper mode.

John looked up at her.

\- I'm hurt Yoko, is not time to talk about this ... and do not know how long it will take to heal.

Yoko sat beside him.

\- Look, we can not claim: Give peace a chance, while we fought each other as enemies.

\- I did not declare the war, eh? ...

\- Yes, yes ... so I said, I give up, sorry. Forgive all. Did you think that I am also human and I could wrong?

John sighed.

\- I'm not one to not forgive you, but you know... I not forget, dammit ...

\- I know ... I was mistaken, a little selfishness maybe, I wanted to overprotect us ... Can you give a truce?

John did not know what to answer, of course he would not slam the door and leave all, although that would have been healthy. Sean needed them, he had the right to grow up with the love of both, John had personally suffered each absence, first his father and then his mother. And he know, he did the same error with Julian... He did not want to repeat, not with Sean....

\- Maybe ... - John doubt - ....but I assure you that many things will change, and perhaps you do not like at all.

Yoko hugged him.

She was not backing down at all. Women like she never did, she was just gathering momentum to move faster.

\- We'll see - she said smiling.

.......................................................................................................................................................

On the way to the airport, hundreds of fans waving and watered the road screaming in farewell. Paul waved to the crowd by making the sign of victory, trying to smile despite his still sore jaw.

His lawyer looked shocked.

\- Paul - interrupted - There is still time if you want to sue for damages, you suffered an attack in your cell and could ...

\- No. I do not want to do anything. Forget it. I just want to leave here as soon as possible.

Paul knew his attacker had been identified, of course, the cameras had caught his face in the hallway. But he would not file any lawsuit against the prison institution, or anything. I wanted this to remain buried there, no one ever knows what really happened. The humiliation he would only stay inside of him, perhaps in time this would also disappear. He was afraid that some information from leaking to the press, he was terrified, he remembered how Brian Epstein used to "hide" any inconvenient situation as lovers, riots or alleged children of any of the four, so nobody never know.

It was the best, now.

His flight was uneventful, partly asleep and partly wrote about his future plans.  
He closed his eyes, thought in John.

Times of great change are coming.


	9. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than usual, they would be two, but I think it is better to put the three complete sequences and avoid much anxiety waiting for the next posting.  
>  Everything that happens is important for to track history.  
>  No warnings, except that everything is fiction. Never have produced these events, nor dialogue, it is all my invention.  
>  I hope you like this chapter, it excites me. Please comment your opinion is always welcome.  
>  Be mercy with the mistakes. :)

Chapter 9: IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter IX  
Summary:

 

IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter IX

On Saturday morning he rose early, immersed in a terrible anxiety, he knew that from yesterday, Paul was free  
and probably already back home in England. John was nervous and walked in circles without realizing it.  
He would sit, he stand again, always to no more than 3 or 4 meters of the phone.

"Fuck!" He thought, "Why not he called me?"

He sat on a chair facing the window. The city emitted a sound sordid.

"The trip is fucking quite long," he reasoned, "it must be exhausted as hell, unwilling to talk ... and ..."

Suddenly, a thought went through him like a spear.

"And if he knew that Yoko had something to do with his arrest? If he could know in some fucking way that she was the guilty? "

He stood again, He was lonely, hitting the same places like a cat confinement .

"If it so, he never speak to me again ! ... Even he may think that I had something of guilt with it! "

He felt dizzy, took a cigarette and lit it, his hands were shaking when he looked through his exhalation of smoke. He landed squarely on the couch, and now stared at the phone. He clasped his hands in front of it to stop the tremor.

"No, no ... it can not happen ... is unlikely, think, think" ... he said,

"Is just my fucking mind running at the speed of light ... I'll wait"

On the other hand, he recalled that Yoko had left for somewhere ... offices? ... Really he did not know where ... don´t care, and Sean was still asleep, if he wanted to speak with Paul quiet, this was the right time.

He picked up the tube and began to dial the number he knew by heart.  
....................................................................................

Linda was eating her nails, and if kept well, could do away until her knuckles, she thought.

She had cooked fairly quiet lunch, she had prepared the table with the help of Heather and Mary. Placing flowers, bright utensils, new napkins, all gave a cheerful look ... now they were all eating and expectant, passing small fights between children, fruit of the nerves were breathed in the air.

The family lawyer appointed to accompany the departure of Paul from Japan, had called her from the airport,

saying that they were on their way to home, it made more than 2 hours, which should be here.  
"The damn traffic," she answered herself.

It was in these thoughts when the phone rang. Linda jumped in her chair.

"Who the hell is now?"

\- Hi ... - Attended Linda.

John hesitated for a second before answering.

\- Hey, Linda, it is me, John.

\- Ohhh, boy! You'll stop my heart! - laughed nervously Linda - Here we are the whole family waiting for Paul... at any time he will be here!

\- Sorry, certainly I just wondering, what's the news? His flight has been quiet?

\- Yes, yes, it called our lawyer says he was exhausted and hungry, I would say, and here, I have prepared his favorite food! Yesterday, we received the visit of George and Olivia, they were offered me their help for anything, they were very friendly ... Ringo also called me ... I must say all of you surprised me ...

\- Why? - Asked John.

\- Well, the four were pulling live snakes to each other but when there is a problem with any of the group, there are, all present! All of you are like a strange brotherhood!

\- You have a point ... yes...we are, you may have noticed that we are crazy too ...!

\- Fully ...

\- Well Linda, I do not delay you more, tell him I called, this had us in suspense at all, you know, were ten days of shit ...

\- That's right, John and I guess ...

At that time the sound of the latch of the main entrance was heard.

The first to go from the table and run to him, was Stella, followed by Mary.

\- Dad !!!! Daddy !!!! - The cries of children as he entered, were emotional .

Linda saw Paul, smile at them from the entrance hallway as he moved toward the main hall, more enlightened, and she could see his face, hurt.

She gave up the telephone in the air and it was swaying under the table.

\- Oh nooo! Paul !!! What have they done at you?!

Linda ran to him, Mary, Stella were on each side embraced his father, both wept inconsolably.

\- Never ... Never ... Never again leave me again !!!!!! - Stella shouted between sobs. Mary was so choked that he could not make a sound.

\- I promise Stell ... - Paul said - I never leave again ...

Linda hugged him around the waist gave him a kiss, then stroked his bruises visible on his face.

\- What damn they have done to you? Those horrible blows !!!! Were they tortured you? - Asked Linda, she was already very nervous.

Paul was overcome by the emotion of the reunion, tired and looked like it was years since he had left home.

\- Nooo, Lyn, was an acc ... an accident, a stupid accident ...

\- What are you talking about? What accident? ... And nobody was there to take care of you?  
Paul collapsed in a chair, with her little girls still hugging him.

\- I'm fine, shhhh, this is over, please, Lyn ...

Then she saw the look of him pleading mercy, out of all he had suffered in his absence, Linda just held him and stroked his hair.

\- I'll make your douche, love, then you´ll get your favorite food.

Nobody realized that John was online.

He, like an invisible guest, had heard everything that happened at that time, every word, cry and scream ... and his heart was crushed ...

His first reaction to hearing that children saw Paul was hanging tube, Linda no longer answered, he realized that left him obviously forgotten, given the circumstances ... and it was right to preserve the privacy of the home of Paul and his family, but ... Linda had shouted just before he hung up ... and could not stop hear that... ¡¡¡Paul was hurt !!!!! Apparently in his face, bumps ... An accident in jail?

John knew immediately that Paul was lying, he knew the tone in his voice breaks, more than anything in the world, could imagine twisting up his face to the right, looking uncertain, his voice trembling ... he was lying ... What had happened ? These filthy rats had made him physical damage!

He began to call loudly.

\- Helloooo ... Hellooo !!!! Paul !!! ... Is anybody out there ???

No one seemed to be around to hear it.

At one point, James left the group and went to the table to search his welcome gift to his father, a drawing of beautiful colorful guitars. But the drawings had fallen from the table with the uproar. After searching through the papers scattered on the floor, he found it and smiled.  
Then he heard a little voice coming from the phone. He walked over and picked it up, curious.

\- Hello? - James said.

\- Hey baby !!! ... Hello! ... Hello! Please give me with your dad? Yes? Call to him...

James turned to see his father, cornered by his sisters and his mother, all hugging him and crying yet. He wrinkled her little nose before answering.

\- No. Dad is sad ... Bye!

And he hung up the call.

..................................................................................................

 

Yoko was only sure of one thing. She hated Paul.

And it had been so since the day she met him in the mid-60s, when she sought to ask a manuscript of a Beatles song that could be used for a book she was doing.  
Paul was not interested in giving her anything and suggested that she talk to John about that topic.

She never forgets his face, he looked at her with arrogancy.  
Since that day, Yoko determined that he was vulgar, ignorant and despicable, a lucky guy to have crossed with Lennon.

Clearly she never imagined then John would be interested in her, could he have been a pedant too, but was not, Yoko was exotic, intriguing, mysterious and intelligent and these qualities fit together with what John was looking for without knowing .

Then she played the best card in the game, managed to separate, with cunning and time, John from Paul.

Still, they seemed to be attached invisibly, always.

She took the Saturday morning to visit Swan. It was time to act and needed help.

She came in and almost without greeting, burst.

\- I need you to help me with John, is moving away from me ... and I will not allow!

\- Please, sit down - he told - the first thing is to calm down, and tell me.

Yoko explained what had happened, everything. Also the latest talks, the negative reaction, forgiveness half, his coldness persisted, his threat to "changes" ...

\- There's something else - Yoko said - Paul is present in his mind all the time, has invaded again, as he has tried to do all life.

\- How is that? - asked Charlie

Yoko thought for a moment and finally used an analogy to explain.

\- John and Paul have ... something that unites them ... I do not know what the hell is ... because they are so different!  
When I met them, it seemed as if they were in a sort of own tank, breathing at the same rate, united in their own element ... they looked each other without speaking and both knew what to do ... is abnormal if you think about - recalled alarmed - But John saw me , achievement see me through the thick glass, it was fantastic ... and he got out from there ... he started breathing again, Charlie, and it was thanks to me.

\- I understand - Charlie said, imagining the strange comparison.

\- Then you understand that you must do everything possible so that John does not return to the "tank" anymore. Right?

Yoko left the place excited, She had left to him a Christmas card that Paul had sent them written by his own hand, just over a month, with that, Charlie could "work" with his energy.

She was optimistic about the future.

She came to the department Dakota and found John, stirring cabinets and pulling some clothes in a suitcase.

\- What are you doing? ... What happened? ... Where should we go? - Yoko asked.

\- We're not going ... "I" am going! ... To England.

....................................................................................................

Paul had taken a relaxing, warm and immersion bath, which had acted magically in his body.  
While he dried his hair, looked in the mirror.

Still he had clear marks of the attack, he hope that with the days would clearing the lilac patches and bruises from the fall.

He did not want anyone to see him so.

Looking himself, appeared a feeling, something he had never experienced before.  
He looked at his face and felt revulsion.

That boyish appearance had brought him a lot of satisfaction but also dislikes, all his life. Sometimes were teasing, innuendo, scorn, awkward moments but now ... he really felt he had already crossed the line, after the humiliation of the abuse he had suffered.  
He did not know, but women and children who had suffered some form of sexual abuse usually to experience this feeling, and, sometimes ended thinking, mistakenly that they, the victims, were at some point, the blame for what happened.

As he dressed, he shook that negative thought from his mind.

Like a balm, the familiar smells of food that were running in the house, came to his soul, and her eyes filled with tears.

\- Love... - Linda hit the door - Can I come in?

\- Yes, Lyn ...

Linda brought him his slippers and watched as he buttoned his shirt.

\- I forgot to tell you... called John.

Paul's heart quickened at the mention of his name.

\- Ohhh ... was it today?

\- Yes, he said that you call him when you can.

\- I will, now.

\- Do not you want to eat something before, honey?

Paul stroked her hair, he putting a tuft behind her ear and kissed her gently on the lips.

\- You know me, if I do not talk to him, I will not eat quiet. Will be a few minutes.

Paul went toward the study, children were doing noisy, happy, watching the favorite program. It was a blessing that they can withstand everything, and then laugh as easily.

He entered, closed the door and dialed the number of John.

\- Yes??? .. - Yoko, irritated said.

\- Ehhh .. mmm, Yoko, It is me, Paul ... Is John there?

Yoko winced. This could miraculously serve to appease the unleashed madness of John.

\- Ohhh Paul !!!! Dearrrr! ... What a joy to hear your voice! ... You're home? ... Fantastic! ... Yes, yes ... John is here ...

John had jumped out over bed as soon as she mentioned "Paul" and was at her side. She handed him the tube with a fake smile.

\- Hello Paul! - John said in a cheerful tone - ... Wait a minute!

John covered the receptor with one hand.

\- Leave me alone - told her - and closes the door.

Yoko's eyes grew like two plates.

\- Ohhh ... the "changes" ... the "changes" - said and left the room.

John took again the talk.

\- Hey Macca! Finally ...!!!

The sound of his voice always had a hypnotic power over Paul, shortened distances ... stop time.... away his fears.

\- Johnny ...

\- What do you say? ... it was difficult to contact you ... eh, boy?

\- It happens to all prisoners, Johnny - Paul said with a tone of comic irony.  
John laughed nervously.

\- How are you? How you been tried to?

\- Well ... - Paul tried to focus on his positive memories - the truth ... I must say I had a great cell mate.

John felt a pang of jealousy at this remark, like a teenager.

\- "Great cell mate" ... that sounds like crap interesting ...

\- I will talk you about him soon ... I will be in New York next week, I will stay several days ... until after february, 8 ...we shall see, eh?

John whistled ... it was great news!

\- I'll receive as you deserve, old friend ...

\- Is that good or bad? - Paul laughed.

\- Is very good ... Are you okay, really? - John reiterated, he wanted Paul to confess about his "accident" but, he thought, perhaps that would be possible only personally.

\- Yeah, well, I am recovering ... - admitted, his voice hoarse from exhaustion.

\- I need to see you, Macca, I have many things to talk to you.

Paul was silent... What had changed in that time for John? He show gentle, unusual, compassionate toward him, opening his concern ... it seemed as if he was living in a parallel dimension!

\- I ... missed you, Johnny ...

Neither of both knew why the other had dropped their guard. John for his part, was indirectly blamed for the arrest that Yoko had caused Paul, and Paul...he knew his friend could possibly be in mortal danger very soon. It was not time to dispute.

\- John ...

\- Yes?

Paul was going to say "I love you", but changed afterthought.

\- Thanks for calling - He said.

\- Are you crazy? - John cry - I was climbing the walls because I can not speak to you ... See you soon, rests, mate!.

\- Ok, then ... see you soon... Be careful!

\- Bye, luv!

Both hung with the same little smile on their faces.


	10. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warning here: except nothing is real and all is absolute fiction, dialogues, scenes and some persons and places.  
>  Thank all the people had read, please let me know what you think! I love read your opinion.

IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER X

 

Paul, Linda and the kids were travelling to New York on a private plane.  
While some of them slept, Paul sat with his hand cupping his chin and stared out of the airplane window, his mind lost in the space beyond. Linda cradled a sleepy James in her arms, Occasionally casting a worried glance towards her husband.

She had noticed some changes in Paul since his return.

Although they had engaged in very good sex, almost desperate in its intensity, she still saw and sensed in Paul, strange signs and behaviors that she was unable to define or put her finger on.

Moreover, several days after he had returned home, Paul was still evasive when it came to explaining what had happened to cause the marks and bruises on his body "I stumbled stupidly on the stairs," was all that Paul said by way of explanation to any who asked, even to her.

One night Paul was fast asleep and she turned on the light to see his almost naked body. She slowly lifted the sheets and was amazed to see so many bruises on his arms, legs and shoulder. These injuries, thought Linda, don’t coincide with a fall.

Knowing this, left her with a horrible question ... What if he had been the victim of an attack? ... Or worse ... abuse ?, She couldn’t think about it without flinching ... what degradation had he suffered? She was not sure if he could be persuaded to confess to her someday.

Also, something irregular was happening simultaneously. Something that alarmed her.  
She had already been through a black period in Paul’s life, and he now seemed to be in a low spirits, he was experiencing artistic block and he had also relapsed, secretly, to drinking

Although 1970 was a long time ago, here they were a decade later seemingly repeating the same scenario. Back then it had been because of the breakup of the Beatles ... But what had set this off this time? ... Was it that damn prison and a secret he had carried with him from there?

Linda just prayed that the imminent visit to John would provide natural inspiration to Paul and return to her, the husband she knew .

 

As he looked out the window at the sky, Paul was absorbed in his thoughts.  
He had plans and was filled with worry.

Plans to prevent a possible attack on John, as he remembered his nightmare and considered the predictions by the clairvoyant Orco and his intuitions. He realised all of these things had a direct relationship with the number 8 ...

But what did it mean? ... February 8? ... or March? ... or November? 

He did not know ... or perhaps – he wondered - was it the month 8: August? All of this made him think that he should be in New York, close to John, on those key dates in those months ... and that way he could try to see what it was that was emerging. He would be alert and ready for anything.

Moreover, he was filled with fear. He was terrified of not being able to change anything.

A day before the attack in the prison, he had quite a lot of hope about the future. He was sure he could intervene in this horrible fate, but then everything changed ... he had not even been able to prevent what happened to himself! ... So ... How to trust that he could do anything to prevent something happening to John?

The fear and insecurity that he felt, ate away at him inside, the shadow of depression haunted him and made him resort to drinking, he was desperate and could not tell anyone ...  
Still, the feelings persisted, the drinking numbed them but still he was struggling not to give in to them.

He focused on John, it would only be a few short hours till he would see him again and he shivered, excited ...

At the airport, a car was waiting to take them directly to the Eastman’s residence, Paul and the whole family would be staying at their house during their visit to New York, but they had already scheduled several visits to the Dakota.

.................................................................................................................................

John did not want to be rude, but he did not want or need women hovering at his meeting with Paul.

Tonight, a welcome dinner would be good - he thought - but nothing more, afterwards he hoped to drop Linda off at her family home, and spend some time alone with him ... he had reserved a place, a pub near the port that was discreet and intimate and would let them shut out the world and provide the privacy they both needed at this time.

John was hoping it would be a chance to get closer to Paul.

He wanted to reconnect with his friend after all the shit that had happened between them over the years.

Could he?   
There had been so much shit pass between them so many twists and turns!!! Both had families, they were older ... and in making their own lives ... they had separated, but - wondered John - on some level ... would the love that had united them be intact?

For her part, as was her custom, Yoko wore black, inside and out. John did not want her present at the reunion, but she had been organizing everything.

The table was prepared especially for dinner with "Macca and wife." Yoko tried not to seem affected by their imminent arrival and to accept it with grace.

John, as always these days, did not discuss anything with her. He only spoke to her to ask her not to be a shit-stirrer for once. Yoko bore his indifference only because she trusted Swan, who had told her that soon it would be over this state of "ice storm" between the two.

Sean was in his room and was in the care of Rosaura, who had remained to take care of him.

At 8pm, the guests arrived.

John opened the door and saw Paul.  
And his beautiful eyes pierced John’s heart again, just like on July 6, 1957 and he opened his arms instinctively.

\- Come here!

Paul approached him and hugged him, resting his face on John’s shoulder, breathing the scent of his neck and he moaned softly, close to tears. John leant into the embrace, rubbing his back and kissing his hair ...

"God!" ... Paul felt the full weight of his grief about to let loose and drown him right there. He had to use restraint to make sure it did not show.

\- What a beautiful moment! - Yoko said theatrically with her hands over her heart – Come on, come on or dinner will get cold!

Linda greeted them both and was intercepted by Yoko, who led her to the table.

The dinner passed with normal conversation, as the two couples discussed common themes: Children, their antics, news , fashion, etc. Yoko and Linda talked for quite a long time about macrobiotic cooking recipes and Linda made mental notes of several tips.

John proudly told Paul about how smart Sean was growing up to be ... Paul listened, smiled and also shared stories about his own children, as an equally proud father.

Everything was passing pleasantly, John brought the coffee and put on a funny act as he balanced the tray and set it on the table.

\- Would you like something else? - John said, like a waiter, with a napkin folded over his arm.

\- Yes - said Paul – I’d like you to pay the bill!

Everyone laughed at the answer. While coffee was served, Yoko studied Paul.  
She noticed changes in his face, dark circles seemed to reveal that he was not resting well of late ...

\- And how was your stay in Japan? - she asked with total insensitivity.

John, who was sipping his coffee, almost choked on the hot liquid. He turned red and lowered the cup before he spilt the contents. He looked sideways at Yoko, wishing he could strangle her there.

Paul did not answer immediately. His gaze was lost in the steam from the cup.

\- I have spent better days in the Caribbean - he replied without looking at her.

\- Actually - Linda added - it was all very unfair and hard for us, still, luckily he is back home and ... he only hurt himself a little when he fell on the stairs, an accident ... but nothing more.

\- Oh! I´m sorry - said Yoko – such falls are often painful ...

\- Well, well - John said – let’s forget these troubles. I’ll take Paul out to provide some distraction, and take him and his mind off of such things, if Linda gives me permission!

Linda looked at both friends with surprise.

\- distraction? Of course! You can take him so long as “the distraction” doesn’t include painted women!

\- Noooo, - exclaimed John - we will just talk and remember old times before we forget, dear.

Yoko suddenly rose, hiding her displeasure with the news that John and Paul would be going out.

\- Well, I'm going to check on Sean, it was a pleasure to see you again - She shook hands and kissed them both and left.  
John sighed with relief.

\- That is all, friends! - He said with the voice of a cartoon character.

Paul and Linda laughed while they both with John left the Dakota.

The limousine left Linda at her family home. She turned as she exited the car and gestured for the window to be opened, Paul wound it down immediately.  
She looked at him with her most serious face and pointed at them both.

\- No riots. Do not drink or smoke more than usual and no women ...

\- OK Mom! - They both said in unison.

Linda smiled.

\- Ahhhh ... and don’t stay out too late!

The moon looked splendid in the sky of New York City as the limousine moved on, with the two real friends inside, laughing like teenagers.


	11. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are ... , I must warn that the pub place is invented, I don´t know the city of New York and I have been guided only by the Google map, but trying to image the atmosphere in 1980.  
>  No alerts at this occasion, except the romantic sighs two people who like each other, good company.  
>  Are you reading and follow this fic? Do you like it? Please comment, thanks!  
>  Sorry for any unimaginable error. Incredible, but...the story has stretched like a chewing gum. I hope you like it!!!!

IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter XI

The limousine reached the Street closest to Pub . He parked in a strange alley with cobblestones, removed from the usual way of the port circuit. Almost hidden.  
They left the car and outside cold air hit them squarely in their faces. Paul raised the lapels of his coat as he walked next to John, going to the local.

A small neon sign on the "Sub-Pub" door is all that indicated there was the entrance.  
Before arriving at the Pub, Paul was attracted by the whole atmosphere around him seemed to be immersed in a film of the 50s, the architecture, the moisture in the air and poorest lighting helped complete the mystical .

John pointed to the entrance and they entered to a small anteroom that was receiving customers, from there one can see access to the pub itself, from which came an intoxicating melody of Jazz and bustle of thirty people on it.  
John greeted with familiarity to the receptionist who handed him a key, while Paul was going to the central access. John stopped him.

\- No, luv. Here.

John opened a side door leading to a higher floor, Paul followed him upstairs.

They arrived in a private environment, nobody was there.  
Paul observed small empty tables, futons, a bar in the corner, especially stocked for VIP clients, all dimly lit. A large window overlooking the Hudson River, the huge moon and city lights reflected in the water and the show was amazing.

\- Wwwoowww! - Paul said as he plopped down on a futon in front of the window.

John looked fascinated, that was what he wanted to achieve in him. Surprise and comfort.

\- This is my haven, when I can no longer breathe smog-yoko, I come here ... today, I booked for us.

Paul watched John while he going to the small bar and was looking for something to drink. "Smog-yoko" What the hell does that mean? Perhaps he was getting tired of Yoko? This really was unexpected ... He do not want to continue thinking, but he was intrigued.

John handed him one of the glasses of whiskey on the rocks and sat beside him, stretched his legs on the coffee table.  
For a moment, Paul did not know whether he was dreaming or not ... it seemed so unreal to be there with John, alone, calm, chatting like old times, a deja vu suddenly invaded him and smiled for no reason.

John took a "cigarette" from his jacket and handed Paul.

\- Will you take me astray, Johnny Boy - Paul said

\- I'll get back you from the hell, baby - replied John

A few puffs, a few drinks and they were lowering their defenses, slowly were in another state of mind, more relaxed and willing to let be, whatever.

\- Well, Macca - John said as gently expelled smoke - tell me, everything ...

Paul sobered, eased his back, and spoke as if giving a test.

\- Oh, well, well ... I was born on June 18, 1942, in Liverpool, when I was a child ...

\- Hey hey !, ... - John laughed - jump the boring part, boy, tell me about last 20 days!

Paul was under the influence of drink and others, but he realized that John wanted to know details about his arrest, his days in jail ... he did not want to get this far, the shit that he had lived was something to forget, not to revive ... suddenly he felt cornered.

\- What up with you John? - He asked defensively - Before going to Japan, I tried to speak with you several times, you were always busy, always Yoko attended me , but I can heard you were out there, close ... I just wanted to talk to you and I could not ... and then ... What was changed? ... I leave the prison, and you seem looking after me, asking for me ... it's like I started watching a movie at half the story, I missed the beginning ... What happened before with you?

John stared at him.

He was serious, but Paul was not answering, he was on the defensive again. John was not going to admit that Yoko did this evil move for that Paul were arrested, nor could he confess that he felt guilty ... his concern was genuine, the result of this incident, yes, but it helped him revive his dormant deep feelings over Paul.

\- Quiet, luv - John said softly - We came here to have fun ... Can I say I love you, without you bark at me?

Paul was still nervous but John reached out and touched his bangs, this simple action, this subtle hint, made his muscles loosen ...

No one, never, achieved this in him.

-You remember our pact? - Asked John.

-Which of five? - Asked in turn Paul - Forthlin? ... Hamburg? ... Paris? ... India? or Cavendish?

\- Five? My God! I forgot that you're Mister Memory ...  
That was them, a game of ping pong delirious and frantic.

\- Anyway, none has been fulfill - Paul said, with regret.

\- Paul, Life is shit, you see ...

John looked at Paul lips, and also he to John, while the lights in the room playing a sensual dance with the cigarette smoke.

... Their lips were so close together they breathed the same smoke, the same breath. They always had this soft spot for each other's lips, that magnetism. Sometimes they could not even hide it in front of public or cameras, in some photos were those looks ... sometimes they had decided to sit away to avoid this situation.

\- What do you want to know, John?

\- Why you lie about your accident in jail? Did someone hurted you?

Paul looked down and looked at his hands. "A bad sign," thought John, "He was about to shut, deny or explode."

\- I do not want to talk about it ...

\- Look, dear, It´s me... John, I'm here to listen ... Do you want to tell me? ... ah?

Paul moaned involuntary anguish. That was the great power that John had always had over him, on body and soul, just a word, a touch, a look. Why fight it?

\- I suffered an attack ... ... a sickening abuse.

John opened his eyes alarmed, did not expect the direct words, confirmation.  
At heart he wanted to hear something else ... but his heart stopped while seeing him with a gesture of suffering, his moist eyes and anger, his mouth tight for impotence.

\- Noooo, Macca ... shit !!!!! Who? ... What made to you? ... How?

\- He forced me with a knife ... or...oral Sex ... - a thick tear fell down his cheek - ... not made me more because someone reached over the cell again ... I was unconscious on the floor, he...he hit me hard ... You see this stain? It was a huge bruise a few days ago ...

John ran his hand through his mark in Paul jaw, as if to erase ... said no more but closed Paul to his shoulder.

Paul leaned against him and bring out his pain, shedding days and days of bitterness and tension, a hug became stronger the bond between them.  
John cradled and wanted to erase the image of a abused Paul from his head, but most than that, he wanted to calm him.  
For a few minutes all that was heard was a low weep, smothered with a kind of melody. a comforting murmur issued by John.

\- You know, even though... we, sometimes ... - whined Paul - I'm not ... gay.

\- Shhh, baby ... you're not, but me... I´m , yes ... - whispered John

Paul had to laugh amid his tears ... tears and by the giggles, made a shirt dirty in John, he hit his fist on his shoulder by the joke, as he held the weeping-laughter-wet in his throat.

\- Johnnnnn !!!! You can´t ...

\- I can. I'm here, I'll help you forget all, I'll help you Paul, nothing will separates us, nothing.

Paul looked at him and sighed. How long waited for those words in these horrible years? ... "Nothing will separates us" ... This was part of the miracle.

\- Thank you - said - Another pact?

\- Oh Boy! - said John - What would you do if I die tomorrow? Eh?

Paul trembled and he hugged him even more.

\- I will not allow ... it will be over my dead body ...

John laughed. Thinking it was a joke.

..........................................................................................................

Yoko made sure that Sean was asleep and told Rosaura could go to her room to rest, everything was in apparent calm after dinner with Mc Cartney.

Except Yoko interior.

"How is it possible that he go with Paul? Without even warn her about his plans? Where did they go?"  
This has never happened before. She felt threatened, like in 1969.

If she lets grew this rebirth of society, she was lost.  
Paul had the ability to involve John and mastering for his own purposes, musical or whatever ... How much cost Yoko that John realized !!!! And now he seemed to be lost behind him again.

What the hell was doing Swan? None of its advanced techniques were working! ... This made her even more furious and uncontrolled.

Just then, as telepathy, the phone rang, it was Charlie Swan.  
She answered, a little shocked because it was so late at night.

\- Yoko? I'm Charlie, sorry to call at this hour ... - his voice sounded nervous - we must talk tomorrow, I have urgent news for you about John.

\- What happen? ...

\- ...Is better not mention here, is delicate and we must think what to do.

She was silent for a few seconds. she is trying to digest what she heard.

\- Ok. Charlie, I'll be there, early.

Now, this was getting weird ... What we should plan together? Anyway, Yoko knew that whatever it is, should do something and try to move away Paul ...


	12. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here I am with a new chapter, is slightly longer than usual  
> As always warn you, English is not my language, but I do the best I can.  
> In this chapter, Yoko received a revelation that stuns. John makes some decisions, Paul enjoy and remember.  
> None of this is true, absolute invention from the start. Some names and places and certain references of dates are true, but dialogues and completely fictional story.  
> Please, make comments and hope you like it!

IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER XII

So, as she had agreed with Swan, Yoko arrived early to see it.

She was with a load of questions to ask after spending a sleepless night, she had to get immediate answers, how should act with behavior change of John? He is absolutely detached of her since the "Japan" incident and also she now must endure the interference of Paul in their lives, almost like a tornado that comes to ruin all things around.

John had arrived late night before, at dawn and how she had observed, smelling of drink and other accessories, with a stupid smile on his face and singing "Nowhere Man", like a mantra.  
He went to the bedroom without even greet her, he fell on the bed, fully clothed, whispering nonsense until he fell asleep.  
Yoko sniffed and felt alarmed because Paul perfume on his clothes.

Things were been complicated ... a lot.

She came in and sat across from Charlie, she was also intrigued by the mysterious urgency with which he had cited her. In front of Swan, there was no time for social relationships.

\- Do not give me roundly, Charlie. What is the urgent with John?

Swan sighed deeply.

\- You know I am a teacher in many divination arts... Tarot , astrology. I-Ching, Runes ... etc and also in the energy of aura ...

Yoko looked a bit annoyed 

\- Now I do not want your resume ...

\- Ok - he said - if I say you this is because I consulted in all areas that I use, again and again, and I joined the opinion of a senior teacher of Reiki, which in one of their practices, he have access to "Akashic Registers" ... he has confirmed 90% that this will happen.

Now she was completely absorbed by the explanation. She knows the terms of which he spoke, because she had studied and practiced some of these things ....

\- So ... what will happen?

\- Something very serious will happen to John and can be fatal.

She tried to stay calm, thoughtful, crossed her legs so that the tremor is not noticed, she never expected this statement, even in her worst nightmares.

\- I did not want to alarm you, Yoko ... - continued Swan - but I think your concern that  
John approaches Paul is not the most important. The urgent is how to save John from danger.

She was shocked.  
She recalled that she had once read that those who try constantly to know about his future by whatever means are most likely to trigger disasters in their own lives. Would that be right? ...  
She pushed that thought and tried to concentrate on the conversation.

\- I need more information on what you're saying, you know, anything ... What else did you see?

\- I've done studies, you see, John entered a "dark year" from the end of this January. This may last until the end of January 1981, but in his case, the danger seems to be concentrated in October this year. We know that the 9th of that month he turns 40.

\- So it is. Yes.

\- Well, one day before and one day after they are the most dangerous for him, days dominated by the "Black Moon" lasts between 48-72 hours. Also, physically, in space, an unexpected incident is located in the same city or nearby, so I recommend you try to go him away from here on that date.

\- I heard something about that ... "Black Moon", but ... I want you to think ... What is the relationship between the return of Paul and the beginning of the "dark year" of John?. The date of the radical change of John and the meeting of them now ... It can not be casual!

Swan thought before speaking.

\- Maybe there's a connection. Paul energy is fairly constant, high and unpenetrable generally, but lately has dropped dramatically, I could influence on it ... undoubtedly something happened to him in jail and that made him vulnerable.

Yoko said nothing, but inside she was glad to know that there was an Achilles heel in Mr. Perfect.

\- Then take advantage now, get out Paul of the way, get him away, he disturbs John completely and he prevents me mend our relationship, if I could to be near to John as before, we can remove the danger, I assure you.

\- I do not know how to say this Yoko, but they have been united in many previous incarnations, as friends, family... as a couple ... they recognize each other in this life, instinctively, without knowing it, of course.

She was horrified at this. Were partner ...? How do one can fight on that? She suddenly stood up and adjusted the bag on her shoulder nervously. She seemed not to be thinking as she spoke.

\- I do not care how many times before they were linked - Yoko said before leaving - I am today the soul mate of John. Separate them!

Swan looked out as she slammed shut, would have much work ahead.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

While Yoko was with Swan, John got up late and an uncertain mood, he realized that he had slept in his clothes and scratched his head in bewilderment ... remember pieces of the meeting with Paul, the most importants.

Apparently everyone had left. He staggered to his feet to go to the kitchen and put the water to warm. He sought a cup from the cupboard and in the attempted he shot down 2 to the floor, jumped pieces everywhere.

\- Damn! - He shouted. He was nervous, very annoying. With a rage.

He remembered the confessions of Paul the night before and his heart skipped a beat.  
He had tried to be as strong as possible for him, but he felt anger at what Paul had to live in prison because of Yoko.

All because of Yoko.

Well, he could go and shout it in her face when she were there, download the anger at her for her wickedness, coldly calculated ... could spewing his shit when she had front.  
But no.

John knew that Paul had confessed his secret experience that no one else knew about his abuse. Would betray his trust and would never do that to him.  
Yoko never know about.  
This caused a wave of anger back to his veins.

\- I do not wanna live like this anymore ... - he said softly to himself, with an idea, growing in his head.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days passed quickly and yet Paul would not knew what think about the unexpected approach of John.

Paul wanted so much to work with him, that sometimes physically hurt him.  
Of course he had learned to live away from him, without him, but he did not forget the special moments between them.

These days in New York, he had made some progress in addressing financial issues after the debacle caused by suspended concerts in Japan, lost money, Wings destroyed.  
It was like starting in several respects.

John, the brother of Linda, advised him to see the possibility of acquiring copyrights of other musicians, many of them, idols of Paul. He was sure that this could represent an investment with very good results.

The driver drove Paul toward the Dakota, perhaps this would be his last visit before returning to England. The last February 8 had gone smoothly, with Paul trying to get the attention of John throughout all that day, calls, visits and evening having dinner together. Now about to leave NY and back home, He would say John that maybe once a month he would come, because business or whatever ...

He looked out the window the big city and traffic seems slow...his mind soon traveled far, in time and space, he remembered his second pact with John.

 

Hamburg.

The smoke and noise coming from the room of the Bambi Kino seeped below the access door dilapidated dirty room, behind the screen of a cinema porn, low light, high humidity, the terrible smell of the bathrooms ...

Paul had clean himself as he could, in the small sink, trying to wash his hair and take off the sweat, back before the horde of people to use the bathrooms.

George and Pete went with Stu and Astrid to her house, invited to eat something decent after the show. Everyone was invited, but Paul decided to stay, had no good relationship with Stu and Astrid knew, he was also exhausted, his legs hurt because he did much jump in the Kaiserkeller.

He returned to the small room and saw that John was lying asleep in the bunk they shared, his leather clothes scattered on the floor and was wearing only a shirt and boxers, he was completely asleep and one leg dangling at his side.

Paul smiled. John had been stay too, also he was exhausted.

He went to bed and saw the little space that John was leaving him. Always the same. He could not take another berth for George and Pete because when they return, they would kicks to pull him.  
So he sighed and lay down on the edge of the mattress trying to get space, his hip pushed the body of John. He protest asleep and turn to the other side, with such bad luck that his dead weight fell on the side of the bed.

He felt a strong blow.

\- Jooooohn !!!! - He shouted Paul spying by the edge of the bed - Are you okay ???... sorry ...

First, he said nothing, he was facedown on the floor, seemed still asleep there ... but no ... John stood up in one movement as if just awakened, half stunned, but he fell on his friend ... his heavy body fell surprise on Paul who was trying unsuccessfully to escape from the bottom.

Now, unfortunately for Paul, John was completely lucid and thinking of revenge.

\- Now you'll see !!! - John muttered and fluttered her fingers like claws on the face of Paul... 

\- Oh...- He said - who is visiting to you ...?

\- Noooooo ..- Paul shout - no no no, please ...

\- Yeah ... they are Mr and Mrs tickle !!!!!!!!!

\- Nooooooooooo !!!!! - Paul asked him with wide eyes.

John began the ritual of touching sensitive parts of Paul, making him squirm in all directions, always managed to do mourn with laughter, was the preferred way of John to annoy his friend who could not stand this torture ...

\- Stooopp !!!, Stoooooppp !!!!, Please !!!

A screech sounded from nowhere.  
Then John stopped suddenly and looked at the door. Someone was opening slowly and poked her head just to spy.

Was Greta, a prostitute who was always in cinema, apparently she was with a client. She tried to see in the dim light and saw the boys.

\- Oh ... no, no here... it is occupied by two guys ... just lovers ... let's go other place ... - she whispered to her companion as she closed the door.

John looked at Paul who was still trapped beneath him and grinned.  
Paul was tempted by the situation, but put the most straight face.

\- You See ?? !!! You see what you did ??? !!!, Now they'll think we're two rare guys !!!!

Then John looked at the red face of his friend, his worried eyes, his fat lips protesting and kissed him.

It was a playful kiss, spontaneous, to tease to Paul, but soon became deep, sweet ... irresistible.  
Paul first was amazed at what John was doing and then even more of himself, who did not resist, even closed his eyes. Then they seemed to have lost their head, interested only taste this kiss, as intensely as possible.

But the kiss brings another thing... they felt hardness one each other.

Upon separation, both without air, they looked themself and John jumped quickly.

\- What did you do to me? - He yelled at Paul, who was also standing.

\- What ... what ... what I did to you ???? ... What you did to me !!!!

John walked senseless, combing messy hair, paced the room, seemed to think a thousand kilometers per hour.

\- Hey ... - He braked sharply staring at the floor - Listen .... This did not happen ... eh? ... Swear me that "this" died here, no one will know and not happen anymore, eh? You know... we're tired, those rotten "prelies" and beer ...

Paul put a hand on John´s shoulder.

\- Quiet Johnny, it's nothing, we're past of all, I also consumed more, is all ... I ´m not with leprosy ... Can you looking at me?

John looked at him, uncharacteristically he felt shame, and by what he saw, also Paul, his cheeks colored.

\- You promise? ... A Pact "Never again".

\- Hey, we're blood brothers, do you remember? We have to keep our secrets.

\- Yes ... - John sighed before returning head down to go sleep on the bed.

Paul also went to bed, trying not to touch his friend ... which is impossible in such a small space ... After a few minutes of silence, the two quieted.

\- You're a disgusting ... - muttered John

Paul laughed through his nose, but said nothing.

Both slept back to back, thinking about the taste of each other's lips.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The car stopped in front of the Dakota and Paul down fast. Like every time he passed the building entrance, he gave a shudder.

The evening fell lazily over the city, John greeted him with a hug and took him straight to the kitchen.

\- Look at this! - He raised his eyebrows again and again, pointing to a steaming bread - I just did it, man!

Paul laughed at the face of his friend

\- Well, I want to eat! - He took a piece and sniff with delight, before eating.

\- Mmmm ... yummy ... Have you thought dedicate this, Johnny?

\- Yeah, I'll put a bakery, the day you put carnage.

They both laughed imagining the absurd.  
Steaming cups of tea on the kitchen table talk continued until it was dark outside, and for a second, there was silence.

Then Paul stretched out his hand and squeezed John.

\- John ... I travel home tomorrow but ... I want to see you more often - he said.

John winked and smiled.

\- And you will have see me, I want to work with you again.


	13. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XIII/ Chapter XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter here.  
> 1980: Linda has questions and do it. John proposed to Paul play together again. Paul ask himself which will be next steps. John and Yoko rebukes and mark their turf.  
> No warnings, except that everything is fiction and none of it really happened, the dialogues invented and unreal situations.  
> Comments are welcome! Thanks for the support.

IN YOUR PLACE - XIII

Linda was delighted with the change in the mood of her husband.  
Since the last visit to New York, Paul had resumed its usual pace of creation, which included himself in his studio and record with different instruments and rewrite again and again, until approved the preliminary result of a song. Other than that, he was also writing in any room of the house even before he go to sleep wearing a notepad and a tape recorder near the bed because if in the middle of the night there was some inspiring musical dream.

Surely, the approach of John to his life, did that the miracle had occurred so quickly.  
The house and also children resumed normal with their homework, fights for watching one or another TV show after dinner or James and Stella follow the old Martha around the house.

But something was not quite clear to Linda.

Paul insisted on travel, at least once a month, to New York to meet with John, he said, they are "cooking together". Good! ...but stay away from home all these days, with so frequency, really were a mess in the family routine. She was willing to accompany him, of course ... who was she to stand between the most talented composers duo in history? ... but she did not know how long this madness could maintain without affecting the children.

\- I do not understand why you have to go every month ... - Linda said while vigorously beating eggs - Is not it easier to meet once, until you finish the project, or whatever?

Paul was heading to the refrigerator, paused.

\- Well, yes... mmmm ... it happens that if John and I gathered us for several weeks, eventually together can leak something to the press, and John does not want any of that. In this way, it's like traveling for other reasons, and we are without pressure or suspicions when I'm there.

Linda looked at him. She did not want to argue with him, now that he had recovered his inspiration. But she was a little upset inside, he was not thinking about the complications for the rest of the family, she and the children.

\- Do you go alone?

Paul took a sip of fresh water.

\- No. I want that we go all. They are only a few days a month, 4 or 5 days, Lyn.

\- As you want ...

He walked over and put his arm around her shoulders, looked at her with the face of "Please, yes?" She already knew well.

\- Sorry, love ... I know you hate airplanes ... I do not want to cause so much trouble, really, but I can not stop going, every 8 I should be there with him.

\- What about the 8? Now, you are cabalist? - Linda laughed in amazement.

\- Ohhh, no, no. It has nothing to to .... - Paul became slightly nervous - I... I mean, the fi ... first days of each month.

The tension dissipated when Linda saw him worried, in a fun gesture she ruffled the hair to him.

\- Ok, honey, we'll be ready with the bags, or better, I never will draw the clothes from them!  
.......................................................................

Paul went to his study and heard some fragments of songs in which he was working.

John was very clear about his concept of "working together".  
It was not to turn the neon lights again, or be the show of the year in Las Vegas, or compete in the charts.  
It was back at the beginning of both and see what happen.  
Looking at each other, both, sitting in a living room, the mirror guitars lets to speak for themselves, and pounding the same inspiration in a musical dialogue that only they could keep.  
It was in the same frequency again with the desire to sing and compose for the enjoyment of it themself.  
Only them, for them, " Nerk Twins" again.  
Magic.

Would that be possible?

For Paul, it came from a strange time, after imprisonment with the total absence of music and then fired by blocking all lived circumstances, this was the oxygen that made him breathe again, John was always his oxygen.

Still, it was hard to place all his optimism on that, to knowing John, he was afraid that the next time he went to visit him, not even received at home, like that time. And he back again destroyed.  
John was still John, after all.

He discovered that in fact this unexpected proposal came to ensure that they would be together when Paul needed to protect the announced danger, perhaps the destination was helping too.  
To save him. This was the most important thing.  
Paul sat down, he felt exhausted lately, often gave him that feeling of coming out of nowhere exhaustion.  
So ... Was he doing the right thing?

Immediately, something inside said yes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
John had a stir in his head.

He never thought he would said him, well, in that way.  
He not even know why he needed it so much. But that was the way things would: He go back to playing with Paul.

In this period of time away from the world, trapped in the Dakota, caring Sean, John never stopped composing, sometimes it was an escape, an excuse, a habit ... but lately had become a necessity. His life had changed radically, and he felt that way.  
While the outside looked all the same. Nothing was the same.  
John no longer had the confidence of Yoko, though he tried, had broken the link and assumed he could never recover.

Things were bad, now for him.

And John know, that when things were bad between them, Paul always knew where north was.  
We will have to start over - it was said - and this time, I'll do things right.

John, who was still unsafe in his essense, had his recordings stored on cassettes, hidden in various parts of the house, for fear that someone will find it, sell it and come to light clandestinely.

A paranoia that he fed for years.

So he found several of it records in amazing places, lost, even he had forgotten. Overall containing parts of songs, played piano or guitar, unfinished songs, some quite good, possible principles, possible end, pieces of refrains, poems without music, music without lyrics, and others simply meaningless garbage.  
John patiently heard some about this and he wondered anxious what would think Paul this material.

Then Paul came to his mind with the full smile that he gave him before he left and he calm down.

.............................................................................

It had been just over two months, on March, the Mc Cartneys remained six days in the city, of which 4 of them went to visit the Dakota, on April history repeated itself, this time even Paul took John a day entertainment to go with Sean and his own family.

In May, Yoko pitched battle flag.

\- How much longer we will receive the Ingalls at home?

John looked up from his writings, had the guitar on his knees, he was obviously in the middle of a composition.

\- It is not necessary that you to be present when they come ...

\- Sure! I have to move away one week a month ... this is my home too!

He not answered. She sat across from him.

\- Is this what you want, John? Really? Can we stop, talking and see how we go forward?

\- I got it clear ... and now I do not think anything change...

\- But ... Everything has changed! Now we are two actors in front of Sean, as a stupid miniseries ...

\- I do it for him, it does not bother me.

\- Well, obviously your love for me is.... finished? ... at least you can recognize that you need me, that I do well the work that you do not want to assume with the accounts get along and I make more money for you every day ... eh? - She rebuked him with hurtful tone.

\- Thank you for increase my money ... now let me do this, I want to finish some songs, to record again and launch a new material as soon as possible.

Yoko almost fell off the chair.

\- What????? With Paul ????? !!!!

John looked uninterested, but inwardly enjoyed her uncertainty.

\- Who knows ... We've been tearing the guitar a few times, for now I am myself and my album, and he and his album ... but ... forget it, you never could not understand how it works

\- Yes, yesssss, I understand, is like going back to first love ... beware, John, the years have passed to him too.

\- What the fuck you mean?

\- You do it without intended, for fun, but for him, this is the opportunity he waited all these years to do his big business, do not forget that you are the best of both.

\- Paul is talented, if not he never could entered in my band.

Yoko laughed at the answer.

\- He Entered because it is a seductive, manipulative. Even with men, Have not you noticed?... then, he learned it all from you.

John was nervous with this comment malicious, but knowing where she pointed out, he let it pass.

\- I need you to let me work. Go away!.

She turned and raised her rate to go to the kitchen, before leaving, she answered.

\- You think this is over, John, but in reality is just beginning for me.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER XIV

Paul was headed to the Dakota, the afternoon of May, 7.  
He was Lonely.

Although all the family had arrived the day before at the city, and was agreed that he should meet with John in the afternoon, only till today could visit.  
Linda had stayed in the home of the Eastmans because Mary had reached some feverish after the trip, perhaps incubating a cold or flu. The doctor advised some medication and a few days of rest for her, Linda and Paul remained at her side. And Paul, also feeling a little guilty about the illness of his daughter - as he believed - obtained in a flight.  
Today, everyone was calmer, seeing that she had dawned better and positively progressed in her flu symptoms.

John was waiting, after of he imagined thousands of delirious hypothesis and exaggerated in the absence of Paul, now expected him in the Dakota, knowing he was coming. He was a little nervous, but as had become customary, preparing something to drink and eat lightly. Some guitars next to the couch, waiting for their time to act.

\- Hey, You are late!, Macca - He said as he greeted at the door trying to received a hug from him.

Paul went to him, and instead of a hug, put his face in John´s shoulder and hand around his waist, holding him.

\- I'm sorry, Mary is something sick - he said.

\- It's bad? What's wrong ? Want to contact Sean's doctor? - John asked with some alarm.

\- No, no, now she's much better, in a while I'll call to see as she is, possibly has caught a bad cold. Only I worried a lot during the flight, she came feverish.

\- Shit !, I don´t want to imagine! When Sean was sick, I become a crazy Viking ... Sit, come on, I serve you something.

John went to the kitchen for a few seconds, Paul hear that they were not alone in the house, a murmur came from the bedroom and he listened.

\- Is Yoko - said John, while carrying a full tray - she will go with Sean to the cinema, I think.

Then, she went into the living room holding Sean's hand, looking at the child as she walked toward them - …and Leave the gum, son, you deformed your teeth ... Hi Paul !, Is so good you are already here! ... John, dear, please attends Rosa when she arrive, she must order the bedroom of Sean ....

\- Ohhh, we will not stay here - John said - Rosaura has a copy of the key, eh?

Yoko stopped and turned to look at her husband with a look of amazement – will you go out...?

\- Yes. We will be out at the Pub of my friend Morrison, at the port. Maybe I return a bit later again, you know.

\- Ahhh ... fantastiiiiiic! - She said - is a great place for the creation ...

Paul did not look at either of them, and focused on the liquid of the rate, Sean escaped from the hand of his mother and went to greet him. He gave a hug to the child and a smacking kiss on the cheek.

\- Hey buddy ... you're going to see a movie ... eh!? - Paul told funny looking.

\- Yes ... Why not comes James?

\- Ohhh, look, I can bring him soon, he also wants to see you!

Yoko was waiting standing, watching the tender scene that revolving her stomach, she had a fixed smile of hyena and inside a lot of smoke like a dragon. The last thing she needs was Sean to make friends with Paul! ... And now, she knowing they were going to a night of pub... again !!! ... " Are they returned to adolescence? ... They are so pathetics! "- She thought to herself.

\- Come son, stop bothering Paul, we're late.

John looked smiling the funny gait of his son, Sean waved his tiny hand to Paul and to him, from the doorway.  
In a moment, they were alone.

Suddenly, there was silence, not at all uncomfortable, John stopped in Paul's eyes. They looked red and somewhat tired, and he remember to ancient and endless recording sessions, when they were the most exploited young musicians in the world, enriching others at the expense of his talent ... they always ended up tired, cranky and without energy.

\- Are you tired, luv?

Paul jumped a little, his mind was wandering, thinking he should tell Linda that they were going to the pub.

\- A little, John, I have not slept well ... you know ... could I tell Linda where we are ... for anything she needs...?

\- Yes. Yeah, sure, tell her direct phone line of the pub, here... I have ...

John gave a small card with the logo of the place and the data, while Paul called, John took the leftovers and bring to the kitchen, leaving it there ... would order later ...

Paul's face went loosening of tension as he spoke with Linda, Mary was very well, with appetite, and playing with his sisters. The joy returned to his face, John also was relieved to see him.

\- Well, Johnny! - Paul shouted to hang the tube with a smile - we will play a bit? I have some new songs, you'll fall of ass!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko took Sean to the movies and see a cartoon, were a premiere, while her son was enjoying every moment of the film, her mind was far beyond the screen.

"Charlie is scamming me" - thought to herself - "He really must to hear me... this idiot, useless ... failed to separate Paul from our road, worse, they are like when they first met, inseparable each other ... I must think something, quickly ... "

\- Look Mom !!! Hahaha, mouse fell and he has no teeth !!!! - Sean laughed.

Yoko smiled him and returned to her thoughts.

"Nor are to be truth the predictions about John and the danger that awaits him in October ... all nonsense, he has only extracted me lots of money and have not advanced at all ... He will have to return me every penny ..."

-Loooook !!!! The cat can not find it, and mouse is behind him !!!! Hahaha !!!

Yoko paid attention to the film, in a moment her face changed, an idea emerged, a brilliant idea that could not understand why she no had thought of before.

Luckily, there was still time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had moved some tables and chairs in the pub and now the space allowed to play more comfortably, both guitars were nearby and they felt inspired and connected at all levels.  
Paul had started humming a sweet song, very emotional, John immediately recognized in this the McCartney label, suggested some minor changes in the lyric and run a couple of all lower in the refrain, this gave a new twist and Paul loved the result.

For his part, the talent of John remained intact and, like good wine, over the years was in his prime, he sang a song that Paul seemed bright,...Where did John those amazing words? And the music was perfect in his timing, mesmerizing structure, at some point in their interpretation, Paul was found with fixed staring and open-mouthed, listening fascinated, like a fan under a spell.

John stopped playing, he needs laugh at that face.

\- Luv! ... I can not keep on so! Hahaha ... At least you do not need talk to know that you like!

Paul blushed but also laughed heartily.

It was a casual meeting, unhurried, no demands, just to let flow the accumulated music of their souls.  
Time seemed to fly and when they noticed it was 1:00 am ... They smoking a bit and remembering old stories, the atmosphere became more relaxed. Both were sitting comfortably on the large futon, and Paul lying on the shoulder of his friend with his eyes closed, every, so John serving the drinks and letting time pass.

\- It was a decade of shit, huh? - Said John - I missed you, you know?

\- I too, John, there must no finish everything as it did - he looked - not after what we've been, what we shared ... of ... of what I love you.

A heat wave swept the column from John and reached his chest. Was that, exactly - he thought - should not end badly, something which arose from the best of both, and withstood all that two people can resist for passion, love and idealism. Should say four people? But there were now two of them, this was about them.

\- I love you too, luv.

They did not know where came the impulse, a kiss broke out between them, almost desperate, like that time in Hamburg, as so often in life, it was like a loss of consensual knowledge, a need, an inexplicable attraction. It felt like leaving this dimention for a moment.  
It was wrong?

Neither could say, but they could not resist the temptation.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sean had been asleep in the limousine and Yoko just laid him whem she came to the department.  
She had things to attend to, she went straight to the living room to make a call.

\- Hello, Sam? Is Yoko ... Have a second to me?

On the other side of the line was Samuel Hopson, a man linked to the show business, the management of advertising images of celebrities, Yoko had asked him sometimes pictures of her, John and Sean portrayed in their family life, to be published in renowned magazine. It was a typical "news hunter", a very sharp guy for businesses within the environment.

\- Yoko ... How have you been!? Tell me ... yes, yes ... I have all the time for you.

\- Great. I have to give you a great, great scoop, I want you to divulge right now, but before that, I need to sell it at the best price.

\- Ehhh! Excellent !!!. I tell you right now, it shall spring forth, tell me. Is it about John? ... Everything that involves John is sold like hot cakes, baby.

\- It's more than that, Samuel, is about John and Paul. Right now they are working together, I want you to send them your people there. Photographers and others. Can you do it?

Samuel could not believe how lucky he was having. The most anticipated news of musical history was burning in his hands.

\- Give me the data. It will be a media revolution, Yoko. I assure you sell it with more zeros than you can count.  
\- I did not expect less from you. Note the direction ... and as always, I did not tell you, ever.  
\- The source is never revealed, darling.  
Yoko smiled, amused.

\--------------------------------------------------

May, 8 - 3:00 AM.

John went in the first place, was half stunned by alcohol and grass, but not enough to not go down the stairs and out, walking to the waiting car.  
Paul came some steps back of him, he carrying the two guitars in their cases, had always had more agility to carry things without tripping.  
But something was not expected happen to them.

John went out to the sidewalk and saw that his driver was in the car waiting for just under 20 meters, motioned for Paul, turning and when he looked again in front, a burst of flashes and the sound of cameras blinded him, to the point he stumbled and went to the wall, trying to avoid falling.

\- What the fuck ... shittttttt !!!!? - John shouted covering his eyes, but trying to see who stood in front of him.

Paul heard the cry of John and he goosebumps, saw John stumble and almost fall against the wall and two types with him... literally, he had a panic attack thinking John was being attacked. He ran and leave guitars and headed for the first man, Who received a big blow from Paul, the man fell and lost his microphone, headphones flew directly. The second man took several pictures while dodging Paul and a third that was closer to the car outdoors, he was filming everything.

John immediately realized the scene, came and grabbed Paul so he would not hitting the guy on the ground.

\- You hit me! - man yelled at Paul as he stood - You filmed, Harry? He hit me! I will show everything in the press McCartney!

\- You're a bastard! ... Bastards! - John yell at them

Paul was breathing with difficulty, John took him into the car quickly, the driver who had come down to help, carrying guitars and they left the place as soon as possible.  
John and Paul were sitting back in the car, no one spoke, they were shocked by the interception of the press and the consequences of what had happened.

\- Tomorrow we will be in all fucking news! - John said.

Paul pressed John´s hand on the seat and looked out the car window, he was lost in thousands of questions.


	14. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU 1980: Trouble with the press. Paul and Linda dialogue. Begins a new stage between J / P.  
> Everything is fiction, you know, invention, assumptions, nothing real, nonexistent dialogues, events of an alternate reality.
> 
> Thank you Utaka14 for your wonderful help with the translation...!!!!  
> The comments will be very welcome. Please follow the story

IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter XV

The explosion in the media had been brutal.

Every TV variety show, news channel, magazine, radio and newspaper competed in showing the news of “Beatles: possible reunion” or “The Return of the FabFour?”. The Channel that had the scoop, had an ironic pun headline: “A New Lennon / McCartney HIT” and they were constantly showing photos and videos of angry Paul, hitting the journalist hard and knocking him down.

And...to this unbearable chaos, the fans were added.

Fueled by the false news, they literally camped in front of the Dakota, demanding that John appears to give a historical statement. They sang Beatles songs together and looked like a sect waiting for the Grand Master, thinking it was the beginning of a New Era.

On the doorstep of the Eastman home, where Paul and his family were staying, a crowd of journalists and fans screamed, chanted and run around, driving everyone up the wall. 

An unstoppable inferno had been deployed.

John stared out the window at the crowd on the street, cursing under his breath the whole time... 

\- Don't those people have a life to attend to? Damn!... How long will they stay there?... Idiots!

\- What was Paul thinking? - Yoko asked, walking into the kitchen, pointing to the newspaper - Really, he reacted like a rookie... He has no brain... Hitting a journalist!? Look what he has unleashed...!

John did not answer. He also thought it was an overreaction. After all, it's only a few fucking photographers, hunting news! Paul needed to ignore them, or to deploy one of his irresistible smiles and nothing else! Even John, who was unpredictable at times and a violent nervous, knew it was stupid to confront them, on the other hand Paul wasn't like that. He was never so...but lately he seemed to be on the defensive, John thought, more aggressive for some reason. Was it because of the bloody incident in jail? Maybe...or was there something else he was hiding?

The phone rang again and John didn't know if he should pick up the handset or just throw the whole damn thing out the window. He was absolutely overwhelmed by the situation.

Finally, he decided to answer it. When he did, he heard Paul with a slightly muffled voice asking how John was.

\- I'm fine like a shit, just sick of this folly.

\- Mm ... yes, yes ...- whispered Paul - I...just wanted to say.... I gave a telephone note to the channel that broke all the fuss and obviously, I clarified that there are no Beatles meetings or reunion plans...that this was only a meeting between two old friends, nothing more.

\- Did they believe you?

\- Who knows, John...but I took the opportunity to apologize to the journalist...you know, I told him I was confused, I thought it was an attack, thieves in the middle of the night, well...that got me very nervous...- Paul sighed - Really, blinded me... I regret what happened, John.

\- I don't give a fuck, Paul!... I would be watching from the first row, if you decided to knock out all those bastard´s teeth! ... But they won't stop now! ... You know how they stick their filthy noses in one's life.

\- Yes, that's true - Paul said and then pleaded - John...please, promise me you will not go out today.

John laughed.

\- Are you kidding? I have a half of the planet in front of my house!!!... A mass of mad zombies waiting to return to the cursed 60s!

Paul laughed too.

\- You know... I was thinking - he cleared his throat - I hope this doesn't end our meetings...

John was silent far too long for Paul's liking.

\- I'll think of something...but first you must give me some boxing lessons, luv.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

On 9 May, the McCartneys left the United States for home, they tried to circumvent the swarm of people chasing their car, and then trying to intercept Paul at the airport, so they opted for a private flight and Paul greeted amicably with the sign of Victory to the reporters.

The whole May passed, yet the issue was still problematic, at least until Paul managed to placate everyone with several notes and interviews about expectations and a possible “Beatles reunion” in both British and international media.

Meanwhile, Linda was still terribly affected by the trip, she had been extremely concerned about Mary's health and at that moment she vowed to herself not expose her children to the madness of monthly trips.

 

She had not yet told Paul anything about this, deep down she thought he would understand, but Linda knew he was sometimes capricious therefore he wanted achieve his personal desires at all costs.

Secondly, of course, fever revival about The Beatles, was interfering with their usual routine as family. The unrest grew even more when Linda had to take their children to the car and drive to their school, avoiding reporters and photographers along the way.

Not that this was new to Linda, being the wife of a former Beatle includes such things on the menu, but she never experienced such an extreme harassment. Moreover, when secret meetings between John and Paul came to light, it seemed to have awakened a terrible sleeping monster: Beatlemania.

“I have to make a decision” she told herself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

May 30

Paul entered the house humming a chorus created in the course of the morning. He sang it to himself until he became more familiar with it. It was part of his unique method.

He saw Linda sitting in the kitchen table, she looked exhausted after having taken the children to school. Paul sat across the table and watched her.

\- How was the trip - he asked.

\- Ahhh...just fantastic! - she said - I crossed a red light to prevent a photographer from entering our car with his camera and almost drove into a sidewalk while dodging a group of fans who recognized me...so, all normal. 

\- Damned setbacks! - Paul exclaimed while he gobbled jelly snacks that were left of breakfast. - At least this whole madness has subsided, they are no longer in front of our door. So don't worry Lin, the next meeting with John will be less problematic

\- Will you continue seeing him?  
Linda looked at his face while he avoided eye contact - Wasn't John angry because of this fuss?

\- Ohhh... yeah, yeah he became quite angry - Paul said while sucking jelly from his fingers - but he came up with an excellent idea!

Linda stood and put both hands on the table, her body slightly forward...she looked ready to attack.

\- Oh? And what is this idea?

\- Well, look, John wants to meet us in Central America, Bermuda. It will be something like a vacation...but we will be working - he looked at her with an honest smile - and also sailing!... It will be great, don't you think so?

\- Sure, it will be great for you, but we will stay here. 

Paul almost choked on the snack and quickly sipped some cold tea.

\- What?... How?... Wha... Why??? - He shouted in a distorted voice while coughing.

\- We will stay here, as normal, because this is affecting children.

\- Lin, please, I want you to accompany me! You know I hate going anywhere without family....you know!... And children love to travel! Why should it be a problem now?”

Linda sat back, sighed and settled the tablecloth with her hands, she looked for words to explain this better.

\- Look, love, you know... I always accompanied you, if you ever go to the moon, then I will follow you without oxygen mask...but this time is different. Children are older. There are not babies anymore, Mary has her group of friends, her school life, her responsibilities, and she is at a disadvantage compared to others, missing school every month... Don't you realize that they are stressed and even get sick because of so many twists and turns? Stella is a bundle of nerves, all tears and whims!!! God! ... Since this started, for a damn year now we haven't had some bloody peace... You really haven't noticed?”

Paul was silent. Really he understood Linda's reasons and in his mind he was proud of what a good mother she was. He wondered seriously...was he being unfair to his family? Was he demanding more than they could give?

On the other hand, he had John, Paul thought. They had almost miraculously resumed their bond, and Paul has to protect John against possible attack, maybe even save him from death.

But all these things, Linda didn't know.

\- So…?” whispered Paul - Will be you angry if I go alone ...?

Linda looked at him sweetly.

\- No...no... I'm not angry... it will only be 3, 4 ... max 5 days right?... I don't think you will have time to fall in love with a native girl...no?

\- “Who knows? - Paul said, mischievously.

Linda threw a bread stick which hit him right in his eye.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane arrived at L.F. Wade International Airport, on June 6.

John was waiting for his friend on a less crowded side of the reception room, leafing through a magazine, with a cap that covered most of his face, the hair slightly longer than usual and a barely nascent beard. Only a few people were here at the moment and everything was calm.

It wasn't easy for him to leave Sean with Yoko. She had even tried to look sick to sabotage the trip, but John was determined to come to Bermuda. Actually it was an old dream that he needed to realize.

Similarly, he had agreed on a truce with her. He made her understand that this retreat would help to calm the tense situation that they both lived in. And with that argument she agreed to let him go quietly.

He had arrived a day early, and contacted a good navigation instructor, who helped him greatly to expand his knowledge. He felt unusually safe and wanted to take a tour of the island chain with Paul, a leisurely stroll, enjoying the sun and sea.

Perhaps he had some need to explore something new. And it gave him a great opportunity to connect with nature.

Also, after the media incident in NY, this was a chance to take a break here with Paul.

By the large window he saw Paul coming with a straw hat and with his unique walk, almost like a little leaps. He smiled and came to the passengers' gateway.  
Both friends meet with a big warm hug.

\- Johnny! This is a paradise! - he cried watching the scenery though the window. 

\- Are you alone? What happened with the family?- asked John.

\- They didn't come... I'll tell you later.

John felt a pang of extra joy at this news. Paul and him, alone for a few days.

\- Let's go to the car Macca.- ” said John smiling - I guarantee you can be 80 years old and yet you will still remember our days in Bermuda.

Paul laughed and stepped toward the car.


	15. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU 1980: Trouble with the press. Paul and Linda dialogue. Begins a new stage between J / P.
> 
> Everything is fiction, you know, invention, assumptions, nothing real, nonexistent dialogues, events of an alternate reality.
> 
> The comments will be very welcome. Please follow the story  
> Thanks Utaka14 for your advice in the traslation! :)

IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER XV

Bermuda, June 1980

The house was an incredibly friendly place with an amazing view of the sea.  
The owners (John's friends) provided accommodation for them in the west sector of the property, which, removed from the rest of the big house, had a bedroom, a living room, a kitchen and others dependencies.

Paul entered, left his suitcase on one side and looked around the house like a teenager on his graduation trip, checking every room lit by the rays of sun. It was really beautiful and spacious. John also showed him other parts of the house, everything was decorated with rustic touches of old Spanish style and beautiful works of art. They reached the room where they were going to spend a handful of days and Paul in a single movement jumped on one of the soft beds, and he stayed there, lying.  
John looked at him smiling from the doorway, biting a fingernail.

“What do you want to do Your Majesty? Sleep? ... Or maybe you prefer to eat something?”  
Paul lifted his head only to answer.  
“Now that you mention it, plebeian... I am indeed starving!!!” 

They prepared a light lunch and set it all on a small table on the balcony, under a big umbrella.  
The sunny afternoon breeze brought the soothing scent of the sea.  
Paul enjoyed the good weather and watched the magnificent flight of a seagull until it was lost behind the rocks.

-Thanks for inviting me, Johnny.

-I wanted you to be here, luv...and this is nothing... I really want to take you for an adventure.- John stood up and looked around the pier. - Do you see that boat down there? The red and white one?”

-Mmm...ahh yes, yes...that?-

-Yeah, that's our boat! We can sail out tomorrow morning, I checked the weather, it will be great.

\- At last you will be sailing, Popeye!- Paul laughed.

\- I always wanted to...you know, despite the sequins, we are sons of Liverpool, mate... Do you remember our visits to the port? More than once I've told you 'Let's get away from all this shit...go away somewhere!'

-Oh... Yes, I remember...once I stopped you just before the ship sailed... My father would follow me around the world just to kill me!

\- Eh Old Jim! ... We became famous just before he chased me out of your home with boiling water!

Paul recalled the constant 'tug of war' in those early days between John and his father, both were so antagonistic that he always had to appease the situation.

\- What would our life look like if we finally climbed one of those ships...?- say Paul

John met the kaleidoscope eyes of his friend...a greenish glow played with deep honey color in them.

-It would have been wonderful.

After a short break, the afternoon was spent on a long bike ride, John and Paul took some less popular routes to discover the wonders of the place as they ventured further into unknown.

Paul, great observer of birds when he was a child, was fascinated by the colorful alien species that appeared at every step, stopping to take as many photos as possible.  
The heat was unbearable.  
They were traveling a path parallel to the coast until they arrived at a small inn with thatched roof and a handful of people inside.  
They asked for something to drink and pointed to a guitar that was leaning against a wall. Paul tuned the guitar and soon they started to sing a few old songs in an impromptu show.

A beautiful brunette in her twenties watched from an adjoining table, after a few minutes she stood up and walked over to where they were.

\- Excuse me but are you John Lemon of The Beatles?

John, who was in high spirits smiled at her.

\- Oh no, baby! This is my friend Ramon and I'm Lewis Twain, we are the best Beatles imitators in the whole world!

Paul greeted the girl, lowering his head gently.

She stood next to the singers, proud to have discovered these unknown talents.  
The audience applauded when they finished half an hour later and laughter as the bar owner “paid” for the show by giving them the beers that they drank.

In the evening, they enjoyed a welcome dinner with the host family. The conversation was lively and continued until past midnight. John saw Paul trying to stay awake, and he knew it was time to retire. It really had been an exhausting day, and so they should rest.  
The next day John wanted to start early so Captain Hank, owner of the boat, had given him some last minute advice before leaving.

Paul fell exhausted on his bed while John settled some things in his luggage backpack, he started to talk about the details of the trip, especially about what he had learned these past days, he spoke enthusiastically, trying to spread in Paul his desire for adventure...

Suddenly he realized that no one was listening.  
Paul was fast asleep.  
He walked over, looked at him. He slept like usual, just as he remembered. The mouth ajar and an eye at half-mast.  
He was tempted to kiss him but stopped halfway, not wanting to wake him up.  
“Sleep, luv ... tomorrow will be a great day.”  
He also lied down on the other bed, facing his friend, finally he turned off the light and dreamed all night about boats.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko received the Dakota gatekeeper, who brought the postal box with her order, she signed in quietus, closed the door and walked straight to her room, anxiously carrying the box under her kimono.  
The content was very important to her.

In the room, she closed the door and carefully opened the box.

She was amazed, admiring the candles and incense, all covered in fragile papers. The box also contained figurines of Egyptian deities, books and other supplies, specific for the brief but powerful ritual.  
Right before nightfall will be the perfect time, when the day dies.  
She left everything in the closet and went to the living room.

First, she needed to make a call.

Linda was having a terrible day. The kitchen table was not visible because of many books scattered on it. Mary has a Social Sciences test and Linda tried to make summaries to her, so she could study.  
Stella was looking at color figures that were on the books and played with indications on pages.

-Stella! Leave that!- shouted Mary.

Stella closed the book shut and all the annotations flew out. She looked at her sister with mischievous smile.

\- Stop. Girls!- Linda said -We have to finish this.

The phone rang. Linda thought it might be Paul, so she stood up and went to answer it.

\- Hello?

\- Hi Linda! It's me, Yoko. How are you?

\- Ohh, Yoko, fine, I'm doing homework with the kids!

\- Ah I imagine the uproar, I'm glad you are well. I just called to tell you that perhaps our husbands are already enjoying themselves... Can you believe it? I am so glad that they are having some time alone. 

\- Yes, yes. Last night I spoke to Paul, and he told me he needs to wake up quite early for their trip. He is also fond of sailing you know? He knows enough about that, and ... yes, him sailing with John is really great. 

Yoko thought how to continue the conversation.

\- Of course! John and I are very open in this respect, we give ourselves all kinds of freedoms, it's a healthy pact. 

\- That's right, everyone should have their own space...

\- Oh, dear! It's more than that, I allow John to be free, to be with whomever he wants, you know, I understand that, it's in his nature. But I must say I'm surprised by the change in you.

Linda stiffened without knowing why.

\- Yes?... why?

\- Well...- Yoko said gently - you matured about Paul's proclivities. He should be very grateful.

\- What proclivities?

\- His bisexuality, of course.

.......................................................................................................................

5:00 am, they were putting their belongings on the Megan Jaye.

Captain went with them to give them their final instructions before sailing. He also wanted Paul to hear them, it was better that way, if one of them had a problem, the other could take over command of the ship. He also advised them to use the radio immediately if necessary.

\- You should come back before it gets dark John- said Hank - Despite the weather being calm today, the difference between sailing during a day and a night is immense.

At around 6:30 they sailed away from the island toward the horizon.

They were sailing along the nearby islands at an average speed, trying to pass several miles of rocky structures. After noon, they decided to anchor in a picturesque place, somewhat remote from the coast, to enjoy the view from the deck and to eat something.

They were both sitting on the deck.  
John lit a cigarette and scanned the horizon. Paul watched him closely, his white skin exposed to the sun which was highlighting his freckles and making part of his shoulders to turn red. Sea breeze was delicately playing with his auburn hair. Paul paid attention to his friend's eyes, under the white hat, their color looked like honey, deep and gentle, they admired the distant horizon line. 

A deep sense of peace and love flooded through him.

How the hell could someone move his innermost feelings just with their presence.  
“Life is wonderful, if only for these ephemeral moments” - he thought.

John whirled around as if he had heard the thought, he saw that Paul was staring at him and smiled. Apparently he was spellbound, watching him.  
How many times he had caught him like that through the years?

\- What do you think, luv? - asked John.

Paul blinked as if out of a dream.

\- I thought...what is life...- Paul raised an eyebrow- just a few months ago I could only see rust and grime of jail...and now I'm here, free, and seeing how you smile for me...

John evaluated the features of his friend and the hint of sadness in his eyes.

\- I want you to forget all that shit...

\- I want to forget too...

Unusual stillness and peace of the afternoon gave Paul the opportunity to ask something he wanted to for some time.

\- Is this some kind of short 'Lost weekend', Johnny?

\- Yeah...something like that, mate.

Paul cleared his throat and continued.

\- Well, I'm not blind, apparently there is a distance between you and Yoko... Am I wrong?

\- Well...you're not blind... We are indeed having an uncertain time... I disagree with some things...  
John sipped mineral water from a plastic bottle. Paul realized that the conversation was not going any further.

\- Then- Paul joked - what's your marital status, boy?

\- I'm still married but I'm Yoko-Free.

Paul laughed out loud because of that. It took him a few seconds to return to his quiet posture, his eyes shining and cheerful.

John then took the little bottle and slowly opened it.  
He sat in front of Paul, both their legs crossed, knees touching. Waves rocking the boat gently.

\- Don't move- John asked.

John raised the bottle above Paul's head and slowly began to pour water on him.  
The crystal liquid fell on his dark, shiny hair, wet wisps attached themselves to his forehead, water continued to run down his temples, found the line of his nose, became entangled in his long lashes. Paul closed his eyes and pure water followed the route to his mouth.  
Then, he slowly showed the tip of his tongue and licked his own lips wet with fresh water, John held his breath and thought that everything around him was gone.  
How could he withstand such beauty in front of him?

\- Perfection...- whispered John.

Paul opened his eyes and saw John so close that he could feel mint and snuff on his breath.  
John stretched his arm and grabbed the nape of Paul's neck pulling him for the kiss.  
The gaping mouths, hungry for pleasure and passionate, danced with each other.

Somewhere in his mind, Paul saw such a vivid memory from Paris, it seemed to have happened yesterday...

 

“Johnny... Johnnn...”

“What Macca?”

“Didn't you say 'no more kisses?'” He whispered quietly.

John caught his breath.

“This is Paris! Anything can happen here!... Relax.”

"The dim light of the room barely hinted the profile of the boys and their bodies lying on the small bed, in a fourth-class hotel...  
Dream vacation had not gone exactly as planned."

"Little money.  
Few women.  
No sex."

"Except that they had each other.  
Except that they had drunk enough.  
Except that their most repressed feelings surfaced unexpected."

"And it was true... Everything could happen in Paris.  
And it did. "

A bird landed on the white railing of Megan Jaye, it seemed interested in watching as they came off the long, deep kiss.  
Paul, trembling, focused on John, and they both knew instantly what they wanted to do, without any words. They fell to the cabin inside the ship.

Late afternoon will came soon.  
And they both needed to revive Paris.


	16. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN YOUR PLACE-CHAPTER XVI  
> This fic has become my personal challenge ...  
> I never thought I would be writing about Nautica (which I do not know), but I'm doing ...  
> I did not think it would come to situations hot between J / P, but I am describing (ignoring almost everything about and in my own way)  
> Nor I thought I would reach chapter 16 ... !!!  
> If you like...comment to me...But if you read and find that this is a ridiculous nonsense, also, please comment...
> 
> Attention: Scene of love and sex, (7 of 10), love dialogues, situations of tension, laughter and tears, despair and evil in a single chapter.  
> Thanks Utaka14 for your help with this translation. :)

IN YOUR PLACE- CHAPTER XVI

Sex with John had always been a chaotic issue in the 60s.

They had to hide their attraction for each other from the rest of the world and that was almost impossible. They were always too rushed, observed, illuminated or searched. And because of this unmanageable situation most of their rendezvouses happened in some unusual places. Quickie in the bathroom, a few minutes of making out in an empty elevator, gasping in a dimly lit hallway...or their favorite...shared king-size bed in another nameless hotel.

There was also John's chaotic attitude toward him, it seemed like he couldn't stop even for a moment, he always approached him suddenly, tore the clothes, all heavy breathing and sexual urge. No words were needed between them. And as the time passed Paul was influenced by that kind of behavior and started to act just as anxiously as John.

But now, Paul noticed that almost in his 40s, John seemed to have learned another rhythm of love.  
He was led below the deck, down the stairs to the small suite where he sat on the bed as John slowly approached him, touching his cheek timidly, staring at him with that sweet look that used to appear so rarely before. He enjoyed every touch, every breath as he began to gently kiss his shoulder down to his neck, stopping after every kiss, as if to capture the moment for eternity.  
Yes, John has definitely changed.

The thought of what was about to happen excited Paul no end. He closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers in John's hair and generously arched his neck back so John could continue his work.

 

\- John...- he murmured, like a little kitten.

John didn't stop and Paul felt goosebumps all over him.

\- I need you, luv...so bad...- he whispered into his ear.

Few remaining clothes were removed, the small window overlooking the sea highlighted both of their faces with delicate light. They could finally admire and savor each other without fear, their bodies changed over the years but rejuvenated by the act of love.

John stood over him, he smiled gently and a lock of hair fell over his forehead and touched his nose.

Paul fell in love just like on that blessed-cursed day he met John for the first time.

They melted as they embraced each other, and they felt as when they were young, the sensation of their erections together released an unstoppable madness in both of them. The feel of John so close to him was enchanting. Finally, being able to lose himself in a hug and to kiss that flesh, Paul felt his body shaking and his mind was plagued only by the need for pleasure.

 

-I...did not...long ago- Paul groaned.

\- Shhhh...quiet, let me do this.

John grabbed Paul by the waist and turned him, so he lay on his stomach. He saw his wonderful back and ran his hands by Paul's perfect shoulder blades and the curve of his spine. His hair disheveled and sweaty, his body slightly trembled in anticipation of the act.

The hull of the boat gently hits the water and it seems to accompany the rhythmic movement of both lovers, John's hands over Paul's frame...one on his cock and the other on his hip, their bodies dancing together in ecstasy like in a tango. Paul buried his face in the pillow, lost in each thrust and in every spark of pleasure. And just before the very end, when they both came together, John seemed to relive the madness of his first time with Paul, the desire fogged his mind and the blood run thought his veins like never before.

He recalled that night, right now.

*Paris*

"Paul had no notion of how beautiful he looked, or how his sex appeal could easily move the statues of Montmartre. This air of innocence and ignorance about himself, even more maddening to John, who loved the ambiguity in any form or expression. His fascination with Paul's lips, eyes, hair. At that moment he knew he was lost.

And that night, he found out that Paul also felt the same way about him.  
They had loved like two madmen loose in a meadow, uncontrolled sighs and groans, drunk without delicacy, after all, they were men, and delicacy was for women, thought John.  
And then they slept in each other's arms, sweaty, sticky, but happy, enjoying the freedom given by the city of love.  
The smile started on one face and ended on the other.

Paul awoke somewhere stunned and with a massive hungover and it was like waking up out of a perfect fantasy to find the harshest reality.

John was beside him, hugging him. He started to recall fragments of the night and spent one eternal second feeling guilty and ashamed but while looking at John, soon it changed to joy and love.

He looked over his shoulder at his friend, asleep he seemed angelic and ethereal.

Paul got up slowly, he picked up the camera, and took one shot, he wanted to remember this forever. The shutter sound woke John up.

“What the hell, Macca?”

“I took a picture of you. Something to remember, Johnny...maybe tomorrow you will marry Cyn, and we won't see each other anymore. And maybe you will forget about this night.”

“Hahaha!!! I??? I won't marry! ... I swear!...”

John lifted the blanket and laughed.

 

“Come here” he ordered, patting the bed. Paul left the camera and climbed back between the sheets.

“Look, it's a deal, right?” said John “I will not marry until I'm old, baby ....but if I get married someday, it will be after you do it...”

Paul opened his eyes.

“I am not getting married! No, no, no... I will be a damn famous rock star! Remember? Millionaire and single, with thousands of girls screaming for me!”

“Leave some for me, huh?” joked John.

“You have me...always” he said mischievously.

John smiled and attacked Paul lips again. "

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linda was deeply disturbed.

“Bisexual?” It sounded like an endless echo in her head.

She couldn't hear anything Yoko said after that word. Linda stood motionless for a couple of minutes in shock, then she realized that Yoko is still speaking and asking her if she was listening. Quickly she hung up.  
She just wasn't able to answer, nothing.  
She picked up the books and ordered the girls to go to the living room, all while her head was elsewhere.

\- But we are not finished yet, Mom- Mary said.

\- Finish it later, my dear...later. Now we will have dinner alright?

The girls went into the living room to watch TV and to have some fun. Linda plunged back into the kitchen. She closed the door behind her and started to cry, tears flooded her eyes and her lips trembled. After a moment of misery, she stood in front of the stove, and she ordered herself to calm down...deep breath...and she wondered...what the actual fuck was that?

\- I'm so stupid!- she said -that woman is so devilish, Paul has told me that a thousand times... How can she say something like that”

She took a towel and wiped her eyes.

Linda didn't want to delve into the possibility that this could be true...no.  
But...that side of her husband was...indecipherable, those moments when she didn't know what to think... Like when he fell into that horrible depression after the group broke up... Linda was so scared, and she thought that he would kill himself, with drugs or alcohol... Was that normal? Or was it because him and John parted away.

She faintly recalled that Mike had talked with him... they were alone, and she didn't want to interrupt the brothers...but what did Mike say to him? She never knew, but after the conversation, Paul suffered a shock and had been recovering slowly....

God, she loved him so much... And what if Yoko told her the truth?  
What if they really were...were lovers?

She felt devastated...a deep pain assaulted her. If so, why he never confessed anything?... It was a hard thing to tell, of course...but John told Yoko about them...  
She knew that and I didn't...  
Doesn't Paul trust me as much as John trusts Yoko?

\- No- she said aloud -that can't be true.

She took a couple of onions from the refrigerator and started to chop. Soon she was crying again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko was sure that Linda heard, even if she didn't say anything, she could hear her breathing through the phone and then Linda hung up, but Yoko was still quiet for having sown the seeds of discord.  
Sean was in his room with Rosa and her niece, entertained, the children played.  
Yoko came to see them for a second.

-Rosa, dear, I have a headache, I will lie down for a while in my room, pay attention to Sean please, when I can I will come to see him.

\- Yes, ma'am.

Then, taking advantage of quickly approaching dusk, Yoko went to her bedroom, locked the door and prepared the ritual. She took out all the items from the box and placed them in a circle on a black carpet on the floor.

She lit the seven incenses and arranged them around the statue.  
Yoko looked in the book at the picture of Seth, the deity patron of storms, and then she prepared to invoke one through an ancient prayer.

She loved the wisdom of the Egyptians.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John suddenly woke up, he needed to pee, he saw Paul at his side, fast asleep, exhausted.  
He got up in the dark, looking for the stairs leading to deck.

\- Damn- he said -it's already dark.

 

He went to the south rail of the ship and tried to prepare everything. The night seemed to come quickly, everything looked seemingly calm.  
He sought some lights on horizon. Was the coast located east or west?... He remembered they had anchored not so far away.

The breeze shifted to a somewhat cooler wind and John shivered.  
He was about to enter the booth to see the position according to the coordinates when a not so distant glow alerted him... What was that?

He turned his attention to the horizon... Thunder rumbled in the distance...followed by other glow...a storm was approaching!

He ran into the ship and searched for life jackets.

-Paulll!!!!!!-He shouted.

Paul jumped and fell to the ground, terrified.

-Put on your life jacket, you have to weigh anchor cos a storm is coming, we need to turn the boat to the north and go faster!!!

Paul put on his pants and vest, he went on the deck and then straight to the anchor as soon as possible, he moved quickly, turning the chain. The anchor rose unimpeded. The darkness was lit only by the glow of the approaching storm, the wind was blowing and the waves started to move dangerously.  
John took the wheel and turned the boat to the north as soon as possible, trying to escape the bad weather.

Paul was trying to enter the cockpit walking down the side of the ship, he wanted to get to the radio to call for help, he clung tightly to the railing when it started to rain more heavily. A sudden gust of wind hit him hard. He fell to his knees and stood up again, trying to keep his balance.  
John watched with horror as an enormous wave crashed right on the side of the hull where Paul was walking.

-Paul!!! Get out of there!!!

Paul leaped forward, but it was too late. The wave hit the side of the ship Paul was on, tilting it, Paul desperately tried to grab anything but his hands couldn't find any surface, he fell sideways and crashed hard against the doorway of the cabin. He was down, half his body inside cabin with his legs still on the deck, swaying whenever the waves hit against the ship.

John couldn't release the helm and go to him, he had to keep the boat going to avoid shipwreck.

-Pauul!!! Pauul!!!-He shouted with all he could in the middle of thunder and rain.

He was desperate to see any kind of reaction but Paul was motionless. Most likely unconscious.  
If the ship would tilt too much, Paul could fall into the water and drown.

John started to wept helplessly and for the first time in his life, he looked toward heaven and prayed to God.

-Please... Take meeee, not him - and wept inconsolably.


	17. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers ... I´m Really happy because I feel all is doing well with the plot. ¿Could you comment something? Thanks!
> 
> AU 1980/ June: The story go with… the rescue, some intimacy chat, scene of J/P slash. And Linda received Paul after all.   
> ...Something very important is forgoted
> 
> Nothing is real: Fiction 200%
> 
> Thanks Utaka14, for your advice in translation! :)

IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter XVII

The storm was quickly crossing from south to north with all its electric charge and mass of heavy rain. Amid the chaos John continued to stand at the helm of the ship. Either by skill, courage or desperation, he had been able to maintain steady course through the rough waves for more than an hour.  
Lightnings allowed him to observe that Paul was still in the same place, unmoving.

Among all the horrible curses and unspeakable insults to the universe, he also constantly prayed that nothing bad will happen to his friend.  
So when John saw that Paul moved his legs weakly trying to sit up, he knew that God had heard his request.

Maybe they had a guardian angel, after all.

Paul grabbed the framework of the cabin and sat on deck. He tried to stand but sway of the ship prevented him from keeping the balance completely. John noticed that he looked lost and confused, like he wasn't sure when or where he was.

Still, their eyes were able to find each other between the flashes of lightening and the darkness of the night.  
John realized that Paul was very pale, decomposed and dizzy.

\- Enter the cabin, luv!- He yelled loud as to outshout the thunders.

Paul nodded slightly and turned around to enter the cabin.  
The heavy rain became less intense, the wind started to die down and John sighed seeing that the storm was continuing to go north....still, where did this came from? Even Captain Hank hadn't expressed any concern about the weather.

It seemed like it came out of nowhere. Like some sort of curse.

Within half an hour it was all over. The calmness encouraged John to try again and anchor the ship, so he could leave and call for help through the radio and to see Paul of course.  
He found him sitting on the floor, touching the side of his head.  
John took his head by his chin and lifted Paul's face, his eyes half-closed, indicating massive pain he was probably in.

 

\- Let me see what you got, lad.

He touched his scalp and began to look for any traces of a blow. John ran his hands though his lover's wet hair carefully, suddenly Paul winced while being touched some five centimeters over his left temple.

\- Found it, you have a bump here, look...touch yourself, here- He guided Paul's hand.

Paul touched it slightly.

\- Ugh...shit! It hurts a lot, do you see a bruise?

\- It's not ... it's still a bump, wait a minute.

John went to a small refrigerator and took out some ice, he wrapped in a towel and applied it on the affected area. Paul made an attempt to smile.

\- You're also good as a nurse, Popeye.

\- We, the superheroes often are, baby...- John joked, his face relaxed after seeing Paul smiling. - Hold this, I will go to the radio to call for help.

The night became calm, star-studded with a huge moon. It seemed impossible that a storm had passed and almost wrecked them.

While waiting for a rescue, John took Paul to the small suite and tried to get him to lie down but not to sleep cos he read somewhere that the head injuries often have complications if you sleep... Anyway, he sat beside the bed and thought it's a good reason to talk.

\- We were close, luv. I thought we were both going to hell in the middle of that storm.

\- I'm sorry... I left you alone at the worst time. God, I ruined everything...these past few days were incredible... I don't know how it happened, falling so bad. It's not the first time I sailed.

\- It happens. John saw the guilty look of Paul's face and went to hug and hold him. - Still, we take care of each other eh? Remember?... Mmmm...that pact said nothing about sex, but we can always review it.

Paul laughed, and he felt pain near his temple again.  
John looked at him closely, so sexy, sensual, compelling ... those beautiful lips, he could lose himself in each part of that smile, he would die for each brightness of those eyes. Then without thinking he asked.

\- What about Pete?

Paul looked astonished.

\- What?... Pete?

\- Townshend ...- said John with looking serious, inadvertently - I saw him very near you last year at that charity concert for Kampuchea...on the stage... What's up? - Paul blushed and John felt a pang of jealousy. It had been ages since he felt it...

\- Nothing, nothing's up. He only jokes, makes me laugh, You know what he is like...

\- So…?- John raised his eyebrow in a silent question.

\- So...umm ...- Paul cleared his throat as he settled the ice in his head and tried not to look at John - May...maybe, it seemed that he wanted something...but he's doesn't have any chance with me. 

 

\- Maybe...he seemed ...? He threw himself all over you! Eh? The old mad gay!!!

 

\- Okay…so he suggested, but nothing happened Johnny, I swear- Paul said, and he winced in pain.

John stopped, he bit his lip and tried not to continue. He remembered that Paul was wounded, this is not a fucking time to talk about such things. Jesus, he felt like some Neanderthal. He relaxed and hugged Paul again.

\- Hurts?... Are you okay?- John whispered his question.

\- Yeah I'm better- he said while looking into John's eyes.  
Paul felt the effort that John was making to keep his nature at bay, still it reminded him of this unfounded jealousy, those scenes from the 60s, sometimes derived in fights that lasted for days...he was jealous right now, but it was so different, growth was good and knowing this gave Paul comfort...and he was so close to “his” John, his heart began to beat wild when he kissed him softly.

\- I love you- he said.

John was unleashed again, the attraction between them was so unbelievably strong, a gesture, a smile, a whisper, it was all it took to get him going. It's always been like that.

 

John wanted again...he climbed the bed and straddled Paul's lap suddenly, but he didn't know where to start. Paul grabbed his jacket and pulled him down for another kiss.

 

\- Hey- Paul said -I hope to repeat these break times...

 

-Do not even hesitate. You owe me 437 masturbations in your name- John smiled into the kiss.

At that moment they heard a deafening sound.  
Some ship was coming toward them, they quickly moved away from each other as they did many times in the past. A huge light reflector pointed at the ship in the midst of darkness.

\- John!!! Paul!!! Are you there?... Please, answer!”

It was the ship requested by John with Hank and a doctor on board to assist them and to check Paul's wounds.  
John came out with his hands up, as if to an assault...

\- Here we are, Captain...we're fine, friend, we have overcome the bloody Poseidon!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Swan had called many times trying to contact Yoko but the phone was always answered by others, he was unable to contact her at all.

Finally, he called while she was still home.

\- Good. Yoko! I have to talk with you, I've got some important news...you didn't call me for the last few weeks...

Yoko was going to hang up, but instead she decided to reply.

\- I do not need your service anymore, Charlie. It's not like any of your advice even worked... I truly believe that you betrayed me.

Swan was nervous, he didn't expect to hear something like that.

\- Do not say that, dear...you know I have led you for years, I think you're being paranoid now... Why would you say that it didn't work?

\- John and Paul are now enjoying a lovely holiday together. Wasn't your magic supposed to separate John from him?

\- Oh, I've told you several times... I can't handle negative forces, I can even block and enhance energy, predict something important about one's destination, but no one can separate what is attached beyond this level, you know that don't you?- Swan wanted to clarify the situation.

\- Well, if you can't then I will. I do not need you more.

Swan measured his response.

\- Ok, as you want, Yoko. I just wanted to warn you about the threat that exists over John, be careful...

\- Oh, he's very well. I guess I don't believe in that either, annnnd... I'm busy, Charlie, I gotta go...

\- Ah...but...you're wrong! - Charlie almost cried. - But I can see that you have a component that cannot be incorporated into any ritual...

\- Oh yeah? Which is?

\- Hatred.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today, Paul came home after his holiday.

Linda stared at the door. She was sitting in the living room, in front of her on the table stood a steaming linden tea, to appease the nerves.  
Also, she felt like she had a steam inside her head.  
There was no one else in the house. The children had gone to their uncle Mike and his children on a tour of the city, they will return for dinner. So she was thinking what she should say to Paul when he walks through the door.

She knew some things.  
She did not want any discussions. She did not want to mourn. She was not going to question him about “the thing with John”. She wanted to be the same Linda, just like before his departure four days ago.  
But she didn't know if she could manage this.

It was 3 pm and the door opened, first she saw a large suitcase enter and behind it came Paul, his arms filled with bags of gifts and his friendly gesture, accompanying the - Hello! I am baaaaack already! - Waiting for the children to run to him.

Linda stood up and greeted him as normally as possible.

\- Hello, love, how did it go?- She asked as she hugged him and gave him a sweet kiss.

\- Hey Lin...good...fantastic. Where are the children?

\- With Mike! He came this morning with his kids and took all of them for a funny tour, they will return for dinner.

 

\- Ohhh... That's good...- he said with a slightly disenchanted tone. - I brought gifts for everyone, hope I had a good eye and chose well.

Linda looked at his gestures and movements. Was he changed? No...no, just pretty suntanned and more relaxed than usual but...

\- What's that on your head? Were you injured.

\- Ahhh yes... I hit my head while on the boat, nonsense...a misstep on the stairs...

\- Oh my God! Paulllll!!! -Linda shouted. - How is that possible? A ladder again? ... Are you kidding me?

Paul watched in amazement, surely he must have said something wrong, but what?... He didn't know why...

 

\- I fell... What is the problem? Happens all the time.

\- Of course, to YOU it happens all the time, it happened in Bermuda and also in Japan, in prison, and the worst is that you didn't look at me when you said it, are you lying?

\- How?... In jail?... In Japan?... What are you talking about? I was never imprisoned in Japan!… Is it a joke?

Linda stood there with her mouth open and her eyes out of orbit. What the hell is going on with her husband? Can it be that he doesn't remember all that Japan bullshit? It was a terrible trauma for him and for all...

\- Paul ... do you not remember... Japan?

\- Noooo!!! You frighten me. What are you talking about? - He asked really worried.

Linda said no more. She took the bags he had brought in. She instinctively knew that something bad was happening to him. She should talk to John about this. Seriously.  
She smiled warmly.

\- It's all right, honey, come here, sit down. I'll bring you your favorite tea and biscuits.

He sat down, he felt strange about Linda's questions, not knowing what to say... He was about to speak again, but she said quietly with a finger on his lips.

\- Relax, everything's good - she gave him a kiss on his hair and went to the kitchen.

Something horrible had happened.  
Paul had forgotten.  
The knock on the boat during the storm had erased the most traumatic memories from his head, he forgot all about jail, Japan, Yang, Orco and his premonition about John, dreams, meanings and signs, number 8 and ,what the worse, it left the door open for anyone to kill John on the next 8 date.

December 8.

He forgot that he was the only one who could stop it.


	18. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative 1980:   
> John and Paul are working, Some nice chatts between them... Linda...in suspicion?,,, Good News for someone...
> 
> hope you like it.
> 
> Everything is fiction !!!! Not forget.
> 
> Thanks to UTAKA14 for his help with my english...  
> Please comment what you think about before it will go to the end. Thank you!

IN YOUR PLACE – CHAPTER XVIII

The long white corridors of the clinic made his stomach twist.

All this neatness, boring, even “inert” floral arrangements, the absence of any nice scents and only the bare minimum of details reminded Paul he was not in a cozy place.

The only warm thing there, was the sun that filtered through the blinds, a few meters from him.

Paul crossed his legs. Waiting.

He didn't know what was really happening. He didn't suffer from concussion, but apparently he had some dark bumps in his memory, however, he told himself, if none of this affected his work or his family no one should be alarmed.

Suddenly, the mischievous smile of John came to his mind yet again.

He realized that thinking about John made his heart race faster...heck! What brought this sudden change? How could he continue with his current life when those filings were affecting him like that.

Does it make him unfaithful to Linda?

John assured him that's not the case. Always, even in the Asher's time, they never thought of it like that... They knew they were beyond the common relations between men and women, that they belong to one another and that they were united in various aspects and levels, and everything that had happened between them was born of that deep need of unification.

And he believed it.

He wants to believe it.

Sometimes he saw himself as a coin, on one side, the part of his life that was exposed to the outside world, the pop star with his beautiful family...and on the other side, John, his secret love, his weakness. And although they tried to keep this just between them, a handful of people certainly knew, he thought, George, Ringo... Mike...

And after their horrendous separation...all those years apart, learning how to live without John and trying to rise from his own ashes...until for no apparent reason, the encounter happens and uncontrolled passion fogs his mind again.

Should he now declare this to his inner circle, that is Linda?... Could she even understand it? Suddenly he felt very insecure.

That would take time, he thought, to sort these sensitive issues.

Linda was walking towards Paul with an envelope and several sealed papers. In these cases he let her take care of him. Doctors, patients, and analysis procedures, were things that he preferred to avoid. She had insisted on checking him over to see if the hit to his head made any serious damage and Paul had no choice, he accompanied her like a little boy who reluctantly walks behind his mother.

She motioned for him to get up, and they both entered the office of Dr. Cayce.

After the presentations, and the results of the tests, doctor had some doubts.

\- Do you feel any pain now Mr. McCartney?

\- Not at all - Paul replied, he wanted to leave the clinic as soon as possible.

\- According to our tests, there is no internal injury. But the hit has left some marks that can be momentary or permanent - Dr. Cayce adjusted his glasses - I understand that you have trouble remembering...certain things... Such malady is called Selective Amnesia.

\- Is there a cure for that?- Linda asked, somewhat alarmed.

\- There are certain treatments.... precise methods to exercise the brain to reclaim the lost memory. Sometimes the patient forgets inexplicably traumatic sequences and retrieves it in the same way.

Paul paid attention this last sentence.

\- Excuse me Doc, but in that case, I do not know why it would be best to remember, perhaps the mind thus protects us from bad experiences- concluded Paul.

\- It's one hypothesis, yes, but I think it's always better to know than to ignore,- Cayce answered, -and if you ever want or need it, hypnosis is there, as highly efficient method.

\- I will keep it in mind, Doctor.- Paul got up looking rushed and held out his hand kindly to the professional. Linda quickly picked up the papers and said a quiet goodbye to Cayce before leaving. Paul was in the hallway, going towards the exit.

\- Wait a minute!- Linda said while she was trying to carry the portfolio, the papers and jacket - Why such a hurry?

\- Oh, sorry Lin, George Martin is waiting for me in the studio, I need to talk things over with him and I have a lot of work to do. We have two full months to deal with the new songs.

"Great!!!" Linda sighed, at least for a couple of months there would be no trips to New York, and they could live their lives normally.

There wouldn't be any John on the horizon for now.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Across the ocean John also had some plans regarding his own music.

Although he had never been very organized, nor practical really, he planned to start working on songs for a new album. He had some material recorded on tape and many new ideas in his mind just waiting to get out.

It seemed like a miraculous revival. The emotional closeness with Paul and their experience in Bermuda renewed his inspiration.

All that command over ship, struggling against fierce storm and the fact that they returned unscathed and that he saved Paul, he felt like a lightening struck him. Something changed, and he found that lost part of himself, he finally felt confident again.

He felt like he found a new strength and reason to go forward, and, of course, his natural way of expressing that was music.

Yoko saw this change in him, just as he came back from his little holidays. And as usual, she was there to encourage him in what he wanted to do, even more if it meant he is far from Paul.

\- I think Geffen Records is the place,- she said hanging up the phone, - this brochure. Look, John, no doubt, it's the best studio...

John checked the pamphlet and seemed quite happy with the photos, services and details of available technology.

His relationship with Yoko was as distant as before, but it seemed like she let him be free about his choices. She avoided disputes. He knew she didn't approve of his break spent with Paul, but she never said anything about it either. Yoko was the same woman as always he thought.

John believed that now was the time to put together his new album, and like it or not Yoko was much better at business than him, and she would be able to take advantage of the new release. John knew she was his “necessary evil”.

\- Sounds good, when I have the finished material, perhaps we will opt for this studio - said John.

Yoko was pleased, slowly, she is trying to regain control of their marriage, while John is recording, there would be no Paul on the horizon.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Paul's birthday , in June 18, was a special day, particularly festive.

Linda had arranged everything so the guests included some relatives of Paul that they haven't seen for a while. Some cousins and their children, Mike and his family and other close family members all gathered at his house and soon it became a busting party.

Paul looked happy, he finally recovered his smile and it was just like before the episode in Japan.

\- Maybe forgetting about that was a blessing now.- she thought.

She took the tray laden with snacks and went into the yard, when the phone rang in the room.

\- Hello?

\- Lin? How nice to hear you!- warm voice of John sounded in the receiver.

\- Oh, John, how have you been?- She said cordially.

\- Well, very good actually, thank you for asking. I just wanted to say hello to Paul, if he's available, cos I hear several voices of McCartney's clanspeople out there!- he smiled.

\- Ah yes, they are all here and that's quite enough! But I will look for him...

\- Thank you!

Linda left the receiver on the couch...she made three steps and then came back to resume the conversation.

\- John? Are you there? I meant to ask you about something...

\- Yes...yes... What?- He asked intrigued.

\- What exactly happened to you and him, on the boat...?

John fell silent for a few seconds...almost confused. What the hell was that question?

\- I don't understand... Why do you ask?

Linda gained momentum.   
\- Well, Paul came with a severe hit on his head, the doctor says he has amnesia and doesn't remember some episodes from his life...and I realized he didn't remember anything about Japan... Do you understand!?... Nothing at all!... But I don't even know what happened on the boat... So please tell me what actually happened?

John thought and finally said.

\- I'm sorry, look, he crushed into a door, there was a passing storm...it was just that, I guess he didn't tell you because he didn't want you to worry. But... I want to know what else he has forgotten.... Now…under the circumstances, I think it's better if he doesn't remember the prison, it was traumatic for him, you know.

\- I thought the same, yes- Linda paused, - but I do not like that he hid something from me, John, I'm strong, I can hear the truth, but, I assure you... I do not tolerate any lies.

John noticed a strange tone of her voice...accusation?

\- Sure... - said John.

\- I'll go for him.- she finally said.

This was both unexpected and revealing to John. Did Linda suspect something? Her voice was straighter than in the past, or she was just nervous?... Hmm.

Also, Paul does not remember Japan, therefore he suffered no abuse there. Knowing how bad he felt about this...to forget it was the best thing that could happen to him. Undoubtedly, universe was sometimes wise...

\- Hello Johnny!- Paul said cheerfully.

-Happy birthday, old fox!

They talked bluntly about everything, including their musical projects. Both of them have plans for the future. John paused.

\- What are you wearing, baby?

Paul smiled at the question.

-Well...a pink shirt with two buttons open, and gray pants...- he said with sensual tone.

\- Mmm...imagine what would my hands do after opening another button...- whispered John.

\- Johnny!... We can't do this right now!

\- Ok...luv... But promise me that during the next meeting between us, you will wear the same clothes...eh?

\- I think it's a good idea…

Linda went back to the room and headed to the kitchen for more snacks. She saw Paul was still on the phone. He spoke and smiled while playing with the cable of the device, screwing his finger on it... Linda recalled that Heather, her teenager daughter, does the same thing when she speaks with her boyfriend...

What could John be saying to Paul?

She wished she could go to the room upstairs now, and pick up the other phone to hear the conversation.

She looked at the stairs. Could she... Should she...?

Maybe she will.

Meanwhile, John kept talking.. - Sorry, Linda asked me about your injury and I had to tell what happened, about the storm. I know you didn't want to worry her... Is it true you've forgotten...certain things?

\- Yes...So it seems that I have forgotten some things, I guess nothing important, you know...but do not worry, I promised myself that I have to look forward and leave past behind.

\- I hope that doesn't include me, luv. joked John.

-You're always in my future, never doubt that- said laughing Paul.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

August 1980

Yang was in his cell, reading for the hundredth time the last letter he received from Paul.

Since he was gone, at least once a month he got a letter from the former Beatle, telling about his life, projects and asking how he was.

The last latter arrived at the beginning of May, and recounted how he had exalted in front of journalists, hitting one of them, thinking that they were a threat to John. He also said that in June they would make a trip to Central America, John and him, alone together, he was very happy, and he also reminded to call him when he finally leaves prison.

But Yang hasn't received any letters since.

How was he now?...

Did he say something about this terrible threat to John?... Or perhaps Yang thought sadly, he's just busy with his life, and he has no time to write...

\- Yang!!!

The voice echoed through the corridors of the prison. Yang flinched from his bed in the cell. A guard was accompanied by a lawyer, the man greeted him respectfully, carrying a folder and meticulously unfolding it before him.

\- Mr. Yang, I'm the state attorney appointed to inform you about the latest developments in your case.

\- It's...it's a pleasure... What's new?” - Yang said, somewhere fearful.

The lawyer sought the precise paragraph between the pages of the folder and began to read.

\- "And in view of the good behavior shown by the accused..., who is serving under actual conviction, we decided unanimously, that his departure was to be scheduled for late October 1980, ordering that as of August 15, 1980, he is released and recovered all his rights as a free citizen.” - The man looked at him and smiled slightly.- In five days you can go Mr. Yang. You are a completely free man. 

Yang was paralyzed with joy. Finally, he ended his unfair imprisonment, and he could meet his beloved family again. Tears ran down his cheeks, he hugged the lawyer, who did not expect this demonstration of joy.

\- I'll be free again!- He shouted smiling. 

And while he felt optimistic, a thought about his friend Paul filled him with happiness.

\- I need to call him!


	19. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, a new chapter.
> 
> AU 1980:
> 
> The mind of John reviving love and sex in exotic places. Paul still does not remember nothing, but find signs, Linda receives a call from far away.
> 
> Yes, here is a scene of love and sex, in my style, you know, no low blows ...
> 
> but anyway if it is offensive to you, please skip the first part of the story.
> 
> I´m not progresing with my english... is Utaka14 who is helping me with that issue. Thanks!
> 
> All fiction, 200%. I only tried to frame the invented circumstances on fairly accurate time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Please comment, is part of the air I breathe.
> 
> Thanks!

India Dream

Naughty breeze in Rishikesh brought scents of exotic flowers and although the evening was coming, the unusual heat of the day still lingered in the air.

Three of the four were sitting in lotus position, with eyes closed, forming a triangle and trying to meditate. George had brought them to a place not far from the residential area, a clearing near the river, to implement the teachings of the Maharishi.

Ringo returned to London after 10 days of suffering because of stomach problems, along with Maureen's allergies and bugs everywhere. "All very nice, but we miss the children..." They lied to the press.

 

After a few minutes, John opened one eye and peered if the other two were still there...in his mind he imagined Paul and George had been making a joke and left him sitting alone in the middle of nowhere...

But George was still on his right side, he seemed to be in a deep meditation. Surely -thought John- George always had this ability to see and understand the things others couldn't. Looking at him, he seemed to be at peace, no doubt he was in his element.

In front, there was Paul, he looked relaxed, slow rhythmic breathing made his chest go up and down under the white cotton robe. His hands rested on his thighs, his hair floated slightly. He looked so peaceful almost harmonic, John thought. But he knew that Paul was making a superhuman effort to be that still and quiet for ten minutes...it would be his personal Guinness record if he managed another ten.

Two more minutes passed and John still couldn't meditate, shit, his brain seemed like a five radio stations started to play together... How could he clean his mind? How to slow this fucking mental activity? Madness…

 

He peered again... Paul moved his lips as if to whistle, a sensual and desirable little tic, also a sign that he was finally getting bored.

“Mmm hear my order.” thought John and repeated in his mind, “Look at me. Look at me. Look at me...”, and then Paul opened one eye and looked at him, John looked right back at him and smiled.

He moved his head pointing to George, who seemed to be traveling to other places.

— Let's go away? — He said, his lips moving soundlessly.

Paul gave him a wounded puppy face.

— Now?

— Yes! — Insisted John.

They rose gently without notifying George about their departure and left him in his deep state of meditation.

The rest of the “Beatles” community had gone to a festival in a nearby town, a traditional celebration that turned up. So only few people were near.

— How about a dip in the river? — Asked John

— Mmm. No, I prefer a shower in the house...you coming?

— Do you think I would refuse?

Paul smiled. Undoubtedly it was a chance to be together. Lately it was quite difficult to find the time. And for some reason, he was attracted to their risky encounters that only lasted mere minutes, secretly, he was so excited for all this, so forbidden yet so desired.

They entered. No one in the house. Good.

On the table there was a note from Mal. “I will come back late at night with all the wives, food and drugs for all.” Mal was amazing.

Paul turned on the faucet and the bathtub began to be filled with clear water. He still felt hot, with small drops of sweat on his face, he took off his fine clothes under the watchful eye of John.

In two quick movements, John was completely naked and in the tub.

Paul looked at him and went to the door, closing it with a key. His heart began to gallop. Ah... the forbidden love, to live again.

The last ray of evening sun hit the mirror and magically lit the whole white bathroom. Two bodies in the water, face to face. Paul took one of the delicately scented soaps and started rubbing it gently on John's chest, hands circling while they both looked into each other's eyes hypnotically.

John grabbed his hand and stopped it in the middle of a movement, he bent and kissed him intensely. Both intoxicated by the immensity of love were caught up in the action, Paul set over him, and arched his back in ecstasy, while John licked one of his pink nipples. The passion among them became frenzied dancing between foam...

Whispers that nobody heard, moans that nobody knows of, no suspicion about their desires, all that was fueled in that room.

After the fire and passion they were embraced softly, feeling exhausted. Paul leaned back to lie on John's chest and John placed a kiss on his wet hair.

What the fucking luck! — John thought — nobody, absolutely nobody in the whole damn world could achieve such level of fullness that he lived in. Was it unfair?... Thousands of beautiful women chasing him till they run out of air, to love him without limits...and he knew that only Paul could mobilize this rampant feeling.

It was another irony, more in his fucking life.

Paul seemed to be dozing off while embracing him, but then he suddenly spoke.

— Why that woman writes to you, every day ?

— Who? — Asked John

— You know, Asiatic...

— Admiration, I guess.  
Paul raised his head and looked at him seriously.

— And why would you answer her?

John smiled. The same questionnaire Cyn had done before coming to India. Jealousy? For a moment he liked the feeling of jealous Paul. He heard himself answering the same way as to his wife.

— Well...she's an artist...has potential, talent...lots of courage...and I'm also curious to know where this ends...you know.

— God! You are falling in love with her. These are almost the same things you thought when you met me!

John could not help but to laugh about this.

— Noooo... I never even thought that... How could that even happen?

— Well, in general, those things are not “thinking” type...it just happens! Maybe even you will finish marrying her if she's so clever!... “Look up in the sky. When you see a cloud, think of me???”

John was surprised — Have you been looking through my letters?… What were you thinking? That I'm stupid or something?

Paul shivered suddenly cold running down his spine and without any explanation he stood up to dry himself and put on some clothes. John continued.

— Listen, I'm not down with that woman! It's just a mutual admiration, perhaps I will help to fund her art...hey, look at me, it's nothing, I swear...

Paul turned around as he dressed, he looked at John sadly.

— Do not swear or promise anything... You never kept any single fucking oath! — He said no more, he just couldn't...he pressed his lips together, a sign of annoyance. He looked like he was about to cry.

John came up and cradled him in his arms, night had fallen, and they were alone only for a short time. They had to get out before everyone returned.

— I didn't do... — said John

John awoke suddenly and moved his arm almost knocking the nearby nightstand. He was in the Dakota, his home. He knew where he was but the dream was so vivid it gave him chills.

Was it a dream or a trip to the past? How could his sleeping brain remember every single detail of that day and since he had forgotten about it himself? It was exactly what had happened in India.

 

Suddenly he had an overwhelming desire to see Paul again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul was busy, looking and listening to several of his tapes. One of his song would be tested for him and Martin, to incorporate in the new album. George is going to take a break in a few days, and he wanted to have the whole list. It was fascinating working with George Martin, he was so professional, demanding, but at the same time, always encouraged him to try to exploit new techniques, the right person to produce his music.

After checking it out he went to the last shelf, it contained even more tapes and different music issues.

Among the boxes and several books he found a green folder that accidentally fell to the floor right in front of his eyes, while he looked for something else. He lifted it and read the cover, "John" was written in his own handwriting.

Curiosity was stronger than he. He sat down, put the folder on the desk and lit the lamp to see better. He opened it and was surprised by what he found there.

Papers with meaningless dates written on it, names of people who he didn't know, few pagers with words underlined by color pens, other written outside margins, and other deleted.

"Orco", "Yang"...... Possible attack: February 8, March 8... Being in New York!

— What the hell is this? — Paul muttered as he read the scrawled sheets with strange dates.

On another page he saw the word "Remember" and below that, some words and letters with no apparent sense.

"Young blood instead of old blood", someone younger can avoid the predestined fate.

"Do not tell anyone!!!" The more they know, the fewer chances to change the events.

"Before the end of this year. In front of the Dakota!!!"

Attack data (my dream): Number 8 !!!...the 8th of each month or in August (month 8) Alert!

IMPORTANT: John must not know... NEVER!

He left the folder open, leaned back in his chair and his head started to feel dizzy.

He did not understand a word of what he had written... When was this? Why?...

He closed the folder and left it where it was. Perhaps it was no big deal...but it seemed to be...

He went to the living room and served himself a glass of whiskey. God knows he needed it. He sat in one of the overstuffed chairs, no face came to mind with connection to those names...dates...nothing...his head ached more with every passing second.

Sleep came to him while the moon rose over the horizon.

Suddenly a phone call ended his sleep.

— Hello... — he responded somewhat sleepy.

The sensual voice of John the other side woke him instantly. He felt as his soul came back to his body.

— Hello, luv. I need you here... When are you coming?

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Linda never climbed the stairs on the day of her husband's birthday, but she was just dying to lift up the telephone and listen to what John was saying to Paul.

— No — she said — if there's something here that I have to know Paul must tell by himself to me. It is unworthy to eavesdrop, no matter what is it.

So she felt lost it, she had her doubts, and yet she still kept waiting for the right time to address the issue with her husband.   
The moment that never came.

Then she saw him being excited about his music again, his new album, meetings with Martin and things cooled down a bit, she never found the time to talk about John.

Everything was as it had always been, a whirlwind of music, ideas, people, work and recordings. Linda had been quieter...until today.

Because Paul had gone to New York a few days, for “work” related reasons. Linda knew that's not the case, of course he would try to see John again. She wouldn't go, during the last visit, the press incident made in impossible to move around the city normally and crowds outside the Eastman's house, bothered everyone. She wouldn't put up with it anymore. And neither would her children.

And, of course, she doesn't want to see Yoko again.

It's gonna be a couple of days away, she said. It's not much.

And he had gone in the morning, with that indelible smile on his face. Asking her ad nauseam, if she would accompany him.

— Just go, I will be here when you're back...and we will talk then — Linda said while he walked out the door.

— We will talk? About what? — he asked surprised.

— When you come back! — she repeated, pointing outward.

Now she was alone in the kitchen, trying to classify all the recipes books in alphabetical order, she wanted to make everyday meals with something new, she wanted to surprise her family with new menus. While, she was distracted and thinking about the food and not anything else. Still, her mood wasn't the best.

Then the phone rang in the room, and she went to answer it.

— Yes…?

— Hey. — a foreign voice faltered — Ms. McCartney.?

— Yes, it's me…

— Ohhh... it's a pleasure...! I'm Yang, Paul's companion from jail, in Japan. He gave me his phone number. I wanted to let him know that I am already free.

Linda blinked several times... “Yang?” She tried to remember the name and if Paul ever mentioned him.

— Oh yeah, yeah...sorry Mr. Yang, but he is on a trip now. I'm glad you're free, I'll tell him when he returns.

— I understand... I understand... but I really wanted to say hello to him... When will he return? — Yang said hopefully.

Linda didn't expect him to be that persistent, so she had to made things clear.

— Oh... Mr. Yang. That will not be possible... I must ask you, please do not call again. You see, Paul is suffering from amnesia caused by an injury on his head, and he forgot some very traumatic episodes... issues such as the arrest in Japan. The doctor said it might take time to remember, and we want to prevent him from all the stress about this...if he wants to remember... but...I'm so sorry.

Yang could not believe what he heard. This was his luck?... Suddenly he felt nothing. He simply never existed in Paul's mind. There was no way to continue that.

— ... I'm sorry... I'm sorry too, Mrs. Linda, I hope soon he will be better and that he remembers...he has my number, if he remembers of course. I'll be waiting for his call, he asked me many times to let him know...

— Thanks Mr. Yang, for understanding...you seem very nice and friendly. I wish the best for you and your family.

— And also for you. It has been an honor to meet Paul and you, now. Please take care.

Linda hung up with some sadness, but she felt she had done the right thing.

Yang kept the phone in his hand...he knew...he would not have a chance to reconnect with former Beatle.

A chapter in his life has ended. Perhaps for forever.

He could not avoid but feel sadness and anguish.


	20. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My new chapter. A little more longer than usual, a little harder too...
> 
> AU 1980 August: Paul arrives at the hotel in NY to be with John, and things turn the other way.
> 
> No alerts, but can generate a lot of nerves, and remember that nothing is real, everything is absolute fiction. The story continues.  
> Hope you enjoy it, let me know your views, I value greatly.  
> Thanks to all who follow it, I write this fic with pleasure for you.

IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter XX

Paul arrived in New York around noon, and he went straight to the hotel.  
It wasn't a luxurious place but it was decent enough. He booked the room as Mr. Donn and entered the reception with a fake mustache and glasses that helped him to achieve a credible camouflage.  
Nobody recognized him.  
John had suggested this place especially because of the proximity to the airport and their discretion about customers.  
He left his bags near the bed and looked at the clock, 1 pm. “I still have some time.” he thought. As agreed two days ago, John would come at 3 pm.

Paul had worked hard to be here today, he had suspended all his recordings with Martin and musicians to have a 2-day break, hence today's meeting with John and tomorrow before noon he would fly back to resume sessions on Wednesday 20th.

Paul was glad things seemed to be improving gradually. Actually, he never lost hope that his mate would return to create music with him...maybe it was just a matter of time.

So he brought some tapes he wanted to show. He wasn't one to brag, but he was very satisfied with all the material for the new album. Some songs were directly influenced by his proximity to John and the recovery of their relationship, so special.

He decides to eat something light before taking a shower when suddenly Linda's words come to his mind. “We have to talk when you get back.”. “Was she angry? Or he was being paranoid?... They say that women have a sixth sense, that sounds dangerous!... Did she suspect anything?... Hmm, I don't want to think about it now, but I will have to pay more attention when I return.” Paul noted mentally.

The shower did him good, he was stripped of bad thoughts and once in a while he wanted simply to let go, to feel without thinking of the consequences. Wanted to be with John without feeling guilt or remorse after, he thought that fate brought them together once, and they had shocked the world...and...all looked so strong...like nothing could separate them.

He turned off the shower and walked into the bedroom. There on the bed lay the clothes he would wear for him.

Pink shirt and gray pants, as John had asked on the day of his birthday to wear for their next appointment.  
He put a lot of dedication to look good, combing his hair while looking in the mirror...gray hairs?... Wrinkles?... mmm... Does he still look at me the same way as before, when we were young?… Do I still look sexy?

He put some perfume and sat fully dressed on the couch, watching TV. Paul watches the program, but he didn't concentrate on it. There was still half an hour to John's arrival.

A smile on his face was born when he imagined the rest of the day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

John had it all planned. He wanted it to be one of the best nights of his life. He was elated. After two months without seeing Paul he felt it was too much, he needed him too much. And after so many years of mutual absence, now there was no reason to stop seeing each other. And whole two months seemed like an eternity.

Surely he had already reached the hotel.  
John packed some things into his backpack... Would he take a guitar? No...no, they don't have a lot of time. According to Paul, he literally “escaped” and was due tomorrow to continue working with George Martin, and John knew very well that the old man was grumpy these days.  
So they should enjoy every second.

Yoko was preparing lunch.  
She knew exactly what John would in the evening. She had heard all about their plans on the phone. Sometimes her husband was so obvious and a fool that she could not believe it.  
He was meeting Paul again.  
Actually she did not care if they were going to sing together, play cards, eat a pizza, or have sex...she just wanted to stop it.  
And she had a plan.

— Daddy? — Sean entered the bedroom looking for his father.

John put a couple of cassettes in his backpack before zipping it. That was something else that he wanted to show Paul.

— Yes... I'm here, son — he replied.

Sean smiled and threw himself into John's arms.

— What are you doing?

— Oh...well...packing some things because I have to leave later.

— But you're going to eat with me now?... Mum said that everything is ready!!!

John didn't have much appetite, however there is no way he could say no to Sean.

— Come on!!!... I'm starving!... — shouted John — Hey, the last will wash the dishes! — And they both ran to the table, laughing.

Yoko gave Sean his plate and then sat down next to John.

— It looks delicious! — said John before taking a bite, while Sean was counting peas.

Yoko looked at her plate and said to John.

— Oh... I forgot your glass, love, I will bring it — and she went to the kitchen.

She chose a glass from the shelf and poured a natural grapefruit juice. Then slightly sweetened it with saccharin. Then she took a small bottle containing a dark liquid from her clothes.  
She counted five drops as they fell in the juice.  
“It will be enough”. She returned to the room with the cup and put it in front of John.

— Thanks — he said.

— I want to drink!!! — Sean shouted as he held his little hand to the glass.

Yoko was without air for a moment and almost immediately took the glass before Sean reached it.

— No...no...no...leave Daddy's glass...it's a crystal glass... I will give you a little more in your mug.

John was puzzled by Yoko overreaction, but she was so different lately that he missed the point. Instead, he noticed the angry expression on his son's face. So John sipped the juice, he grimaced and used very cartoon character like voice...

— OMG...toad guts juice! Again!!!!

Sean burst into laughter when seeing the face of his father.

— Yuck!!!! I prefer juice of slugs !!!

Yoko had already brought the mug and Sean sipped his juice doing the same funny bizarre scene like his father.

— Do you need to go out? — Yoko interrupted.

— Yes... I most likely won't come back for dinner but... I'll call you.

— Oh...whatever! But I noticed that you slept so little last night... Aren't you tired?

John remembered that he had indeed wandered fairly early in the morning, a couple of songs in mind had caused his insomnia, and he slept only when he put some of it on a tape.

— It's my creative process...you know.

He finished his lunch and drank the rest of the juice. He wanted to finish the preparations and leave before 02:30 pm, to arrive on time, who knows how the traffic is...

John stood up from the table and suddenly saw two Yokos in front of him, one beside the other, he blinked rapidly and the shape returned to normal, she was smiled a little funny to him...

— What the hell ? — whispered John.

He turned and walked toward the bedroom.  
Things seemed to be rolling before his eyes. Maybe he should lie down for a moment before leaving. He felt a sudden fatigue that would not let him move, he managed to take the backpack and nothing else.  
He fell back onto the bed and fell asleep.

Yoko watched from the doorway with arms crossed and thinking about the second part of the plan.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

07:30 pm.

Paul stood up and sat down again... his legs twitching, it always happened when he was being impatient.

— What the hell has happened to John? — he hissed — he should already be here!

He didn't know what to do. They had agreed to keep their encounter secret. This place...he couldn't call anyone to find out. The situation was making him crazy. That many hours of delay... What happened to him?

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching down the hall. He got up to go to the door quickly. He opened it and looked to his right.  
A young couple hugging and chatting passed his door, when they saw his face they looked amazed. Paul closed the door and then leaned against it, his heart was beating hard.

— Damn...!!! Where the hell are you!?

He decided to make a call...to hell with everything! He needed to know what's going on, if something had bad happened...he was in anguish.

Yoko was has been waiting near the phone for half an hour, she knew Paul would call eventually. John slept deeply and, as the bottle of a powerful Amazonian sleeping substance said he may even sleep 10 hours more.  
“What a pity, Paul!”  
She was in her nightgown only if Paul decided to come to Dakota rather than making a call. But the phone finally rang.

She waited for four rings before answering.

— Hello…? — She said dully.

— Yes, Yoko Hi, It's Paul...how are you? Hmm...look, I want to talk to John if he's there...

— Oh, love! How have you been? Why didn't you come to visit us for so long...? Everything OK?

— Yes...yes, everything's fine...

Yoko enjoyed this silence and nervous vacuum generated.

— Ohhh, how silly of me, you asked about John... Yes, yes, he's here, but he is resting...we had quite an afternoon...well, you know, it was intense...if I can say so myself!

— Intense...?

— Yes...you know like they say... “Sex, Drugs and Rock & Roll” — Yoko laughed — Ohhh, I'm sorry, I don't know why I tell you these things...but...the fact is that we are both exhausted.

Paul was speechless. A heat began to turn up in the body and, he felt like his head was going to explode.

— Sweetie, are you there?...please, tell me... I don't know if I should wake him up. Is it something urgent?

Paul reacted to the last question.

— No...no, it's nothing urgent, don't worry. I'll call some other time.

— Okay...whenever you want! — Yoko said cheerfully — ahhh, please pass my love to Linda, and come visit us soon! Bye!

— Yeah...bye...

Paul sat for a while in the same position, petrified. He could not do anything and it was hard to think clearly. But then an unstoppable fury invaded his mind.

— Stupid...stupid... I'm the biggest idiot in the whole fucking world...

He went to the bathroom because he felt like vomiting but no, he was just nauseous from all the stress.

He washed his face and looked in the mirror again. And what he saw was a ridiculous middle-aged man waiting for someone who had no intentions of coming to see him. And he didn't even call to tell him that. He saw a man dressed according to the whims of a liar. Wasting his time... In search of what?

— The rotten pink shirt... — he muttered and snatched it sending some buttons flying.

— I'm an idiot for believe in you!!!... I'm nothing in your fucking life! — Paul was yelling at himself in the mirror, as if that was John.

— Why do I always believe in you? You betrayed me a thousand times! You ignored me for her! You left the fucking band for her, you fought with the entire planet for her! Why do I keep... lovi... — he could no longer speak, grief overcame him, he was furious, but he would not shed a tear for him, no more.

Paul took off the rest of his clothes and changed, he called the airport to book a flight, he wanted to leave this city as soon as possible.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

John woke up around 3 in the morning. His condition was lamentable, he had a headache and couldn't open his eyes. He didn't remember when was the last time ha had such a strong hangover...it seemed like after taking some “substance”... these states were nothing new to him...but...what the fuck did he took?... And when?

Beside him in bed lay Yoko, hugging him and sleeping peacefully.

— Damn... What happened? I had sex with her? — he whispered. 

John scrambled to his feet, his legs felt numb, he couldn't stay straight...he was groping furniture and near wall to reach the bathroom. He urinated, and liquid burned him horribly, then he wet his eyes with clean water...he couldn't awake completely.  
He sat on the toilet and fought with a puncture pain in his head. John didn't even know what time it was.

After a while he went to search for an analgesic and hit something on the floor. It was his backpack. Then John said in a shriek.  
— Paul!!!

He tried to find something to wear, shoes and a jacket. He went to the phone and dialed the number of the hotel where Paul was staying...directly to his room.  
Nothing.  
John chose a new number, now to the driver. They agreed quickly.

— Where are you going... It's almost 4 am? Yoko asked, yawning.

John didn't answer, his head was still a mess, but nothing would stop him now. His mind told him that she had something to do with it...he opened the apartment door and went out, the car was waiting outside.

Traffic was sparse at that time, fortunately, and in less than 15 minutes John entered the hotel in a hurry. He went straight to the reception.  
The employee politely asked if he needed a room to stay.

— No, no, I need to meet with Mr. Donn, he is in a room 315 — John said nervously.

The concierge looked through his records an eternal minute.

— Oh yes, Mr. Donn ... he already checked out, he paid for the room and left five hours ago. I'm sorry.

— Whaaaatt ?... John cursed under his breath. He stayed there and tried to digest what it meant. Five hours?... It was illogical to try to reach him anyway. Fuck!

He didn't want to know what Paul had thought! Surely the worst, many hours waiting and unable to contact him.  
Surely he would be furious, John knew him.  
He turned to leave, defeated, had to go back to home and see if he could contact him somehow, he needed to explain what happened, but even he didn't know that for sure.

— Sorry, don't go yet, please. Are you Mr. Stanley? — asked the employee.

John recognized that that was the name they wanted use on this occasion.

— Yes...

— Here, Mr. Donn has left something for you — he gave a median cardboard bag.

John came out and got in the car, the driver knew from his face that something was very bad, but he didn't dare say anything.  
Then, John opened the bag and saw that there was something inside.  
A pink shirt and a gray trousers.

And his heart broke into a million pieces.


	21. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean it was hard to write this chapter, we have moments of sadness, nostalgia and unthinkable news.
> 
> AU 1980 - August: Paul returns home, Linda takes initiatives. John also decided.
> 
> Here you will read about the fifth deal in Cavendish, I know that is not chronologically correct, under a song mentioned and the historical moment, but I took that license to support the scene. You will see.
> 
> There is some sex and hard situations in this chapter imagination, if it offended you, please, do not read, or read with only one eye. :)
> 
> I want to thank everyone who only read ... I thought: How wonderful this is, I write without any material interest, and in the other side is you reading without getting anything either. But it is so much that we give each other!
> 
> Thanks for the support.
> 
> Fiction 200%. You know.

IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter XXI

Paul entered his house like a whirlwind.

All he wanted to do at the moment was to go into the studio and to resume work where he left off. To work on the new material and to forget about the whole bloody incident in NY. He simply wanted to move on.

He left his bags in a corner of the dining room and looked at the clock, ten o'clock...and something told him that no one was in the house. Surely kids are in school...and Linda...maybe...she is out?

He didn't know, anyway he didn't want anything or anyone, and some uncomfortable interrogation was not needed now. So...he was thankful for a little solitude.

He removed his shoes and went into the music room, the place was only his, private. He went through the door and felt the familiar smell and warmth from all the items come to him, guitars, bass, some precious gifts on the shelves, pictures. His beloved recording materials...their books.

Memories.

Some things have been with him since the beginning of the band.

He sat down and took one of the guitars, he felt great pain...he couldn't stop it, and as always, the fastest way to channel his pain was through music.

He played a few random chords that soon formed a sad melody...he just played with no apparent cause or direction.

 

But for some reason, also it was difficult to create verses to this tune, his throat felt so tight, words couldn't express his pain.

He looked out of the window and noticed that the day was turning gray, dark. Perhaps because it will rain soon. He looked to the left and his eyes stopped on the wooden shelf, a photo of him and John together, smiling each other from somewhere in the past.

Paul broke into a genuine tears, he couldn't stop thinking about that precious moment...and knowing that maybe it would never be repeated.

There was someone watching him from the open door. She walked slowly as if to ask for permission to approach Paul, she got closer and touched him slightly, so he would notice her.

It was Martha.

Paul's beloved pet, who could spot his good and bad days, and she's been doing it for more than 14 years...his old and beautiful Martha was there, putting her paw on his forearm as if trying to console him. And how many times she had done it!

After seeing her Paul dropped his guitar and hugged her, stroking her fur, resting his head on her and wetting her with his tears.

\------------------

Linda returned from shops, she parked the car outside their house and got off. She had bags in one hand, keys in her mouth and sleeping James in her other arm. “How is that women can carry everything at once” she thought. Linda went to the door in the rain and quickly entered, instantly she knew that something changed while she was gone.

Recognizing the travel bags in the room she thought...“Is he back?”

He was supposed to be back later. What had happened?...

Momentarily she laid James on the couch and tried to find where he was... Maybe in the kitchen?

But...a muffled weeping came from the other side of the house. She went to the music room and was surprised to see the door wide open. She looked inside and saw a scene that really saddened her.

Paul was embracing Martha and weeping in anguish. She crept inside.

— Honey... — she said softly.

Paul was startled, he looked at her and his tears stopped instantly. He knew that now there would be a flood of questions that he didn't want to answer.

— What happen, dear? Are you okay?

Linda asked sweetly but with some concern in her voice. She ran her hand through Paul's hair. Trying to calm him.

— Yes, yes...don't worry. I'm fine.

Linda sat opposite him. When her husband's answers were short or evasive, the best thing was to assume that something bad was happening.

— What happened to you?

Paul's eyes were swollen, he felt uncomfortable and tried to recover as soon as possible, he wanted to avoid any kind of long explanation.

— Look, love, I don't want to talk about it now...please, I'll tell you later...

Linda watched him for a long time, sighed and tried again.

— You know I love you, right? — she said, looking at his every gesture — we've survived many things together, you're a part of me. If something happens to you, it happens to me... Can you tell me, please, what happened to you?

He didn't answer and got up from the floor. He couldn't say anything to her. How could he tell her that John had left him waiting in a hotel room and didn't come for their rendezvous? How to tell her what he still felt for him? What united them... No, he could not. And she will not understand.

— Are you sad because of John? — she fired.

He stayed froze. Linda always had that ability, to aim precisely in the center of the issue, saying the word that is in the air and nobody wants to say.

— Nooo! — he lied — No, no...and I ask you, please, leave me alone... I do not want to talk right now.

Linda felt really offended by this.

— John has told ALL about this to Yoko, you know? But...it seems that you don't trust me enough.

Paul looked at her with a look of amazement and concern.

— What the hell are you talking about?

Linda stood up and looked him straight in the eye. This was the moment. Now or never.

— Well, that you and John are lovers... Isn't that true?

Paul, almost fell down backwards, the phrase hit him like a slap in the face. He opened his mouth to say something but words wouldn't leave his mouth. He sat back down. Really he wanted to disappear at that moment...just take his shoes and go anywhere.

“Shit!... John told Yoko???”

This revelation completely destabilized him. He was filled with shame and amazement, it was unbearable.

— It is true? — Linda asked him again.

He looked at her, but could not hold eye contact for more than two seconds. She saw his escape and that was all she needed to confirm this.

— It's true — she answered herself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In was dawn in New York.

A red bloody glow was slowly giving way to morning sunlight, shreds of blue began to be seen in the sky. John watched the show from the back seat of the car, back to the Dakota.

But his mind was clouded, far away.

Upon entering, he met Yoko, she was having breakfast and getting dressed for another normal working day in the office downstairs. Sean was still asleep.

— What rotten shit you gave me to drink yesterday? — shouted John

Yoko lowered her cup of tea, slowly and spoke without looking at him.

— Even though your question was so rude, I will answer you. I gave you a natural relaxing medicine in your juice, only to slow your mental and energetic pace, you know that the bio-rhythm disturbances will generate you much stress. You fell asleep because you were in need of rest. Are you any better?

John wanted to break something.

— You did it on purpose! You knew that I was going to see Paul!!! — John was screaming and his eyes sparkled more — I do not need your handling anymore, I do not need your fucking energy and your evil wisdom shit!

Yoko didn't even flinch.

— You need me... Don't you remember? — she poured some more tea into the cup — I'm the one who guides you when you're lost. I am your lighthouse on the sea.

— You are the same shit! — John answered and hit the cup, throwing it far — Sean could have drunk that fucking poison!!! How far does your hatred go? — At this moment, he looked around as if searching for something then he grabbed his jacket and headed for the exit.

— Where are you going...? — asked Yoko and in response she heard the noise of closing door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Paul had drunk enough, first to relax, but at this point of the bottle he was already sincerely drunken.

“Fucking John... Why did you talk with that witch?... Are you crazy?... What kind of shit you have in your head...?” Paul thought, he didn't have any answers.

Linda had had a deep talk with him an hour ago, but most importantly she had hugged him so tightly, she really could support him while he was sinking in his shame, his grief, she stood by him and wouldn't let him down. She told him she loved him and it was true.

Even after the statement, perhaps she loved him more, in his greatness and his weakness.  
Linda was his axis to grounding, no doubt. She tried to calm and understand him, leaving in his habitat, only for he could to rebuild himself.

Now Paul is isolated in his music room, caressing Martha...and remembering.

Cavendish. August 1969

Paul came from the Abbey Road Studios, he had stayed there a little longer working alone...and he was exhausted, there was a song that was in his mind for months and finally he had managed to sing it with the sounds he wanted to hear in his own voice.

A hoarse, broken, pitiful voice, a voice of pain.

Thus, “Oh! Darling” had come to an end after days and days of solo and group work. He was satisfied with the result.

John was living temporarily at the Cavendish, and he brought Yoko with him, after they had moved out from Kenwood.

From the couch John saw him enter the house.

— Is it already finished?

Paul looked at him. Exhausted.

— Yes — he said — but you left early today...

John approached him. He settled his glasses and stared. It seemed that John was intended to corner him facing the wall. Paul retreated until he felt there was no place behind him.

— “Oh! Darling”... Why does it sound like “Oh! Johnny” to me...? — John asked mischievously.

Paul didn't know whether John's question was fun or another reason to fight. Their relationship wasn't the best at the moment truth be told it was disastrous and chaotic...specifically since they experimented with many drugs, especially since the appearance of that woman...

— Where is she? — asked Paul.

John was a little closer. He seemed pretty loaded.

— We are alone... Do you want to have sex, Macca?

Paul did not want that at all. He was tired. Fewer still, with John as uncertain and dense, it could end in a complete disaster.

— I better go to sleep, you should do the same Johnny.

John dragged him further against the wall and kissed him deeply, seeking his reaction to every touch. Their lips met in the heat that was well-known for both. Paul's heart started to beat fast.

— John...no — he murmured

— “When you told me… You didn't need me anymore... Well you know I nearly broke down and died” — John sang in his ear — Are you really going to die if I leave you?

Paul stepped away from him.

— Do not make fun of me.

— Are you going to mourn... ? Come on, Macca boy, you know...life goes on. I think we will be out of here soon, me and Yoko, you know?... I was thinking...why don't we say goodbye to each other as we deserve?

Paul didn't know what to say. John seemed to be honest for the firs time in a long time, without a hint of irony in his voice. He looked into John's eyes and it reminded him of that distant afternoon in Woolton, he saw that old Johnny again. A tear slipped down his cheek without permission. John realized that he was trembling, took him by the hand, and they went up to the bedroom.

They didn't know if this was the same love as in Paris, or India, or Hamburg, or the votes of eternity thrown into the sky in Forthlin Road, no one knew where it was born and where it would end. But it was a madness of unbridled passion burning between them.

John biting, kissing, squeezing, pushing up until it hurt and screamed his name openly. Paul embracing, gasping, sucking and enjoying it uncontrollably, letting their minds crash in a universe without limits. Perhaps for the last time.

Then, humidity and the peace that comes after the storm.

Paul didn't want to say anything, but he had to.

— John...

— Hmm?

— I want to ask you something for the last time.

— Ahummm?

Paul sobered.

— If I die before you, you must promise me something.

— Oh no...here we go again.

— John! It's important! — Paul continued — You must promise me that, even if you end up hating me, even if you spit on my grave or whatever...will not reveal to anyone that we were lovers.

— I will think... — John said smiling.

— John...

— Okay, okay, I will never tell anyone, but there are many who suspect...

— I just want you to shut up about it forever. I will do the same if you...you...you go before me. I deny anything about us.

— Sounds fair. I promise...then.

— I promise too.

Paul looked at him but John's eyes were already closed, he gave him a tender kiss on the cheek before falling asleep.

Morning found them in a bed cuddling for the last time.

\--------------

 

Now... Paul poured himself another glass, there was no ice in it but it's not like he cared anymore.

The phone rang in the music room, surely it was Linda, asking how he is.

— Yes? — asked Paul.

— Paul, love... — she hesitated — you've got a call, I'm sending it to you — Linda said.

There was a thud, then a voice spoke.

— Hello, luv, It's John... I regret what had happened...

Paul felt dizzy, drinking always made his character worse...he shouted at John.

— Go to hell, John!!! Do you seriously think I will forgive you everything?... How I could...fo...forgive?

— We need see each other again, please, don't say anything more. We can't talk about this on the phone.

— I will never meet you in your fucking New York again!!!

John heard him cry, it was heartbreaking.

— I'll visit you Paul, I just want you know something before anyone else.

Paul didn't answer, only his agitated angry breathing was heard. John continued.

— I'm going to divorce Yoko — he said.


	22. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU 1980: Reunion of Paul and John after the failed appointment. Special moment between them. Yang has doubts and thoughts.
> 
> I hope you like it as the story goes, we are in September-October (1980) here, everything is absolute fiction....  
> Comments are welcome...Thanks for following the fic!
> 
> Be kind with any of my "english" mistakes...

IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter XXII

Paul lit a fire in the hearth in Cavendish, he looked as the fire grew stronger. It was September, but an unusually cold one and windy day like that brought him some long forgotten filings.  
But now...it weren't the 60s anymore, no euphoria or madness. It was 1980, and he was currently expecting John's arrival.  
Several days had passed since that revealing call from John. He recalled the words that shocked him. “I'm going to divorce Yoko”, spoken with a tremor in his voice... Could it be true? Or is it just his desire, transitory and impossible?

Paul didn't know what to think.

And if it was true? What would this mean for them? So many questions and no answers.  
He sighed. It was already night and Cavendish was like leafing through an old dear book to read it again, the soul of the house and past situations seemed suspended, breathing in this place, every corner reliving a new page. Was it a good idea to meet here? He asked himself. Linda had suggested the place, and he agreed. She told that It was part of their own history too.   
The best place now.

They already spent nearly three months of their intimate moments on the boat and on rendezvouses in New York and then the failed meeting...  
He imagines John would come here rather arrogant, irascible, hoping once more, he can try to understand his problems, his excuses, explaining the reasons for his absence and never concerning himself with Paul's problems. That was a version of John in his most unbearable state.

He was lost in these thoughts when he heard the bell of the gate.

John got out of the taxi, crossed the yard and walked toward the main door. He walked slowly. He was afraid he would find a “cold” Paul, with the inquisitive, nervous, stubborn look, trying to ask for an explanation because of the last situation in New York. With these disturbing thoughts, he climbed the steps and knocked on the white door.  
...and then it opened.

John saw a version of Paul he didn't expect. His eyes had a special, warm glow, and he looked expectantly and smiled shyly, inviting him to enter.  
Paul saw John and it pierced his heart. He was extremely thin and haggard, looking ill, uncertain and fragile, like a child lost in a night.

John paused only a moment, it seemed that it was hard for him to talk, or he simply didn't know what to say, Paul's protective instincts made him went over and hug him. John dropped his travel bag, and plunged into the embrace.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, cradling each other. Paul felt the pain in his friend's heart and as always when one of them was in a position of weakness, the other tried to be strong for them both.

— Come here, you must be tired from the trip...

John followed him to the sofa by the fireplace. The warm atmosphere enveloped immediately, and he relaxed a little in front of the magical presence of fire.

— Paul, luv...

— I'm here — Paul said as he poured a drink — relax, we'll talk later.

John drank the brandy in one gulp, he needed it. He also wanted to talk to Paul. Although he did not know where to start he had to explain. Paul stirred the fire and sat down beside him, silent, both watched sparks playing in the flames.

— My life is over Paul...it sucks...and without any sense...again...

Paul looked somewhat surprised. Was it really so bad? He wanted to say something but John continued.

— Something happened this year, something that changed everything. I tried to keep an untenable situation with Yoko, because Sean, you know. But it was over, I think she's crazy and dangerous...

— Dangerous?... But...the last time I talked to her, you had made up, that was the day you didn't come to the meeting...

— You called me?

— Of course! I had no idea what the hell happened to you, I waited as long as I could but in the end I called you, I was worried...she told me that you had an “intense” sex...and you were tired...could you imagine? It didn't make any sense for me to stay any longer.

 

— What a bitch!!!... She gave me some kind of narcotic crap. I slept all day and very early in the morning I went to the hotel but you were already gone.

Paul was shocked, immediately he thought of something else that was on his mind...another important questions needed to come out.

— John...have...you... You...you did...did you tell her about “us”?

John jumped a little and spoke nervously. — What do you think Paul? Nooo...no, never!!!

— But she knows, John. She told Linda!

John opened his eyes wide... He was overwhelmed.

— Huh???... Not so...no! I never said anything to her, surely she came up with it all by herself... Fucking damn, shit!!! ... And what did Linda do!?- John almost shout

Paul tried to calm down him and spoke with a low tone looking at him.

— We talked about it...she's incredible, she understood everything... John...she amazed me... again

— God!… Do you see now? That's what I mean by “dangerous”...and she is against you, obsessively... I don't know what I'll do, but I have to do something!

Paul got up and walked over to John, he took John face in his hands, he took off John's glasses and put them in his back pocket, then gave him a little warm kiss, on the mouth. John collapsed in his arms and wept on his shoulder. He felt empty, lost, as in the zero point of any road. And that he was afraid, very afraid.

— What can I do, Paulie?

— Don't know, but I'm here.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko was in her office, really busy making calls, her husband's work would have to be finished and selecting materials and going through all the recording helped her to determine when to start recording sessions again. And now she was also trying to find a producer and all the needed equipment as well as the best place for the reasonable price  
But John was in England right now, for a couple of days most likely and everything was on hold.

She was a bit worried about this trip, also because of the discussion they had had that morning, he was clearly irritated and angry, but she knew how dependent John was. She told herself, convinced herself that it was just another outburst of anger, he would be "her John" again, she knew that after storms there is always calm.

There is enough time to fix the misunderstanding with him.   
Keep hope, all will be fine, Surely.

And they will be “John'n'Yoko” again.

... Moreover, she really hoped there would be no need for PLAN B.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John felt better after dinner. Some vegetables exquisitely cooked by Linda, that Paul had brought, heated and served for him, it magically soothed some of his anxiety.

They were alone, after dinner, it was late, and they needed to talk and to stop seeing the future in such a dark colors. Paul urged him not to tell Yoko about his decision to divorce, not yet.  
He thought it was best to wait, perhaps until next year and in the meantime, in these months, John would have time to prepare for a new beginning. In addition, he will take Sean.  
John listened and thought it was a good idea.

— Sean will have to go with me...yes... I must protect him at all cost and also I think the same of you — John said regretfully — I am afraid she will cause you more damage than it has already been done...it's better if we don't see each other for some time,

Paul stood up, walked around the table and hugged John, leaning on his back and speaking softly in his ear.

— Do not fear for me, Johnny love, we will find a way to see each other without her knowing.

John chuckled, sensual tone of his voice. A hidden love resurfaces once more?

— You did so much for me already, baby — John said, standing — and now I want to repay it all.

Paul grinned and threw the dish towel at John's face, John tried to grab Paul's hand, but he was slower and Paul ran into the living room.  
Then John ran after him putting on a face of a serial killer mixed with sick troll and Paul burst out laughing...he revolved around furniture to avoid being caught, laughter and shouts flooded Cavendish just like years before, like two eternal children playing hide-and-seek, enjoying each other, without thinking of anything else.

Finally, they ran upstairs and found themselves in the bedroom.

In a single movement John grabbed his arm and pulled toward him.

— Come here... — he looked, he sniffed gently on Paul's neck and love floated between them, as so often before, the passion led to chaos. Paul tossed John on the bed, and stood over him, starting to loosen his pants.  
... And their clothing started to bother them a lot.  
They both looking in each other eyes, deeping their desires in every touch and kiss... and as every time that they were together, lost their notion of time and space, and start to true live... they lived their love, free and ethernal.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

October 6, 1980

It was almost two months since Yang was released.  
For him it was a whole new feeling, to have his hours, his days, shared with his family and finally have some control over his life.  
But he had a tremendous dilemma as well.  
He couldn't have any peace, and he didn't even know what to do. He debated several questions in his mind.  
He knew (according Paul's words) that something very dangerous will to happen to John before the end of this year.  
Yang noticed that Linda had no idea of this and of course, neither did John. Paul had only confessed this clairvoyance of Orco to him in the infirmary after the attack, for fear that he will never come out of there alive...and right now possibly no one else knew about it.

And then, Paul had forgotten everything, all he lived in the Japan prison time, because of the blow that caused his selective amnesia.

"Should I keep such knowledge to myself?"   
"What would Paul think of it, if something terrible happened to John and I never warned him?!!"   
"Should I try to call him again?"  
"Will he even believe me?"  
" Would he even remember me?"  
And, in the other way, Yang remembered the sentence of Linda about his mental health...  
"What if I ...if I cause him more damage?"

Yang was sad for not knowing what would be the best course of action.

While returning to his home he bought a newspaper and tried to distract himself for a bit by reading today's news. Sitting on the train he found a column with a headline "Paul McCartney is recording a new album." After checking out the whole paragraph he smiled immediately...he had an idea, a great idea of what he could do.

But he just needed something he didn't have at all. Money.


	23. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things I write about this AU 1980, that I really would have liked to could happen. I hope you enjoy the continuity of history, slowly become clear paths toward the end.  
> AU 1980: October, Two beatles can see each other. Linda is thinking. Yang live a great act of love.  
> No warnings, except that everything is 200% fiction.  
> I really thank you if you comment something, is so valuable to me.

October 8, 1980

Olivia woke at dawn and saw that her husband wasn't in bed.

She got up and left the room, trying not to make too much noise and wake the little Dhani. She knew where to find George. Whenever he felt worried or anxious about something, he sat in front of a big window in Friar Park, which had the best view of his beloved garden.

— George?

He looked back at her in amazement, obviously he was deep in thoughts.

— My dear... Did I wake you?

She approached him affectionately.

— No, no...nightmares again?

George grimaced in disgust.

— Yeah. Three nights with the same dream, even the details are always the same... I wonder what the hell does it mean.

— It's probably a simple bad dream, — she said and stood up giving him a little kiss — don't you worry... I'll bring you something hot to drink, okay?

George smiled gratefully and stood abstracted again, remembering dream.

"It looked like 1967, or perhaps a bit earlier, because John look like he just started to grow a mustache, he also had sideburns and longer hair. The dream was, as always, uncertain, mixing seemingly unrelated places and situations. John was sitting near him, quiet. Paul and Ringo were nowhere to be found. There were sitting in an awkward silence in a strangely calm room. Suddenly John got up and without looking at George he walked few steps away.

— Do you know something, Hazza?... I have seen your Sweet Lord.

George looked at him, a bit worried, but also curious, he thought John was hallucinating.

— Yes?...tell me, John.

John brightened, literally. A beautiful glow radiated from his body, and although it looked blinding, it didn't cause any harm. George swears he was even floating a few centimeters above the ground, suspended. George smiled, shocked at the almost heavenly vision of his friend. He seemed ecstatic.

— HE is part of everything, and everything is part of HIM... You were right. — John said smiling — it's absolutely real... Now, that I'm dead, I know... I see everything so clearly...

George trembled at these words, suddenly he felt very afraid because of this statement, at the time he thought it sounded like an irrefutable truth. He was close to him, his intention was to hold him, hug him tightly. But when he tried, his arms could not grip John's body, he pierced his shape, like a hologram.

— Sorry... I must go now, my friend... — John said with a small smile as he slowly faded, leaving George alone. "

Then George woke up sweating, heart pounding like crazy, his whole body shaking from fear, all because of that vivid dream. He tried to calm down. He don´t want panicked, but he and John were not on talking term for many years now. And that hurt, he tried not to think of it, to ignore it. But...he knows it was a dream...and yet. He was certain that there was something real about that...something disturbing. 

Did something happen to John? Maybe he was ill? According to his latest telephone conversation with Paul, John had been gaunt and thin, he looked unhealthy.  
Maybe that's why I was dreaming about him now... Still...three nights in a row?... What's the meaning…?

Olivia returned with a cup of restorative tea, she saw George's eye were somewhat watery.

— Love, what's on your mind?

— I have to see John, my dear.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

John's 40th birthday had been a week ago, and there was a big combined party to also celebrate Sean turning 5 years old. With her usual demeanor, Yoko had charted a plane that flew across the sky above Dakota with a message: “Happy Birthday John & Sean — Love Yoko.”

It was a happy day with his son, no doubt, among so much anguish, an oasis of peace, among so much tension from last days, John and Sean laughed a lot and shared the same madness singing invented and delirious songs.

Paul called to wish him a happy birthday and while talking they both agreed to see each other soon, even without defining when or where, but a simple thought of seeing Paul again, made John's day better and lighter.

 

Now, he was alone in the Dakota, he enjoyed some quiet time and tried to end one of his songs, imagining the letters and looking for the best words, He wanted to say things without saying them, and like so often before, insinuating, sometimes in code, only for him.

"Why don't we take off alone,

Take a trip far, far away,

We'll be together on our own again,

Like we used to in the early days,

Well, well, well darling,

It's been so long since we took the time,

No-one's to blame,

I know time flies so quickly,

But when I see you darling,

It's like we both are falling in love again,

It'll be just like starting over, starting over,"

 

He liked the ending. He liked it very much. And the song sounded very strong. John smiled to himself thinking about Paul's face when he would hear it...it would be an indescribable pleasure.

Within days the recording sessions were to start again, he was so exited, just like the early days, he felt like he was reborn.

He poured some water into a cup. God!... he needed some tea. 

Then someone knocked on his door.

John opened it and saw who was standing there, he almost fell to the floor.

— George! Saint devils!... What are you doing here? — John exclaimed, unable to hide his astonishment.

— I made a list of people who I want to disturb, you were first. — Said George

John laughed heartily at George reply.

— Nothing like some acid humor during breakfast time! — He gestured him to enter—...come in!

George came inside, had felt apprehension before knocking, he feared that John wouldn't even greet him. Now, he was more confident. He felt the closeness of his dear friend, it filled the soul with memories, wounds would heal those stupid who had caused each other.

John came with a cup for him, he smiled, but his face was a question mark.

— The Apocalypse must be coming soon...first Paul and now you.

George smiled, he knew they were seeing each other again, and burying the war hatchet too. And probably even more than that.

— Yes... I know about Paul and you... — George said — How are you?

— I'm alive...and I'm about to record again, from one moment to another, one small step for John, a great setback for humanity.

— That's great John. Now is the time...everyone missed you... I... I missed you.

John looked at him. It was so rare, this unexpected presence of George, as was his declaration of affection. The boys from Liverpool usually don't show affection so openly, even in the worst moments, even when someone's dying. But they both had grown, as he said somewhere in his song, this was another new time in their lives. John himself was much different, calmer and more understanding.

— I missed you too.

After this sentence, George stood up and approached him with outstretched arms. Unlike in his nightmare, this time he could embrace John, and he felt relief, loaded with great excitement. Both united in a hug that buried years of discord between them.

 

After that they talk for some time, the atmosphere was friendly. John was delighted, George regained his humor and repeatedly burst out laughing while remembering the good old times.

— Why so thin, John? Are you alright? — George asked, really interested in the answer.

— Ah..? and ”you” ask me that? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just my diet, keeps me skinny and my nerves won't let me get any fat!... And these last few weeks have been a bitch, really tense, but I'm fine.

 

George felt at peace after hearing that. John wasn't sick. But then perhaps his disturbing dreams were just an excuse to come and see John. Sometimes the universe has its reasons and maybe their meeting had to happen. Yes, that was probably the case.

George left but John felt like his heart had been repaired. And he was happy because of this unexpected meeting...it's like another chapter was closed.

They both agreed to meet again for Christmas next.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linda was very satisfied, she accepted everything after all.

“You never know your strength until you are in the middle of the storm.” she thought.

Of course, it wasn't easy to find out that Paul and John had that kind of special relationship, so personal and so unique. And to know that her husband kept those feeling for himself for such a long time, and their relationship was so deep that no one was ever able to cut that link between them for all those years. Even the distance couldn't separate them in the end. 

She wanted to know nothing more about their relationship. It was important to preserve the right to know but also to ignore, for the sake of both her and Paul.

And she accepted the reality as another challenge that life had imposed on her.

Paul was in the studio with George Martin, recording songs for a cartoon film. Sitting there, watching him interact with George, both doing what they loved. Linda knew that he was happy, and it was enough for her.

She felt lucky, and she just hoped that everything stays the same way for a long time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yang looked at the pay he received after a week of work, and he felt frustrated. He has to carry all this money back home to support his wife and son. He hadn't had much luck finding employment, nobody wanted an ex-inmate in theirs business. Everyone looked at him like he had leprosy, and they dispatched him from the door without giving him a chance.

He felt it was very unfair but what he could do.

Finally, an old friend offered him a job as an assistant in a market. Yang agreed, it was better than nothing. He worked from early in the morning loading vegetables and arranging merchandise, he almost had no time to take a break.

The pay was once a week, but the income was so tiny, it was impossible to save all the money he needed.

And he need much money than that, because he planned the trip to London to see Paul.

Inside he knew if he could talk with him, Paul may recover his memories, and then he would have a chance to save John.

It was late at night and Yang was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to find a way, so he could get the money. But the numbers pulled in the accounts were unreachable.

He didn't know anyone who could loan him the money. He sighed disappointed.

Saki, his wife, watched him worried. He wondered if he was with a serious monetary problem that she did not know. Maybe something originated in his days in prison.

— What are you doing Yang? Why won't you go to sleep?

— Oh, yes, I will, love, sorry, I was just doing accounts... — he said nervous while getting some papers.

— We don't have a lot, but we are no lacking anything. Yang... I wish we could have some peace, you've been through enough in prison, you deserve some quite time.

— You're right, but I must do something very important and I have no money, Saki

— Can I know what are you talking about?

Yang was saddened. He couldn't tell his wife the truth. No one should know about the premonition and about the mortal danger over John. But still, he replied.

— Do you trust me, dear?... I can tell you that I have a mission to do, it's just a trip and after completing the assignment, my soul will be at peace. But I can not get the money for the trip.

Saki saw the truth in the Yang's eyes.

Then, she turned and went to the bedroom, determined, after a few minutes she returned with something in her hands.

She put out a small box wrapped in a red, soft cloth, which spread on the table. She opened it and inside there was a beautiful clock. The valuable watch that Paul had given her as a gift.

— Here's the money you need, Yang.


	24. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here a new posting of the story, I hope you like it.  
> AU 1980: Yang know about something surprising. Paul laughs out loud with a crazy man on the phone. Finally a meeting occurs in London ...  
> No warnings, except that it is absolute fiction.  
> I would love to know if this fic attracting you as much as me.  
> I love the comments, you can feel free to write kilometers if you want, I read everything!  
> Thank you for your continued support!  
> Please!...Do not abandon me now, when there are few chapters, and very intense!  
> :)

IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER XXIV

Late October 1980

Yang had been totally impressed by his wife Saki's generosity.

No way he wanted to sell the precious watch because it was a gift from Paul given to her in a gratitude.

But Yang had no other means, and so he needed to pawn it and try to reclaim it later. He needed to gather enough money to travel to London and back to Japan. But he was determinated to work twice as hard as before to get it back. 

The contact to achieve this operation was the jailer, who work in the place where Yang and Paul had been prisoner, the same man that several times helped to overcome drawbacks in jail and had arranged Paul's brief encounter with Orco. The guard, who just had spoken by telephone Yang, knew someone who could take the watch temporarily, in exchange for money. So Yang headed his home to such transaction.

He carried the watch with him. He felt a little shaky, but he knocked on the door nonetheless.

The waiting guard checked both sides of the street and then let Yang pass.

— Hi Yang, come in.

Yang bowed slightly in greeting and entered quickly.

Once inside, the atmosphere was more relaxed and comfortable, Yang showed the watch to the guard, and they both started to talk about the details of the loan.

— Look, I told Masaki that I know you and...that I trust you, so... he left me the money to give you. I will guard the watch until you return to get it back — he said to Yang.

— That's fantastic. I can't lose it! I will return as quickly as I can, with the money.

— I have only two conditions. First the whole sum must be returned as well as the additional 15% interest...- Yang was stunned but the guard continued — and you've only got one month to do so. If you won't be back in that time the watch will no longer be yours.

Yang had no idea that the deal would be so harsh, he pondered about the information...he would probably be back in a month, yes, but there was no way to know if he could gather so much money to pay it back...he didn't know what to do...but if he didn't accept the deal, the journey to London would be impossible. The battle would be lost even before he started it.

He tries to be positive and confident about the future.

— I understand... I'll be back with the money, I swear. Please do not let anyone take it.

— Do not worry, I'll wait as much as I can, but I had to inform you about everything.

Yang received the money and tucked them into his clothes. It was enough, he could afford the journey and also leave some part of the sum for his family, so that they would manage in his absence. Yang was grateful. He chatted with the guard for a few moments and then began to say goodbye. He couldn't wast more time than he already had.

— Thanks for your help. I will be back soon.

— I hope it serves you — he held out his hand — ahhh, wait, I forgot to tell you something.

— Yes? — wonder Yang, surprised.

— Do you remember Orco ?... The rare type, the seer murderer?... The last we heard of him is that he escaped from where he was being held.

Yang was shocked. That was unexpected.

— Orco? He's free? It can't be true...but he was sentenced to death...

— That's right. Still, he escaped with a boom, killing one of the guards too...he's totally mad and no one knows where he is...he was talk to everyone who would listen...that “ the whole world will recognize him...that he will be famous...very soon...” Can you believe how crazy is him?

Yang almost fell down. What did that mean? That the world will recognize him? Famous? Will he kill again?... Or will he kill someone special...? Yang did a gesture to the guard and went away very worried. He had the worst forebodings. Orco was insane and loose. And he could make a real chaos.

He ran through the streets to the subway. He needed to prepare everything and to set off as soon as possible. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early November

Although Paul was happily busy while recording with George Martin at Air Studious, he felt inspired by all the artistic activities but deep down the felt like something was very wrong.

 

From nowhere a sense of inexplicable sadness emerged, making him wake up at night and unable to sleep anymore. Such a horrible feeling of emptiness and loss. He looked at the ceiling and felt like he was suffocating, as if he lost something inside of him, as if he wasn't doing something important...like his soul was incomplete. What a strange feeling.

He even thought to consult a doctor of some sort, maybe it was a sign of illness? But when the morning came he forgot all about those feeling, it was like sunlight brought him security and calm. There was probably nothing to worry about. Also, he was never the one to invent new diseases, nothing further from his nature.

Perhaps he is missing John too much, he thought.

Thinking on it brought a smile to his lips, Yes, he needed him, needed to feel him close, his voice whispering in his ear making him run cold in the back...he needed it terribly, but at this moment it would be almost impossible see him with such a busy schedule and work.

Paul had a few minutes before the next session in the studio, he saw one of the gray phone in the reception, so he took it to an empty office, he dialed John's number.

“If Yoko respond, I will cut the call” he told himself.

 

He waited while nervously biting his nails, finally John's seductive voice answered.

 

— Hello Johnny! — Paul said excited — I wanted know how are you.

— Ohhh, my God... His Majesty is worried about me wretched humanity? — John said wryly, with a theatrical voice— What made you remember that you left a commoner tied to the back of the bed? And You ask how I am?... Did you forget His kingship that I usually fucking a thousand times in my lovely life?

Paul was bending with laughter, he could hardly keep talking, he was coughing from laughter, but he tried to compose himself while John was in the middle of his delirious monologue.

\- Excuse me princess, if I have drowned you in your sweet canapes, I am a poor unclean plebs not even worth a flutter of your eyelashes. I'll refund every phlegm you have fired because of me.

\- Stop, John!!! Hahaha... I'm gonna pee right here.

\- I also refund the urine.

Paul tried to calm down. He breathed deeply. John had made him mourn with laughter.

\- I just wanted to hear you, I've missed you...much ... - stammered Paul - I'm about to enter the studio, Martin must already be waiting for me...so how are you...?

\- I'm thinking about how I will attack your lips when I see you again, so, I advise you to use them while you still have them.

\- John...

\- Hey!!! Boy... When will you come, Luv? Do yourself some time off among the thousands of recordings, the dozen children, your wife and her pots, the number ones...and all the shit...do'n't forget your old friend...

\- I'll come very soon, I promise...next week, probably. I have to talk with you, I feel bad when I spend so much time without seeing you... Have a place?... You know...

\- I always have a place. I will wait for you.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was fairly quiet for Paul, but every so often he remembered the telephone conversation and laughed to himself secretly.

Martin looked at him astonished and shook his head ... " this boy is still the same child, naughty"

Meanwhile, a few meters away, in the reception of Air Studios, Yang was entering, almost shyly. He was looking at the majesty of the place and the impeccable style.

He had landed in London in the morning and found a hotel, with some tips from tourists, he was staying in a comfortable place that suited his budget. After arranging his stay and eating something light, he thought no more and went outside, walking through the city to search for an address.

His idea was to go to the recording studio and not to Paul's house, he wanted to avoid Linda and her complaints that he was bothering her husband about Japan issue. So Yang thought that he could catch Paul in the studio while he was entering or leaving the place.

So he approached the receptionist, with the intention to ask for him.

\- How can I help you? - Said the blonde behind the counter.

\- Oh, yes... I need to see Mr. McCartney. It will take him just a minute.

\- Is he waiting for you? - She asked - Tell me your name and I will inform him as soon as possible.

\- No, he is not expecting me, but we met recently, I simply don't know if he remembers... - increasingly insecure Yang said.

She looked at him now with a bit of distrust in her eyes. "Another fan waiting for see his idol with the stupidest argument on the earth," she thought.

\- I'm sorry, you must wait outside if you want an autograph, we do not admit unknown persons waiting for our artists in reception. Thank you.

\- But I know he will recognize me! - Shouted Yang. No way he would let such an idiotic rules to prevent Yang from seeing him, being so close to get it.

The blonde didn't look at him, nervously, she clenched one of the switches on her phone. At that moment, a guard appeared and motioned Yang politely, showing him where the exit was.

He left, resigned, not wanting to create a disturbance there. No way he had come here for this. He sat in a flowerbed near the entrance and tried to be patient, he stared at the entrance door, waiting.

Martin was pleased with the last take of the song. Really, there were only good takes, but Paul's voice was especially clear and limpid in the last one. Only some more adjustments, and they'd be ready to edit.

\- Very good job, Paul - he said as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, tired.

\- You think there's no need for another take?, I have no problems making a new... - Paul said, taking off the headphones.

\- No, no, it was optimal, it took some time but it was the best. Go home to Linda, when I have the Master with mixtures, I will let you hear.

\- OK. I'm going to eat something, then...

They parted with the latest tips about work, Paul was suggesting things that seemed important before mixing, always with variables and new ideas, and sometimes Martin should say that enough was enough, or the work would never end.

Paul laughed, it was true. At some point it has to be completed. He gathered his jacket, his folders and bag with tapes and notes, and walked through the long hallway to the exit.

At the reception he saw Marlene, a blonde secretary who made a spontaneous and seductive smile. Paul greeted her with a wink, asking politely about her family, and then he engaged in a friendly chat.

From the outside, Yang was watching, and he thought he saw Paul in the reception room, chatting. He wasn't sure if his will come out the front door or the other alternative exit, if so, perhaps he could not intercept...he looked up and down as if expecting an answer but nothing was happening, and he couldn't come in again...he despaired.

Then he looked at the floor and saw it.

He took a small loose rock from the side of the sidewalk and threw it against one of the windows of the entrance, only to get attention, not to break it. The bang making enough noise, maybe more than he wanted but instantly the same guard appeared of the thin air, this time he seemed to be less friendly.

\- Hey!!! You! ... What are you doing? Get out of here before I call the police!.

 

Paul who didn't see the incident, heard the shouters at the door and looked out a window. He saw the guard of the studio taking the arm of a foreigner who was apologizing to him.

He came to the door and walked slowly toward them, trying to see the oriental man a bit better. The subject's face fared slightly familiar.

Yang saw him coming and tried to make the guard to let him go. A crowd of people were gathering around, curious.

\- Paul!!! Paul!!!! It's me!!!! - Desperately cried Yang.

The guard who was holding Yang, saw that Paul was coming toward them and gestured as if to apologize for the incident.

When Paul was a few steps away, he stared into the face of the unknown man and his heart began to beat faster.

\- Yang ...? - asked Paul .


	25. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New post, I hope you enjoy it.  
> AU November 1980: Paul and Yang are updated, amid a dangerous route. Paul called John in desperation feeling. Linda investigated. There are future plans in the mind of Paul.  
> Note: I read about a call that Paul had made to HM, when they were dating, after a fight between them ... say that it is listened to mourn him, desperately asking her not to leave him, this sad memory inspired me in part of the story.  
> Everything is fiction, remember, 200%. No warning,  
> Thanks for reading, please comment.

IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XXV

 

When Paul was few steps away, he stared into the face of the unknown and his heart began to beat faster.

 

— Yang...? — asked Paul.

 

— Yes, It's Yang...Yaaaang! — he shouted, smiling.

 

The guard saw that Paul recognized the tourist and let him near. Paul and Yang stood one step away and looked at each other, excited to be so close after so long. They locked in a tight embrace, while the secretary watched from the door, thinking that she obviously misjudged the “fan”, he had told the truth, they knew each other.  
Paul stepped back and his eyes were wet, at that moment a real battle within him was unleashed, the sense of revelation came like a huge flood of phrases, images, memories and past fears. Suddenly Paul felt dizzy, he shook a little and only then Yang realized.

— Paul... Are you okay? — he asked worried.

— Yeah...yeah... Follow me to the car, Yang, let's get out of here.

 

The car started and Paul quickly took the main street and derived the quickest route. Back to Sussex. Paul glanced at Yang briefly, worried.

 

— Yang... I want you to know... — Paul swallowed — I had a memory loss about what I experienced in prison...but since I saw you, things started to come back to my head...all...

— I know... I called you when I got out of prison and Linda told me about the accident... I had to see you...you know, you must remember...

 

Paul was even more concerned as he watched the road while listening to all the information, memories returning to his mind, the worst was that strange nocturnal anguish that had invaded him in a recent time.  
Yang looked distressed, he told himself that surely Paul had a break in recent months because of his amnesia, and while ignoring the deadly threat to John, his life had passed with absolute normality. Everything would change for him from now on.

— Oh my God! — Paul shouted at him, alarmed — John's been in danger for all those months...!!! Is that right?

 

— Yeah, that's right...but you can still avoid it... Do you remember anything else?

 

— Yes...now I remember everything!!! When we get home, I will show you. my notes... I found them recently, and I didn't understand...but that makes sense now.

 

Paul was silent for a few minutes. Thousands of things seemed to grow inside him. He recalled the dream about the number 8, the Dakota, the rain of blood. His face was tense, tight-lipped he stared at the road ahead. Without realizing it, a tear rolled down his cheek. Yang felt guilty and tried to get him out of this sudden sadness.

 

— At least I've come to see you, man, it took me a lot of effort and time, but I'm glad to be here with you — he said as he touched his shoulder and gently shook him.

Paul smiled.

— Yes!...and I'm glad to see you, I promised to invite you when you're finally free... Look I'm the worst host in the world... — he laughed — You need to tell me everything, I want to know how the hell did you come here!

 

— You wouldn't even imagine!... Right now I'm indebted for seven lives — joked Yang.

 

— That's not a problem, we will find a solution, I assure you... How long will you stay?

 

— Oh, I have to fly back on Sunday.

 

— Then you'll stay in my house, eh? And you can't refuse.

 

Yang smiled. The conversation continued as they approached the house, they both remembered those few unique moments in prison, not even the most creative writer could imagine it. Despite some disturbing memories he recovered, Paul felt more courageous again, like in the beginning he was determined to keep the promise that he would do everything that's possible to prevent John's death and protect him from the murderer. At all cost.

 

— There is something else... — Yang said — something that happened quite recently.

 

Paul glanced at him.

 

— Orco has escaped from prison, no one knows where he is...but I think he could be a threat to John.

 

— Then...? What does that mean...?

 

Paul was distracted for a second and drove onto the other lane. Horrified Yang saw that in front of them a tourist´s bus was approaching at a high speed, he managed to shout to avoid collision.

 

— Paulllll!!!

 

Paul turned the wheel sharply, the car bypassed the bus just in time and both vehicles drove further from each other. Paul hit the brakes and among the pastures of the countryside, the car finally stopped. The hearts of both, Paul and Yang galloped because of this sudden incident, they had been close to death right there. Paul fell apart in his seat after so much tension.

 

— My God...— gasped Paul — Do you think that Orco will kill John ?! — he almost cried.

 

Yang felt like he was in some kind of stupor, and he didn't know what to say, but he had to tell Paul everything he heard.

 

— Apparently Orco went crazy...he killed one of the guards to escape, saying that the whole world would know about him...very soon...

 

Paul was silent and closed his eyes, Orco's face appeared vividly in his mind, he tried to breathe deeply and slowly. Catch your breath and calm down. Now at least he knew the murderer.But was he?... He had planned it?... Did that mean he was not a seer?  
He returned to the road and within minutes they arrived at the house. He and Yang have a lot to talk about.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tuesday, November 12, 1980

1:10 a.m. New York.  
The phone rang abruptly and John jerked awake, worried. He glanced at the clock. At this hour it was probably some bad fucking news. What else could it be? He jumped up and hit the pedestal pottery light which shattered on the floor, almost in the dark, trying not to step on the pieces, he arrived and lifted the receiver.

 

— Johnny...?

 

On the other side he heard Paul's voice, almost whispering. Was he crying?

— Paul... What happened?... Are you all right, luv?

— Yes... I'm okay...fine... I just need... I need to see you soon... John...please... John.

— What the hell Paul? Shit, what time is there?... Are you drunk? Or maybe you smoked, man?... You scared me almost to death.

Paul whined into the phone. His husky voice full of anguish. Yes, he drank more than usual, a whole bottle of whiskey actually, after a chat with Yang, a conversation that lasted until the late night and provided more questions than answers.

Yang finally went to bed, and everyone was asleep except for Paul...he couldn't, so he went to his small studio and felt scared and unsafe, thinking that John was so far away, exposed to any danger. He felt scared out of his wits. And in desperation and drunken state, he just decided to call John, without thinking about the hour.

— I ... I'm sorry. I have to see you. Listen to you. No... God I don't know what I have to do.

John sat on the couch. He sighed and scratched his head. For years nothing like this happened, that horrible sensation, the distance between two lovers was one of the saddest, unmanageable things he knew, but somehow he was always confident that their life structures, especially Paul's, his family and work kept him sane, contained him...but it was absolutely new to John, listening to his friend's weakness, his needs so exposed, so confused.

— Luv...we will see each other soon, and we will talk, right...? I miss you too...but, you need to go to sleep princess, or your dark circles will be seen from Manhattan...

 

Paul didn't say anything. The day before, he would laugh at such comments. Suddenly an alert went off in his head.

— Wait...wait...there's another problem you're not telling me about...what shit happens, Macca?

— Nah...nothing...nothing — stammered Paul — I'll go to sleep, but promise me, you will take care yourself...you take care...eh?  
— Damn it! Yes! Yes! ...! I'll look both ways before crossing the street... Also, I won't piss off the toilet or spit from the balcony... What the fuck is going that I don't know? Why should I take care of myself?

Paul was roused suddenly, he knew instantly that calling John was a bad idea, very bad idea.

— Nothing, Johnny, I'm just feeling a little melancholic...and the whiskey... you know what is does to me...

— Mmmm... Yeah, I know... I know — John saw that Yoko watched him from the bedroom door, annoyed — OK...go to sleep and tomorrow I'll call you...and you're gonna tell me everything.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sussex, November 12, 9:00 a.m.

 

Linda served breakfast to Yang who got up early as usually and went through his exercise routine. She had received him with kindness when Paul brought him, but inside he sensed that his presence changed everything for the worse. Paul recalled his days in jail and somehow the joy had vanished from his face. Apparently, a fact unknown to Linda, he was obsessed and sorrow. But, what was it? Now that they were alone in the kitchen and that Paul was still asleep, Linda saw a chance to chat.

— I wanted to know why you decided to come and see him, although he didn't remember you, unfortunately...

Yang knew that at some point she would ask that question.

— Oh, I think it is my admiration for him, Linda, not every day one can make a friend of a former Beatle! — he said amazed — we helped each other a lot in those days in prison, he was a very good person to me, and he invited me to come here in every letter...and when he saw me it helped him to remember.

Linda winced.

— I don't know if it's better for him, Yang, he was much happier while he didn't remember that part of his life.

Yang sat back in his chair, he looked away avoiding Linda's penetrating gaze. She was right of course. And he couldn't tell why it was important for Paul to remember, nor why he was there to awaken his memory, warning him about the danger facing John in New York.

— I'm sorry — he said — it was not my intention.

— Sure... Is there anything else I should know of?

— No, there's nothing else...except this.

 

Yang pulled out a gift for Linda of his small travel bag, a beautiful hand-crafted silk blouse, with nice colors and a fine finish at the seams. Linda took it, delighted.

— Saki, my wife is a dressmaker, she asked me to hand you this gift made by her own hands.

— Ohhh... It's beautiful, Yang! Tell her that I appreciate her kindness! I will definitely wear it!

Linda gave Yang an affectionate hug of gratitude. In that exact moment Paul went down to the kitchen, half asleep, with messy hair and yawning yet.

— Sorry... I interrupt the idyll... Can someone give me a cup of coffee please?

The week passed and many things happened. John called Paul as soon as he could, and he reassured him but Paul didn't want to alert John and spoil everything, so they agreed to meet in a few days. Yang left on Sunday, but not before receiving lot of gifts from each member of the family, and when Paul found about the history of the watch, he didn't hesitate and gave Yang access to the bank deposit, so he could withdraw the money as soon as possible, and he even added a little extra for his friend. Yang couldn't believe it, he even felt that he shouldn't accept it, but Paul insisted.

— Yang, I want you to know I really appreciate you coming. I've made other arrangements for you. I want you to see this person when you're back in Japan — he handed him a business card — he will get you a job, a good one too...

Yang was moved by Paul's kindness. He was undoubtedly a special person, didn't even mention anything about his problems with finding employment, yet he was worried. He went and hugged him. Paul felt his gratitude in his heart. For these things life's worth living.

 

— Thank you... I can hardly talk...thanks.

 

— You don't have to say anything. I can't wait see you again next year, with your family... John will be here, with me,he will be happy to meet you as well.

— Oh!!! That would be great... — Yang got into the cab after saying goodbye to everyone, he motioned to Paul to come closer — Please take care of him...and take care of yourself. John's life is important, but yours is too.

— Do not worry, I'll be careful.

The taxi was heading straight to the airport. Paul stared at the road until the car disappeared. Now he had to think how he would convince Linda moving to New York.


	26. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... finally, here are the new chapter-  
> AU 1980: Last days before the attack on John. Paul speaks with Linda, and settled in NY.  
> All is Fiction, 200%.  
> I hope you like... Let me know what you think,  
> I love the comments!!!

IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XXVI

End of November 1980 

— Are you crazy? — Linda asked from across the table — you want settle in New York, now ?

— Well... I don't see why not, Lin.

Linda took the dinner dishes, but he could tell she was really upset.  
She did not look at him, though Paul watched her waiting for a response or the follow up talk.  
She took it all to the kitchen and opened the hot water tap, beginning to wash the utensils. 

After a lot of talk, analyzing different data and theories both he and Yang reached a conclusion that the possible attack on John could take place on December 8. Perpetrated by Orco or another person.  
And he wanted to be there in New York before that day, trying to organize all the movements to avoid it. 

Paul listened to Linda as she washed the dishes nervously, he remained at the table for a few more seconds. He looked at the ceiling, praying that it wasn't't the beginning of an unmanageable fight.  
He got up and went after her, carrying his empty dish to the kitchen.

 

— Baby... — Paul said softly — it's important for me that you agree.

Linda turned abruptly.

 

— Why is it important? Haven't you already decided?... Doesn't matter what I say, it won't change anything!

 

Paul looked astonished, again, she was right. Linda continued.

 

— I'll tell you why it seems crazy and then you can do whatever you want — Linda wiped her hands — Children are still studying, I will not move to another city let alone country until the end of the semester in December, when they begin the Christmas holidays...

 

— That makes sense... I...

 

— ... And secondly — Linda said — Something bad's happening, something very bad, something I don't know about. You have another secret, don't you? For some time now you've been obsessed with your John to the point that nothing else interests you. What's going on?

 

Paul cleared his throat. How did she always knew so much? He asked himself. He tried to put a credible face as he began to speak.

 

— Look, Lin...there're no secrets, no obsession...but yes, I do have a plan involving John... You know how much I wish to write and record with him again? have you an idea of what that means for me?... That's all I want to achieve. I have almost finished a song and I know that he will like it and I want him to record with me and perhaps he could be included in the next album.

Linda looked at him with a frown, she didn't know if that was the truth, but it seemed to be at least partially true... her husband has an obsession about his work, and he did want to record with John, that's for sure.

 

She tried to relax a little.

 

— And you're feeling optimistic...? Do you really think you will succeed? He doesn't seem to want that, he is recording his own record after years of silence isn't he, for him it's “The Lennon return” and not “Lennon-McCartney, the second part”... I don't really think it's a right time...

 

— But it is! — almost cried Paul — That's exactly why he returned to recording, he is in a studio again, wanting and writing...and we are good with each other, we even played together several times just for fun...and with John you never know, I think I can convince him... — he approached and hugged her.  
Paul leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes —... Lin?

 

Linda was completely loosened, all the tension of her body disappeared...she couldn't handle this. He always had an ace up his sleeve with his seduction to the surface, achieving what he wanted, it was in vain to fight this charming man.

 

— Okay — she sighed — You go first...and when the school break starts, we'll all spend Christmas together — After she said that, a strange pang pierced his heart, it as a bad sign.

“I'm getting old” she thought.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

December 1, New York

 

John was waiting in the new house.

 

Located 10 minutes away from Central Park, it was spacious, bright, with a huge landscaped garden and high fence that protected from the curious eyes. In some ways it reminded him of Cavendish, Paul´s home, the structure and also gave it an aura of familiarity. Leon, his estate lawyer, helped him with the acquisition of the house and kept it away from the Yoko knowing. From what he knew she still haven't found out, and she was totally unaware of his plans which included John living there with Sean, when He and Yoko separated. He wanted to notify her about the divorce after the Christmas, and start the new year in this place. It won't be easy, but he had the support of his lawyer, who assured him that he would retain the guardianship of his son, given the evidence of the imbalance and danger that his wife is. 

But any second now Paul would be here. And first they would walk around residence and John was sure Paul would like his new home.  
He went back to the bedroom balcony on the first floor and watched the street. He saw a taxi parking on the sidewalk, his driver brought Paul straight from the airport, and he was finally here.

John went downstairs and left quickly with the keys in hand. He thought his friend would be happy to be in this place, away from the Dakota. The thought made his smile brighten. Everything was good, and he was being optimistic about the meeting.

But Paul crossed the front door without speaking and threw himself into his arms, as if he brought some bad news. He was trembling, tightening the embrace, sighing and murmuring his name over and over again.

John stayed like that for a moment, confused. After a few minutes they separated, John took him by the arm and carried his suitcase into the living room, he looked puzzled, Paul looked like he haven't slept in several days...

 

— Luv...? What the hell is going on? — He asked, noting that he was far too serious.

 

— I missed you...it was awful... — Paul said, as a quick apology — I don't want to spend so much time without you.

 

For John, it seemed like a strange excuse to believe in, coming from him, but somehow didn't ask about anything else, he doesn't exactly know what's going on, however, he felt an unusual tenderness, he was moved to see him. Sometimes Paul seemed so vulnerable, knowing that he was a fighter, unshakable character and was the stronger of the two, in many ways... but he still had those moments of weakness, which mobilized John to the core.  
John sat beside him, gave him a sweet, warm kiss and nuzzled his neck, as he pulled his scarf.

— And now when you miss me you can always imagine me right next to this house.

 

Paul's eyes widened. The house! He had forgotten all about the place, John's new home, that now perhaps would be his new home from now on, is it possible that he would live with each other once more? ...

Then he stopped and turned around looking perplexed, the house was beautiful...this would be his refuge once they avoided John's threat...it's where they will begin a new life...

 

— I love it!!!! — Paul said while checking every room, looking at all the details and little touches.

Finally, John enjoyed watching his friend, exploring his purchase with a child like astonished face.

 

— Come see this... — he said as he pointed to the staircase, made entirely of wood, John climbed a few steps — follow me.

 

Upstairs were the bedrooms, John walked impatient and opened the door. Paul came in and the first thing he saw was a powerful ray of sunshine across the room, like a solar beam, scattered by the atmosphere, forming clashed reflections in the mirror on the wall opposite the window, making the more unreal and magic picture.

In one corner, near the window, stood a piano, rustic and delicately painted. Beside it an acoustic guitar was resting and Paul imagined that there was a halo of love between the two instruments, he smiled at the idea.

John looked at him like so many times before, between amazement and fascination, he approached him and took him by the neck, to deepen the kiss between them.

Paul, rowdy felt the blood running through his veins, tingling in his back that reminded him that love was there again, in his arms.

Undoubtedly, this man was his north star and his madness, his anchor and his wings. John held him tight as the kiss became more heated. He was gently guided to the bed. He thought exceed every instinct with him, keeping nothing inside, all right now, as if here were no tomorrow.

A strange sense of timelessness is deployed between lovers, which again, they feel they were attached to other more sublime levels where nothing separates souls and two hearts mix, beating in one rhythm of love.  
Between madness, pleasure and passion, they churned these sand-colored bed sheets for the first time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 5

Yoko opened the newspaper and looked for the supplement shows, again there was almost nothing written about the new John's new album, but the little that was, was definitely not generous in praise. The album was not meeting expectations on the charts, Yoko had been confident that, after so many years of silence “Double Fantasy” would be greeted with more enthusiasm in both sales and reviews.

She closed the newspaper, disappointed.

John was in the shower, he is going outside again, in half an hour. At first, he had been hit by criticism in the newspapers, he was invited to numerous radio shows and some journalists were interested in his return, but the disappointment came because his album had not climbed to the top, as he imagined. Still, Yoko saw him as quite active, interested in further recording and with unusual extra energy.

Moreover, the relationship between them was almost nonexistent. She had never been able to close the distance that still separated them in the same bed, she had become somewhat depressed and pessimistic about the future. She had demanded to accompany him into the studio and cooperate in every issue of the album, trying to be as present as she could be in every step of the way.

John left the room, already dressed and ready to go out. As usual in these last days, he picked up his keys, went to Sean to greet him and left without even notifying her about where he was going. He didn't return until dinner.

His daily trips destination was still a mystery.  
But Yoko was not a woman who could stand not knowing about everything.  
She asked Rosaura to look after Sean for while, and then she went after John.  
She halted a taxi and followed the John's car where the driver was heading north.

After fifteen minutes, they stopped in front of a house with high walls.  
The door opened automatically and the car entered. She paid, got out of the taxi and stood on the sidewalk across the street from where she could not be discovered.

Yoko studied the three-story mansion, on the second floor there was a large window with balcony, the curtains were half closed, it looked like an old but well-preserved residence, but who the hell lived there?

The afternoon was giving way to evening, Yoko was facing the balcony when the light went on in that room, two embraced fuzzy silhouettes were seen behind the curtains. A lover? John had a mistress? Who was he meeting every afternoon? How could she be so blind and not realize this sooner?, Yoko thought, disturbed by anger.  
She tried to think coolly, and tried to calm herself in sidewalk, Yoko had time, she will wait until John finishes his visit, and will try to talk to the woman...she knew what to say to her to instill fear and make her abandon John.

But all the planning was not necessary because someone approached the curtains with the intention of close it. Prior to that, that person spied the street and then looked skyward.  
Yoko saw his face clearly. 

Her long life enemy...  
Paul


	27. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really left me exhausted.  
> It is very hard to write and read.  
> It was much longer, I cut dialogues, I summarized descriptions, just because the english language difficult for me sometimes.  
> I also hope that is understandable, and I welcome your comments.  
> AU 1980: Yoko and John discussed in the Dakota. Orco is in town. Paul receives a visit disturbs him.  
> Everything is absolute fiction. 200%.  
> I really want to know what they think, you know, it is almost to the end, the story is very intense, with many obstacles to our dear John and Paul.  
> Thanks for reading and for your support as always. :)

IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XXVII

December, 5. Late afternoon.

After discovering with whom John was cheating on her, Yoko returned to the Dakota. Rosaura was waiting for her and asked if she could retire early today because she needed to prepare for a party. Yoko nodded but she wasn't listening. Her mind was elsewhere.

— Sean is already bathed, and he's playing in his room now, dinner's in the refrigerator, you only need to reheat it, Mrs.

Yoko raised a hand showing that she understood. — Okay, see you tomorrow — then she collapsed on the white chair in the living room and lit a cigarette.

She needed to come up with some strategy, quickly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, John had some difficulties with saying goodbye after meeting with Paul. He really would like having dinner with him alone...or watching some movie on TV or playing some improvised music, drinking and sharing whatever they had. Because everything was simple, nice and John felt totally relaxed with Paul. But he must to return home and eat with his lovely son.

And every day Paul, also, to extend their rendezvouses he accompanied with John in the car to the very end of the way to the Dakota, the two sat in the back of the car, talking and watching the city, until they reached the entrance, then Paul tried to delay the farewell as he looked around, curious. John entered the building and just then, Paul returned home in the car.

John was amused by this touch of romanticism in his old friend. He convinced himself that there was time still, to live with Paul without hurrying. He was nearly free of Yoko.   
John came in and found that she and Sean had already eaten. He looked for his son and found him in his room, sleeping. Yoko was waiting in the kitchen, standing still, drinking some liquor, she looked at him coldly as he entered.

 

— You and Sean already ate... Why didn't you wait for me? — asked John.

 

— I called you in the studio and you were not there, Sean was hungry and tired of waiting... Where were you by the way?

 

— I had things to do...out there...

 

— I'm sure it was very important, — she set the glass — definitely more important than having dinner with your son... Was it Lennon?

 

— Do not start...

 

— Me? You start and you always end... and this is no longer a family, and we are not a couple anymore, the child can see that, he is not stupid you know... How much do you think we can fake till he finds out? When are you going to stop and think about what you do?

John was trying to avoid confrontation, he was really trying hard not to fall into her games... But he wouldn't let Yoko say things like that about his feelings for Sean...just for him, John was still holding up.  
Maybe it was time to end it.

 

— You're right, it's all the same, so I'm gonna do it now... I want a divorce!

 

Yoko looked very surprised, she was trying to lead the conversation so that John would see the absurdity of the situation, so they could resume their former life...but she never expected John say the word divorce...

Her mind was clouded in the worst way, when this happened, she dismissed her opponent...and now that was the outcome.

— It's for your Macca... Isn't it? Are you seriously stupid enough to fall back into his sexual plays? Are you in love with your princess again?... Or maybe you never stopped loving him? — Yoko approached him, spitting it all in his face, studying his gestures, arrogant bastard — He will make you fall lower than hell...you know that! God you're pathetic...pair of closeted queers.

John clenched his fist, he thought about Sean for a second and therefore he didn't answer violently towards her, but instead he hit the kitchen table and some ornaments from it fell crashing to the floor.

— Shut up! — He shouted — Don't blame anyone, I'm living below the hell with you! I can't stand having you in my life anymore!... Keep your tarot cards, your energy and your witchcraft bullshit!... Sean will go with me, I will take him away from your madness!

John stood there, in front of her, breathing fast, expecting another verbal attack her, but Yoko went past him,y without making any gesture. A few moments later she returned with Sean, who was almost asleep, muttering, walking barefoot, stumbling beside her. Yoko stopped him in the middle of the kitchen and stood at the opposite end from John, who looked suspicious, not knowing what was the plan.

— Why did you wake him up? Leave him in peace...

She ignored him and spoke to the child.

— Sean, darling...look at me — said Yoko, very quietly, the boy looked at her. — Listen to me...your father wants to leave us and to separate you from me...and you have to make a decision... Do you want to live with your father or your mother?

Sean looked at her and then at John and his eyes were filled with tears. John felt his heart stop right there, and he felt like he was dying... His worst nightmare was repeating itself but with Sean being hurt. When he himself, at the age of 5, had to decide who he wanted to live with... Julia or Fred...the horrible and most traumatic moment of his life...when pain pierced him like an arrow, he was completely altered by the unbearable memory, but not immobilized... In a second he walked to his son, took him into his arms, removing him from the cold floor and comforting him as he went with him to the child's bedroom.

— It's only a joke, Sean, don't cry, shush...don't you worry, I'm here... Daddy's always gonna be with you,  
go to sleep... Do you want me to read a story?

John shook with indignation, he hugged his son and sang until he calmed down and fell asleep. He embraced him all night, sobbing softly, until he too fell asleep. Tomorrow he would deal with the scumbag Yoko.

She stayed in her bedroom in the dark, dressed, sitting on the bed, and she lit another cigarette.   
Her hands trembled after having to resort to the worst of mean to crush John's obstinacy.   
He forced her to do this, after all.   
But Yoko thought that behind the whole dramatic scene, behind all the decadence of her relationship, she could clearly see who had destroyed her family.   
That was all Paul's fault.   
And she would have to use the card she saved against him.

It was time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midnight, New York

 

Orco survived seven days on the streets of New York eating garbage.   
He had arrived as a stowaway on a ship and after the long trip he had to flee through the streets of the city, hiding in the darkness. He searched the trash, feeding on restaurant's leftovers. One night he found a piece of chicken and some potatoes in good condition. Orco took the precious contents and went near a makeshift fire, surrounded by other homeless.   
They had learned not to bother each other. He sat down to eat on the floor of the alley. Orco looked at the tall buildings and remembered why he is there...memories and thoughts came to him.

His whole life had been shitty, from the age of 7, after the death of his mother.   
Only she understood that gift that he had, he can to see things about the future. But one night, Orco clearly saw that his mother will die in an accident. Quickly and scared, he told her and all his family, but his father and brothers mocked him. But she didn't, she only looked at him sadly. Despite having predicted the accident, no one could avoid the fate. She was careful when she had cross the street, but a car out of control left the road and instantly killed his mother, the following week. Then, his father started to insult him, he was a drinker and violent man who blamed him for being like a witch, said he was a devil and that he will be damned. Later as the beatings got worse Orco fled his family home after his 12 birthday.

So knew the dangers and injustices of the streets...he lived as an excluded member of society, always marginalized and fell into all the excesses that made him rude, insensitive and dangerous man. Orco had come to kill without remorse. In some way Orco identified with John Lennon, he was always attracted to his rebellious personality. They both shared anti-system views, irrelevance to the provisions, their repudiation of the hypocrites, John, who returned the Order of the British Empire to the Queen, he cried out to the world to unite for a revolution. Orco admired John's madness and rebellion. 

So when Orco saw in a vision, what fate awaits for his idol, he knew he needed to do something. But he was still imprisoned, convicted and condemned to death, it was almost impossible to change anything. Then, incredibly, Paul McCartney was sent to the very same prison he was currently in... and Orco entrusted the prophecy to him. A mistake. 

Because inside, he never believed that Paul could save John, the guy was just a musician, he knew nothing about violence or know how to deal with it.   
Now, Orco was certain about place and time of the event, there was even a scene in his mind, the figure of the murderer, the entire sequence, he could see it vividly...and he wanted to vindicate himself after having turned his own life into a hell on earth.   
He wanted to go down in history as the savior of John Lennon.   
So he escaped the prison for that, he knew that he had lost everything, that was his last chance.

So he will be there on December 8, waiting.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 6, early morning.

Paul woke up quite early, having already phoned Linda, he knew that everything was alright at home. He prepared breakfast while reviewing all the steps to prevent John's death. The days passed quickly, and he had to plan everything. There is no room for any mistakes.   
He heard the bell of the gate ring and jumped.

“Who's that?... John? But why so early? Did he forget the key?"... No one else knew he was there.   
He approached the intercom and clicked the button.

— Yes? — Asked Paul.

— Paul ... It's me, Yoko, open the door— a shrill, firm voice said.

Paul held his breath... Yoko?!!! What the hell is she doing here?...she's not supposed to know that I'm in town... How the fuck did she find me?

Even knowing that opening the door was synonymous with trouble Paul let her enter the mansion, if she wanted to speak, she would find a way sooner or later. She went into the house, waving distantly and stood in the middle of the room, turning to look at every detail in the site. Her sighs were dark.

— Superb! — she exclaimed — I wasn't aware that you had a new home in the city...

Paul dodged the answer, he couldn't tell her that the house belonged to John.

— What did you want talk with me about? 

She sat down without invitation and crossed her legs sensually.

 

— Well, long story short, I want you to stay away from New York, away from John, away from Sean and me.

Paul was perplexed by the audacity and arrogance of this woman.

 

— Why do you think you can give me orders?... — Paul was nervous — Do you seriously think that everyone will do as you say all the time?... As a matter of fact I have some meetings to attend to in this city!

 

— Sure, I don't doubt, one of them is lying in bed with my husband...

Paul felt a fury, he wanted to kick her out of there.

— I'm not going to let you just...come here and try to intimidate me with your games and lies!

Yoko smiled.

— And there's more... — she said, watching her nails — I don't have much to lose if this John-Paul thing is publicly known. You know... John told me about the divorce last night...divorce ha!... Is it part of your plan?... Of course, it is...but I won't allow him to leave me without a fight. You have to go, if you want to avoid greater danger.

 

— John wants to divorce you, because he no longer needs nor wants you!...and you'd better go, right now!

Yoko rose as if to approach the door, but she stopped in front of him and stroked his chin with her finger.

 

— What would they think if your lovely fans knew that you enjoy of men... Even in jail?

 

Paul became pale and felt sudden nausea attack him. He opened his eyes in both amazement and disgust, he took a step back, away from her. He could not believe his ears... How much did Yoko know about the abuse he suffered in prison?

— You're a fucking bitch! You're making it up to threaten me.... And...and...

— Oh no, no...that's your big problem...you underestimated me again... I have contacts — Yoko smiled mockingly — I have evidence, witnesses, recordings...everything, and you know what?...your "prison lover" who made you a favor in the cell, he loves to talk about it, he ensures it was consensual, because you never made any other claim. Oh, he told me a lot of details and everything is so nice!

— You are completely crazy...— Paul seemed to have lost his will to defend himself...was so destroyed that he had locked his mind.

She continued.

— If you stay, maybe you do get to take me away from John, that's what you always wanted...but I assure you, it will also mean the end of your marriage with Linda, and...a father with such beautiful children!!!... That would be a disaster. Truth be told I need some scandals in the press, something that could rise the sales of the new album. Ahhh, I forgot, John will lose his rights to see Sean. Surly the judge will agree with me.

 

Paul had wanted to draw the anger against it at that time, anger was building up to  
unbearable levels, all I thought about was beating her ... but he closed his eyes, took a deep  
breath.

 

— None of that happens, I'll go back soon — Paul said — now get out of here...

 

— You'll leave tomorrow — Yoko demanded.

 

Paul felt a lump in his throat. Not tomorrow! A day before the attack on John!... No, no... it was too much, too much now...and he needs to think, but right now, all he wanted was for that woman to be away from the house.

 

— I'll do it. — he said.

 

Yoko went, finally. Believing she won the battle.

Paul collapsed on the bed, his head was covered with a pillow, he wanted to scream as loud as he could. A terrible feeling of helplessness came over him. "What will I do?!... I can't leave right now!... My God! Enlighten me!"  
Paul let out a deep cry that was drowned under the pillows.  
For the first time he felt lost.


	28. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, Finish will be near...  
> All is fiction 200%  
> AU 1980: December, John and Paul living the most decisive hours of their lives.  
> The danger is there. Waiting.
> 
> I love read comments.   
> I love read your opinion.

IN YOUR PLACE- Chapter XXVIII  
December 6, afternoon

 

John found Leon in his office. He was furious, so he decided to speed up the divorce, he wanted to get away from Yoko as soon as possible. He told his lawyer about the day before, the traumatic situation that Yoko caused for him and Sean.

— John, calm down, I'll start with the preparing the papers and I assure you, Sean will be living with you soon.

 

John gritted his teeth.

 

— I don't want my son to be exposed to this internal war, you know, I try to pretend so his life feels as normal as possible, until we finally separate...

 

Leon wrote something in his notebook and placed it on the desk. Then he raised his head and looked at John.

 

— It won't be easy with her, you know that, but we will try. I promise.

 

Grim truth. John knew it won't be easy. She will want revenge. For some reason, he immediately thought about Paul. He needed talk with him.  
After discussing the formalities with Leon, John arrived at the Dakota, he would take a quick shower, eat something with Sean and go to see Paul, like every day. He wanted to tell him about what had happened. He hoped that Paul could give him some advice, he was much more moderate and rational when it came to dealing with the real world. John was simply trying to contain his anger...he needed to be calm for his son.

He and Sean were eating something, both alone, sharing a moment. Yoko was nowhere to be seen, but John knew she was in her room. They decided to sleep in separate rooms, for the good of all. The phone rang and John got up from the table, he took his wine and went to answer it.

It was Paul.

— Mate? — John was surprised — What happened?

 

Paul explained that he has to fly back to England in a few hours, some urgent matter.

 

— And you have to return now? What the fuck is so important that you can't put it off a few days?... — John was in a bad mood already, and it was only getting worse as he listened to Paul's explanations.

— Oh...sorry, I can't... — Paul lamented, with an uncertain voice, — I need to resolve a very sensitive issue with the record producer, an unforeseen, but I will return as soon as possible, John...

John cursed inside, was exhausted and sleep deprived, he urgently needed to talk the whole divorce situation over, and vent his frustration, he supposed that the two of them could find a way to solve the situation, he wanted to tell Paul everything...  
— OK!...damn!!! — John said, curtly, very nervous - I had some important things to say, you know...but no, no, your damn surprise trip ruined everything! Shiiiiit!

He hung up with a loud bang, without even saying goodbye.

Yoko was listening behind the door with a smile, satisfied. Paul would go back tonight! It was even quicker than expected. Perhaps, things could resume some normality after his departure. McCartney had done so much damage to her marriage! Everything will improve from now on, she thought, with an absurd optimism.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul kept the receiver in his hand, staring at it in disbelief, John cut off the call, and he was angry as hell!

Something very bad was happening, and he couldn't help him right now. "Fuck" he thought and felt a terribly helpless.   
Finally he put down the phone and went to the window, his room was on the second floor of the hotel.   
It had an excellent view, he saw the whole entrance of Dakota and, it was less than 100 meters.   
Paul had to stay in the city incognito, but he also needed to be near John, because of Yoko's threats and her intention to discredit him before the press and whole world.   
He only hoped that luck still with him and no one would recognize him, and of course, for Yoko not to see him on the street. 

On the bed he had some useful accessories: mustaches, hats, scarves, sunglasses, wigs...well, it was fortunately it was cold outside, and he could hide his famous face more easily without anyone being suspicious. 

He took the binoculars and focused on the faces passing by the entrance of the Dakota, the circulating people, tourists, employees, curious, there was a swarm of people, but he sought to find only one: Orco.

After a few minutes, he cursed and sat in the chair facing the window. His eyes burned.

He was frustrated...and the doubt remained the same, did Orco lie, and he was actually the threat or did he tell the truth and the danger comes from some faceless, anonymous person, waiting for a chance to kill John?

All this made him nauseous.   
“Oh, Johnny, if you only knew...”. He groaned.   
Paul wanted to take John away from here, Central America, India, Greece or Argentina, if that would help, but no, “the fate haunts the victim”, Orco told him that. There is no safe place when you have a designated day to die, the only thing you can do is confront the moment and try to avoid the outcome, and that was exactly what he would do.   
He gained momentum and continued to monitor the entrance of the Dakota, focusing on the movement of people wandering around for several minutes...he seemed hypnotized.   
“I'm sick”, he thought. Paul was nervous, but he had faith.   
He would be prepared for what might happen to in a little more than a day.

Paul went to his suitcase, opened it and pulled out the gun.  
He hoped he wouldn't use it. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday, December 8, morning

Sunday was a waste, boring, head ached all day because of the stress.   
Breathing the same air as Yoko in the same house, he felt like he was choking.   
If Paul had stayed, he could have gone over to the new home at least a few hours ...but without him it made no sense.

On the TV there was the same old Sunday shit and some cartoons for Sean.   
Today on Monday afternoon he will return to the recording studio, he wanted to finish a couple of new songs.   
He was excited, he noticed that he missed the creative environment that originated in that place.   
The smell of the instruments and all the sounds, he was in his element.  
As he began to rip his guitar's strings, his mind wandered to the good old times, he missed his three friends. Who knows? Maybe later they could record something together...   
The idea did not displease him now.   
At 40, life seemed to be giving him another chance... 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending a horrible Sunday, away from home, with John mad at him and without being able to rest at all, he called Linda and told her he would be busy all day Monday... Maybe he would later if he found time

He wanted to talk to Yang, the only one who knew about his mission in New York. But in the end he decided not to worry him with the same unanswered questions.   
Today he would be constantly on alert and watching the Dakota. 

He knew John would only came to the studio in the afternoon, it was his routine these days.   
But also he wanted to hang around the entrance, where there were always fans and onlookers, he wanted to observe what was happening from up close.

A wool cap, a massive scarf that covered his face that felt only his eyes uncovered.   
He hid them with dark glasses and left.   
He had the gun in his left pocket.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 8, afternoon.

John changed his clothes, trying on black leather jacket.   
“God, I look like some rotten Teddy Boy”. He made an Elvis gesture in the mirror.   
“But... I'm old as the devil himself.” 

He kissed Sean who was eating his lunch, and promised to return for dinner.   
Yoko read some papers in the kitchen. Lately rarely did she accompany him to the studio, due to  
their past quarrels.

— We'll wait for you, love — she said gently.

John didn't look at her and went out of the door, down, his driver was waiting to take him to the studio. 

At the entrance of the Dakota, as always, there was a handful of fans waiting with an LPs, books, or some other Beatles accessories in their hands for John to sign.   
As always, he paused for a moment to fill orders.   
Some took pictures, they were excited to see their idol up close. 

 

One of them came up with the recent “Double Fantasy”, and asked for a signature.   
John's sight focused on a man with wool cap standing a few meters away from them, he was cleaning his glasses. “Those eyes...ah shit, like hell it´s him!...but he seems...”, he thought, “No, no, I must be delirious...he is in England right now”.   
He turned his attention to fan, his round face looked astonished, John sign his LP, smiling. 

-Thanks- he said.

He turned to see the man again, but he was nowhere in sight. John waved his hand to other people, thanked them and left.   
A few meters near the entrance stood Paul, hidden behind a group of young people with some posters and LPs in their hands singing, excited about seeing John.   
“He went to studio, he is safe... I can only hope hi will return.” Paul thought, calming down and letting the gun hid in his pocket.   
He had been so close to being discovered, he saw that John had watched at him intrigued, did he recognize him? He hoped not.

Paul went to the corner, studying everything and everyone walking around the area, he would stay there for the rest of the day until John returned. In a few hours, everything would be over, the decisive hour which would mark the rest of their lives.

He prayed softly and lit a cigarette, trembling. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 8, 22: 30

 

John put the demo of one of the song that were recorded during the late fruitful “Grow Old With Me” sessions in his pocket, he was pleased with the outcome at the Record Plant.   
He will listen to it later. And then he would hear Paul on the phone. A shiver ran down his spine because of that thought. If only Paul could be here now.   
He opened the door and got into his limo to return to the Dakota.   
As usual there would still be some fans at the door. Nut he only wanted to get dinner with his son, perhaps sharing a movie with him, or play around. 

While the car was on the way he looked at the moon, unchanging, beautiful, and he felt sudden peace, like his whole life was just starting, reborn from now, today.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul was right before the entrance, he had been walking for some time now, he knew the guard had seen him several times, but as there were other fans, he decided to leave him in peace.   
Paul's legs were shaking but not from cold.   
He hadn't found any suspects, of course, and Orco was still a no show.   
At some point he thought that maybe nothing would happen after all, he had that faint hope in his heart, and there was only a little over an hour to the end of this day...

Suddenly he saw the limo at the corner and down the 72 street, heading for the entrance.

His heart jumped, it felt like it was trying get out of his chest.   
Now was the time!   
From there, events are precipitated one after another, quickly, without giving respite and time to think. 

Paul approached the place where the limousine stopped, trying to hide nearby, between a pair of fans and thankfully John never seen him directly.   
The car parked, John opened the door smiling, ready to greet and give autographs.

At that moment, Orco appeared, already close to the entrance of the Dakota. He located the unmistakable face of the murderer. The same face that he saw countless times in his clairvoyance and premonitory dreams. A young man with fat look, glasses, one hand around a book and the other hidden in his coat. 

In the exactly same moment Paul was horrified to see the face that he was looking for all afternoon. Orco!  
Orco was there, and he was approaching them from across the street. In his attempt to protect John, completely forgetting the gun, Paul shoved the fans away trying to get straight to his friend and stop the attack.

The real murderer, who patiently waited for John's arrival, came a few steps closer and called him.

— Mr. Lennon!

John looked at him and at that moment, there wasn't enough time to understand the image in front of him.

The stranger pulls out a gun and is pointed at him! Fans run when they saw the imminent danger. The chaos erupted, screams, terror and despair could be heard. The guy shoot at John, but the bullet hit the man with a cap, who cover him. They both fell to the floor.

The murderer saw that his attempt failed, so position himself again and tried to take another shot at John, at that moment, Orco came hitting him hard, the murderer, who still had the gun in his hand, managed to pull the trigger not hitting anything. John, still dazed, was ant the pavement, with a body of this guy on top of him, still alive apparently, but badly wounded after being shot in his back.

He tried to grab the laying man, then trembling he slowly turned him around to see his face, to speak to him.He pulled down his scarf to help him to breath. John felt his heartbeat stop when saw the face.

— Paul!!!!!! — He cried, torn.

Everything was chaos around him, the gatekeeper managed to remove the gun from the murderer, who sat there, watching the dead man in front of him, Orco.

The sounds of ambulances and police deafened John, now cradling his friend in his arms, weeping uncontrollably.

— Luv !!!! Why?...luv...

Paul lay with his eyes closed, he was pale and his lips purple... he looked like he was trying to say something, John positioned his ear near the mouth of his beloved friend, trying to hear his babble.

— ... Ar...are...you hurt? — Whispered Paul.

A heavy tear dropped onto Paul's cheek.

— No ... no, I'm fine ... and so will you ...

In the very same moment the doctors arrived with the ambulance, pushing John aside and trying to attend to Paul.   
Seeing the severity of injuries they put him on a stretcher to transfer him immediately to the St. Luke-Roosevelt Hospital Emergency Center.  
John begged them to let him go with them in the ambulance, and they permitted. 

Before he entered the ambulance, he saw huge pool of Paul's blood left near the gate.


	29. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU 1980: December, John was saved from the attack, but Paul... a lot of suffering here.
> 
> No warnings, except is fiction 200%.  
> thanks all who support me all this time.
> 
> It was very exiting to me, write and enjoy the story.  
> Please, let me know your opinion, your comment about this fic.  
> I hope you enjoy.

\----------------------  
The ambulance arrived at the Roosevelt Hospital Emergency Center and the paramedics quickly lowered the stretcher that brought wounded Paul, the oxygen was supplied with a face mask and one of the doctors pressed on the area where the bullet had entered. 

Paul had lost a lot of blood and needed to be stabilized. John was terrified, through all the way to the hospital he was on high alert, he knew that the paramedics informed the hospital of their arrival so everything should be prepared.   
When they got out of the ambulance he ran alongside the stretcher down the wide aisle, each time they passed beneath one of the ceiling lights, John could see Paul's face, he never moved, his eyes closed, face pale, lax hands on each side of his body.

Then something incredible happened.

Out of nowhere, a sound of ambient music filled the hall, cold walls, the troubles, the heavy breathing and present fear in the air all seemed to disappear.

 

“Close your eyes, and I'll kiss you,  
Tomorrow I'll miss you;  
Remember I'll always be true...”

 

John instinctively looked at Paul, this was an old thing of the early Beatles period, when they began to be famous, and they started to hear their songs everywhere, on such occasion both of them would look at the other one, smiling broadly.

Now his partner was lying on the stretcher, and John'heart almost melted when he saw that Paul had also heard the song and was looking at him. A tender but sorrowful look. Their eyes met, and John smiled as he walked beside him.

— I'm here. Everything will be fine — he whispered.

Paul nodded weakly, almost powerless and closed his eyes again. Doctors entered the operating room, a group of professionals expected to remove the bullet and asses the damage.

John followed them and slipped inside and when the doctors opened Paul's jacket, his shirt was bright red and almost fainted at sight.   
He staggered toward him, he wanted do something, anything, to help him, but his legs wouldn't move... He was paralyzed by shock and fear. Doctors prepared the area for surgery. Then one of them saw John with his wide eyes, completely shocked.

 

— Please get out! — He shouted — You cannot be here!

 

John heard him, but he couldn't understand the words, he was transfixed by the scene, it was like watching a horror movie...  
One of the nurses reacted and took him by the arm, she pulled him out of the room before he got even worse. John looked at her with tearful eyes, just the two of them in the empty hallway.

— Save him...please... — he begged.

— We will do everything we can, sir. Please wait here.

 

She quickly returned to the room and John was left alone, staring at the white door. He hugged himself, shivering, his unsteady steps were receding until he hit one of the seats. He sat with his head hammering a thought that had inevitably been inside him all the time. 

“I have to be in your place.”  
He closed his eyes and began to pray desperately. 

 

Linda got a call very early in the morning.   
She heard the awful news from her brother John. Something confusing happened at the entrance of Dakota, an attack on Lennon and apparently, Paul had been wounded and transported to the medical center. Nobody knew more. 

Linda took the situation with a strong and impressive resolution. The only thing she focused on was the urge to be there. Fortunately they managed to book a private flight to New York. While she organized her departure, she also called Mike who was in London, his wife would stay at home with all the children and Mike will fly to New York with Linda. 

Both of their flights were in less than an hour. 

Linda felt like she was suffocating.   
She just wanted to get there as soon as possible and maybe then, she would be able to finally breath.

 

The gatekeeper was present when the police arrived and handcuffed the attacker still in his bloody clothes, and they carried the lifeless body of the unknown man, who had been shot four times at close range as he struggled with the murderer.  
He had seen that John was safe, however, he knew that Paul had been shot and was rushed to hospital. He had avoided talking to the press, which quickly gathered on the site looking for the details of the scoop.  
However, although stunned and worried, the gatekeeper took a breather and informed Yoko about everything that happened. She thanked him, looking moved, she closed the door and sat in the living room.  
Several things came to light after the event.   
Paul had obviously cheated, he never returned to England, he hadn't even left New York, and he was still close to John.   
He made her look like a fool...and because of that he took the mortal shotting that was meant for her husband.  
Moreover, Swan had been right with his predictions of an imminent danger to him. She needs to take this into account from now on. “Well, at least it was not as bad as predicted.”

She lit a cigarette and wondered if she should go to the hospital, playing the role of distraught wife... “Yes”, she said, but first she needs to wait for the most desired news.

She felt that fate was challenging her. But with a little luck, her enemy would die soon without her having to lift a finger. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John has been waiting for more than an hour in that place, alone. With no one to distract him he was unable to stop his thoughts.   
“How is he?... When's the operation going to be over?... Is he okay?... And what if he's not?...   
Calm, calm... Yes, yes, he will live... He has to!... Shit. Why did this happen?...   
So much blood... And who had shot him? Why?... Paul took the bullet...   
But... Wasn't he supposed to be in England?... Why did he lie to me?...   
God, help him... I don't understand... Why can't someone tell my anything?”

Steps were heard, as he turned his head, he saw some people coming towards him.   
For some reason John had broken one lens of his glasses so it was difficult to see who they were.  
After they came closer he recognized George and Olivia. John stood up and hugged him for a long moment. George hold his friend, seeing that he was absolutely devastated.

 

— How is Paul? — George asked, worried.

 

— I don't know! They won't tell my anything. The only damn thing I know is that he is being operated there, they're trying to remove the bullet that was meant for me! — John almost cried.

— This is crazy... — George said as he rubbed the John's back. — we were in Maryland, and we came here as soon as we heard the news.

 

John Eastman arrived almost simultaneously, really alarmed by the situation, greeted those present and inform about everyone already knew, Paul was in surgery.

 

— Linda will be here soon — he said — she is already on the plane, flying over here, John. 

“Linda!!!” John felt guilty, he totally forgot about her, he should have called...but he probably wouldn't know what to say. Eastman realized his discomfort and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

— Don't worry, everything happened too fast.

 

A few minutes later, the door opened and one of the doctors came out into the hallway. His mask removed, looked at the group, searching for John. They all stood up nervously.

 

— The patient has left the operation, his condition is critical but stable. We extracted the bullet and thankfully the damage was better than expected it this type of injury and miraculously it didn't touch the heart, however...has lost a lot of blood.

 

— Will he live??? — John almost shouted.

 

— We must wait at least 24 hours to be sure. Like I said his condition is still critical.

 

John took a step toward the operating room but the doctor got in his way.

 

— I need to see him, please... — he begged.

 

— For now that's impossible, any acquired infection may worsen his situation. Mr. McCartney will be under our care. He will be transported to the intensive care wing to rest. After 24 hours we will know more.

 

John lowered his arms. Distraught, George approached him and embraced him.

 

— He'll be fine — he whispered — Of the 4 of us he is the toughest fighter, do you remember...?

 

— Yes — smiled John — He's strong.

 

Linda arrived few minutes before the sunrise, she came running down the halls. She had to go through the crowd of anxious fans who stood in front of the hospital, singing, crying, and praying for their wounded idol. Chaos unleashed at the entrance and near the medical center. 

She and Mike came to the waiting room where John, George, Olivia and her brother were already waiting. The cries and hugs followed. Her brother explained how Paul was now in intensive care, the operation had been successful, but they must wait another 24 hours. No one could see him except the medical personnel.

Linda was speechless and lost. 

She managed to withstand the whole flight and ride to the hospital without crying, just because she wanted to see him, and she to look optimistic, without a trace of tears. But now, she knew she couldn't do that, heavy tears began to fall from her red eyes, she didn't even notice them.   
She looked at John and went to him.

 

— How come you did nothing to stop it? Where were you?... That attack was not meant for him!... But Paul is the one who's dying!

 

John was puzzled, Linda was looking at him with a gesture of reproach but also intense pain, he saw that she was at limit her limit. He knew she was right, but she did not know how things had been ...

 

— Paul told me that he was returning to England, I didn't know he was here, Lin... I'm sorry... I... — John lowered his gaze — I... If I could I would be in his place right now.

 

Linda seemed to react to this statement, trembling, she approached him and hugged him. She dumped in his arms all the frustration and perhaps John was the only one who could understand what it meant, the fear of losing someone like Paul, the love of his life.

 

— Forgive me John... I... I did not... he will be alright... he knows that we love him — Linda said.

John stood there in her arms. With one desire in the soul. 

For Paul to stay alive.


	30. IN YOUR PLACE . Chapter XXX. FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finish came... I really enjoy wrote this fic to you and for me.  
> I really must thank to Utaka14 because the help with the translation, for the advice and time to spent on this work.  
> And of course, thanks to all my readers, love each comment, if you want to let here.  
> I hope you like the last part.  
> Maybe soon, I will post another fic, but this is the end of "IN YOUR PLACE". Thanks to all!

IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER XXX

 

The day was still not over but everyone was already tense and exhausted, nobody wanted to leave the hospital in case there would be news about Paul's critical condition. Olivia offered to bring back coffee for everyone and George went with her to the spending machine.

Olivia saw her husband very worried but entire, obviously she knows the faith that George has in these circunstances, but also knows what Paul means to him, Paul is like a mayor brother to George...

\- Are you alright? - She asked to him.

George stop to walk and taked her hands with loving.

\- Look at me, Oly...I don´t know what is happen right now to him... but I´m praying all the time, dear... I can´t understand all that madness... both, John and Paul, were in danger because a demon went to kill them... I have the certain that it was because they has love to each other, real love... that´s the kind of thing wich the darkness does not tolerate.

Olivia did hear with attention and admiration his explanation.  
And also saw that George was crying.

Then she had a big hug him tight in the cold room.

 

Yoko arrived in a hurry, looking for John. The tapping of her high heels could be heard in the far end of the corridor. Seeing all the people waiting for the news about Paul, she approached the group and went straight into John's place.   
He was completely distressed and surprised. The last thing he needed right now was to see her.   
He tilted his head and whispered to her ears.

 

— Get out of here or I will scream!

 

She pulled away from him and looked at him with a serious, piercing gaze, but then she remembered that the others were also there.

— Don't thank me, love... How could I not come?

 

Then she turned and greeted the others one by one, pretending to cry and commentating “How can there be so much violence in this world?”... ” We must have hope...”, “Isn't that horrible? Oh! Poor Paul”. When she approached Linda, she took her hand in her own.

— Dear... I pray to God that your husband comes out of this soon, in some way...even if the damage will be severe the most important thing is for him to survive... But God save him!

 

Linda was so lost, gone in her own thoughts, she couldn't even hear the words, she just nodded her head, confused.  
Yoko sat beside her and held her hand, in reality she only came here to see how bad Paul was. 

Yoko was surprised to discover that he had survived the shot wound, the doctors had extracted the bullet and perhaps in a few hours his conditions wouldn't be critical anymore, if he didn't suffer from infection or some other complications.   
But as far as she knew, Paul was staying in a room under strict conditions, he was protected from infections, noise or visitors, he was being constantly monitored, and many hospital machines checked if his vital signs were stable.   
He was also under the influence of powerful sedatives, analgesics and antibiotics. Only doctors and nurses could enter the room. If something were to happen, an alarm would be activated immediately in the control center and hospital staff would burst into the room soon after.

 

Mike was biting his nails.   
He looked like he hasn't rested in a year, he wanted to know how his beloved brother is and what was happening at every single moment. Every so often he would go to the courtyard, smoke a ciggie and come back. He spoke with doctors, nurses and demanded to have more information.

 

— You just need to wait, sir, he is critical but stable.

He returned to the waiting room and sat there for a few minutes, his eyes couldn't focus and his knees trembled anxiously. In his mind he spoke to their mother and prayed that nothing bad happen to his beloved brother. After 10 minutes, he repeated his routine again. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark and Yoko decided to retire, was nearly 9 p.m, and she told John she would return to the Dakota. She would stay there with Sean, but she asked John to alert her about any new developments.

 

— It's the best you can do. Go care for the child and calm him — John said.

 

Yoko said her goodbyes to everyone and went down the hall but instead of turning to the left, toward the exit, she turned right, in search of another corridor, which lead to the therapy room. On her way she providentially stumbled upon a basket of hospital clothing about to be taken to the laundry room, a mask and a full nurse uniform.   
She smiled.   
She had something to do before leaving the hospital.

 

9:15.  
At 09:30 medical team will return to check on Paul's vitals. After few hours they began to be quite optimistic because the patient had responded well to the initial treatment and was stable for some time now. 

Then, unexpectedly the sound of the alarm could be heard, and all the machines monitoring Paul's condition started to beep loudly.   
Hospital employee tasked with watching the screens jumped suddenly.

— What the fuck?!!

He looked at the screen showing the live view from the room where Mr. McCartney stayed, he caught a glimpse of high heels and nurse uniform.   
The devices showing heart rhythm stopped. 

He quickly alerted the team of doctors that would assist Paul and called security to intercept the intruder before she escapes. The doctors came in and saw a straight line on the monitor.   
They were losing him...and the respirator was turned off!   
Someone had wanted to kill him!

Without losing any moment they began trying to bring him back life.

 

Meanwhile, Yoko was taking off her nurse jacket down the hall as she approached the exit.   
She was sure that they won't manage to save him this time. It was almost impossible for them to try to reanimate him, with his body being recently operated on.

She felt that turning off the equipment that was kept him alive was a revenge for so many years of humiliation and confrontation.

Yoko was near the exit, only a few meters left...   
She felt free. Just as she tried to go through the door someone appeared from the other side of the door.   
It were Ringo and Barbara!

Ringo saw Yoko, with question on his lips.

 

— Yoko! We couldn't get in, we had to dodge a sea of fans... How is Paul?

 

Yoko tried to exit but Ringo stopped her with the questions.

 

— Oh... I think, I think he is stable... I... gotta go... look for the waiting room, they are all there...

 

Then, a couple of hospital guards appeared at the end of the corridor, pointing directly to where they were.

 

— There she is!!! ... stop this woman!!!!

 

Ringo saw the stern look on Yoko's face, it was hatred mixed with terror, she tried to flee! She pushed the door to open it and leave, but he stopped her. He took her arm and turned her around.

 

— What did you do to my friend?... Answer me! — Shouted Ringo.

 

— Your friend is dead! — She said.

 

The guards came and laid her face down on the floor and handcuffed her quickly. She would be charged for attempted murder. One of the guards saw the shocked on Ringo's face.

 

— Go to the room, there are all waiting there. The doctors will probably have more information. Don't worry we will take care of her.

 

Ringo and Barbara ran.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

Ringo went to the rest of friends, he could not even speak, find John had seen doctors runnig and someone confirmed that it was an emergency in Paul´s room. 

Everyone was holding their breath.  
John and Linda embraced, they said no words, but both with the same thought. In a few long minutes, after 22 hours, a doctor left the room and go directly to them... all were meeting surrounding him.

— He is back, saved! — was the doctor first sentence — but he explain that his state is still delicate, so he ask all of you to remain calm, the next update should be about 12 p.m, but he said they are optimistic, Mr. McCartney fighting 

\- I'm sure he will come out of this- said the doctor

 

— Was it because of Yoko? — Ringo asked.

 

— Yes, I'm afraid so. But she's in the hands of the police now.

John couldn't believe what he heard. “Yoko tried to kill Paul in his fragile condition?” What kind of demon is she? Ringo saw the pain in John's eyes, and took him to one side of the hall, he explained what happened there.

 

— Now, Macca is the only important person, John, let go of everything that has to do with it her. Yoko will pay, I assure you.

 

John nodded and gritted his teeth almost crying.

 

— Neither you imagine how she will pay!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

Christmas 1980

 

Linda entered the room with a big tray filled with food, along with her Heather brought other delicious dishes. Christmas dinner, prepared especially for your hungry diners. They were greeted by a standing ovation of applause.

They were celebrating Christmas Eve in Cavendish. Large room filled with so many emotions, laughter and love. Mike with his family, Ringo and Barbara, George, Dhani and Olivia, John, Sean, Julian as well as Linda and all the children.   
Paul was happy and his smile lit the whole room. Still recovering from his operation, he chatted with all his friend about random topics, for him, see this scene was like being transferred into the past, the best past...where everyone had the same dream, music, love and peace. 

He wondered when they lost it and why did they let so many years separated by petty quarrels?

If being on the verge of death meant they could renew theirs relationship and sit together at the table it was worth it, he thought.

John looked at him every two minutes like he was spellbound, his friend, his life companion, a person who almost lost his life to save him. John had asked and Paul told him everything, from the early days of his jail experience. Premonition and everything else. It was a feat that had come to fruition. But it was crazy, too. 

John not only loved Paul, now he also admired him deeply.  
He had planned to spend only a season in England, but perhaps it was time to return definately home... Who knows?

 

— We'll take some time alone...eh? Luv... I owe you one, a BIG ONE... — John told him, using his sensual voice.

 

Paul blushed a little, thinking about that and smiled.

 

— That's the “cover your back” part of the pact, remember?... We escape as soon as possible...

 

— Johnny, as soon as my balls stop hurting.

 

John laughed heartily at the response. 

The table is further encouraged with dinner and talk laughter and jokes between them was made. Old and new things mixed in the air, was the portrait of life itself this night.

Then the doorbell rang. Linda ran to open the door and as expected the only missing people came.

 

— Yang...has finally arrived, and with his family!

 

A cacophony toured all, they were already aware of who he was. John got up to hug him and thanked him for taking care of Paul in those days. Yang could not wipe the smile off his face, he was surrounded by the four Beatles!

— Can someone take a picture of me?... Because nobody will believe me otherwise ... — Yang said, sheepishly, and everyone laughed.

This year Christmas was different. It was a time to heal, a peaceful time.

 

Meanwhile, in the state of New York, in a cell, an evil woman stood against the cold bars.   
One of her fingernails toured the iron line drawing an imaginary dragon, she laughed hysterically, and babbled nonsense.  
She had lost everything. John, Sean, her freedom. Still, her madness made her believe that everything that happened to her was injustice.

 

— Let me out!!!!!!!!!!!! — She shouted altered.

 

But nobody paid attention to the crazy woman.

The real life continued in a house located in London, within a couple of eternal hearts, loving each other.

 

The End!


End file.
